Whatever will be, will be
by kemina0309
Summary: After nearly 2 years Jenny returns to New York with a big bang. How will the UES gang react to her return? Will she be able to start over new? The story starts during 6.03, and continues after the season finale. Mainly about Nenny, but also contains Chair & Derena. Rated T for now, may change later on
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this story in mind for awhile. I always hoped that Jenny would return during season 6 (sadly she didn't), and this is my version of how the events would have gone if she would have come back. The story takes place during season 6 and continues after the finale. it's mainly about Nenny, but also contains some Chair and Derena. I hope you'll like it. **

**Sorry in advance if I might mess up with times or phrases, but English isn't my main language and I always hated grammar at school ;)**

* * *

Nate was quite concerned about the latest Gossip Girl blast. If Rufus really would sue the Spectator and him, it could cause a lot of trouble. Trouble that he currently clearly couldn't need. Dan had just left, trying to talk to his father to set everything straight and trying to prevent the claim. Nate wasn't sure if he could do that.

He got up from his desk, and went out to his assistant's desk. His lawyer needed to get informed – just in case. The second he walked out of his office, she walked already up to him.

„Mr. Archibald, the driver of the town car is there to pick you up", Carol stated.

Nate only looked at her confused. He didn't expect a car, neither was he going anywhere. There was no appointment waiting for him.

„Ah, Carol, there must be a mistake. I have no car ordered. And please, could you call Mr. Andrew Tyler. I need to talk to him asap", he only replied, not even paying attention to the driver waiting for him.

„Sorry Mr. Archibald", the driver spoke up and walked forward, „I have order to pick you up and drive you over to the show. Mr. Bass, Ms. Waldorf and Ms. Van der Woodsen will await you there."

_Chuck, Blair and Serena will wait there? WTF have they planned again? What kind of show is that?, _he mused.

„They didn't tell me about a show. What is it about?", he asked curious.

The driver held out a paper card, that looked like an invitation.

„The Marc Jacobs fashion show is tonight. They are awaiting you there", he answered stiffly.

Nate only snorted. _A fashion show? Are they serious? And not even one of Blair._

„Well, I'm sorry that you came all the way here, but I have a business to run and fashion shows ain't my thing. So just tell my friends I'm sorry, but I won't come. Carol, the call please."

Nate turned around and was already on his way back to his office, when the driver spoke up once more.

„Sorry Mr. Archibald, but I have to insist on taking you to the show. Mr. Jacobs made it pretty clear that you have to be there. So would you kindly join me. I'm just trying to do my job."

„Why does he want me there?", Nate asked confused, while turning around again. „That makes no sense."

„I don't know, Sir. I'm just the driver. But maybe it's because you run a lifestyle magazine, and he is showing his new line to the world today. Maybe he wants you to write about it. Sir, we're running late. I have to pick up two other guests as well. Can we please leave now?"

Nate thought about the words of the driver. Somehow they made sense. Even though it would have been smarter to just call up his office and invite him a few weeks in advance, and not on the day of the show by sending a driver over.

He sighed. „Fine, just give me five to pull up my things. Carol, tell Mr. Tyler I need to talk to him first thing in the morning."

His assistant only nodded shortly, and went straight back to her table. Nate grabbed his belongings out of his office and followed the driver out to the car. Not even knowing where they would go.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the car stopped in front of an old warehouse in Brooklyn. If there wouldn't have been a red carpet and tons of people entering the building, Nate would have thought this was a fucking joke.

„We're there, Mr. Archibald. Enjoy the evening", the driver said kindly.

„Thank you. I hope I will", he replied dryly, and emerged out of the car.

He walked over to the entrance, and walked up to the door. The doorman looked up at him, and gave him a short smile. Nate stepped in a huge foyer, which was crowded by people. Tons of round stand tables were pulled up, and all kind of folks had gathered around them while chatting with each other.

Nate tried to find a familiar face, but couldn't spot any of his friends. He was still wandering why he came at all. A young brunette woman walked up to him.

„Mr. Archibald, am I right? You're running the Spectator", she addressed at him.

Nate nodded and smiled. „Yes, you're right."

„Hi, I'm Joanna Collins, the assistant of Mr. Jacobs. Pleasure to meet you. We have seated you and your friends in the first row. Feel free to already step inside, your friends have already arrived", she explained while pointing over to a huge open double door.

„Thanks, I will", he only brought out. Still confused by the entire situation.

He entered the main hall. It was an old, huge store house, as it seemed. In the middle was a stage built up with a runway through half of the room. On both sides were seating rows. The most places were already taken.

Nate walked closer to the runway, looking to both sides to find his friends. He spotted them immediately. They were placed on the left side. Eleanor and Lily came first, deep in a conversation. Next to Lily was Serena, followed by Blair and Chuck, who looked quite bored. Which was more than understandable to Nate. To his surprise he found on the right side Rufus Humphrey and Ivy sitting. And also Dan had found his way to this show. He hadn't mentioned it at all, when they spoke earlier that day. He just shrugged this entire thing off, and went over to Chuck.

„So, how come that we all got invited? I can't remember that we're all that close with Marc Jacobs. The girls – maybe, but us?", he asked casually.

Chuck gazed up to him, and gave him a small smile. „Well, maybe he fell in love with one of us and the girls are his excuse to invite us", he joked. „I don't know either why we're here. A driver came and picked us up, and here we are."

Nate narrowed his eyes. „Weird, the same happened with me. I thought you guys had anything planned again."

„No, not this time. Guess we'll find out soon what this is all about. Looks like the show is about to start", Chuck remarked.

Two single bell sounds were heard, and a female voice appeared through the speakers.

**Ladies and gentlemen, would you please take your seats. The show is about to start.**

Within five minutes all the guests had come in from the foyer, and all seats were taken. The lights were dimmed, and two spotlights were flying over the stage. And all the sudden Marc Jacobs stood on stage. The crowd started to whisper, as this was not the normal way a fashion show would start. The designer always came at the end of the show on stage, not at the beginning.

Marc held up a microphone and started to speak.

"Good evening New York, hello Brooklyn. It's a pleasure to be here. My dear friends, colleagues, and maybe enemies … I'm so delighted to see you all here tonight and join me during the upcoming show. I've recently had the pleasure to work with a few very talented young designers during a work shop. And one of them amazed me that much that I had to bring this talent with me here. Not only that this young designer has an amazing eye when it comes to fashion, no this designer even creates a whole new fashion world. And I'm so thrilled that I can introduce you to her tonight … please welcome one of your own, Brooklyn.

Ladies and gentlemen, Marc Jacobs proudly presents Lady J. Humphrey Designs!"

Marc stepped aside, and the first model walked up to the stage and the runway. The crowd started applauding the young woman, who did her job just perfect. But six people on the left, as well as two people on the right of the runway only starred at her in astonishment.

Chuck turned to Nate. „Well, here we have our explanation. Looks like Little J is back", he whispered. Nate was still trying to comprehend what Marc Jacobs just said, but it looked like Chuck was right. He gazed over to Dan and Rufus, who both had a surprised expression on their faces. _They both didn't know. No one knew what this was all about._ He couldn't help but smile, this was so Jenny like.

He looked over to Blair, who seemed outraged. Chuck and Serena both tried to calm her down, and not make a scene in front of all these people. Somehow Nate could understand her, but on the other hand – it was over two years ago and she was with Chuck now, at least somehow.

The show went on. Female as well as male models presented Jenny's first collection. On from what Nate could tell, it was great. She had mixed up old with new styles. Creating a whole new style; elegant, but crazy – innocent, but sexy – old fashion, but modern. To say the least, it was outstanding.

The reactions of the crowd for each new ensemble being presented, confirmed Nate's opinion. They loved it. Where ever he looked, people were whispering, pointing to the models and appreciating what they saw. Whether it were long evening gowns, short cocktail dresses, business clothes for men and women, or street wear. Jenny had brought up clothes for the entire range, but mostly – they weren't exclusive. Everyone could wear them, but still they looked very special and unique.

Nate always knew how talented she was. She had proofed it already a few years ago, but seeing this show. He truly was amazed by her talent. Nevertheless he also had this knot in his stomach. Not even knowing where it was coming from.

He should be happy for his former friend. Are they even friends now? She invited him, so probably yes. But what if she only invited him to rub her success under his nose? To show everyone who let her down back then and gave up on her (which somehow included him), that she was never really defeated. That she only needed to get away to raise her entire potential – to rise like a phoenix from the flames.

A black haired model in a coral red evening dress was just walking up the runway. She was holding a little bouquet in her hands, which made her look like a bridesmaid. And obviously she was. The next model coming on stage was wearing a wonderful creme white wedding dress. As far as Nate could tell it was strapless, but the veil made it hard to tell.

The upper part of the dress was a corsage. It was completely embroidered with roses. Only along the hem line the roses were embroidered in the color burgundy. The corsage was held in a V-cut. A burgundy ribbon formed the final end. The lower part of the dress was floor-length and had also along the hem embroided burgundy roses. The model was wearing a crinoline beneath, which made her look like a lady of earlier centuries.

Although Nate was never into weddings or wedding dresses, he had to admit that he liked this one. He could picture his future wife to be to wear this kind of dress when they would get married. _Ok, and this is clearly the reason why men shouldn't attend fashion shows. Am I really thinking about my future wedding? God, I don't even know what kind of relationship I have with Sage. These thoughts are beyond crazy._

He gazed over to the bride model. Something about her felt so familiar, but he couldn't tell what. Due to the veil he couldn't even say how this girl looked like. You couldn't see whether she had black, brown or blonde hair. The veil covered her entire head well. Nate started to wonder how she could even see through it, if he wasn't even able to see her face.

Nate snapped out of his thoughts, watching the show on the runway. The „bride" had stopped in the middle of the runway, and sank down to her knees. Her bridesmaid and what looked like the groom had walked up to her, covering her with black cloths. Building a sort of cube around her.

The lights started to flash, and whirl around the scenery and crowd. The female voice, which had announced earlier that the show would start soon, appeared again through the speakers.

**Brooklyn, New York, please welcome back your daughter: Miss Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey!**

A few more lights flashed over the stage, before the entire lights went out and four light spots were directed on the two models on stage, which still held the cloths up.

In a sudden movement they let the cloths down, and a golden blonde Jenny Humphrey appeared in an outstanding white dress. She smiled all over the face, when the crowd started to cheer and applause.

Nate couldn't take his eyes of the young girl on the runway. There she was, and she looked like back in the days when he had moved in to the Humphrey loft. Her hair was waist long and golden blonde again, she obviously had stopped dyeing them. And also her make-up was light, making her look totally natural.

But what got the most to him, was the dress she was wearing. It made her look matured and grown up. She was wearing a white, very sexy evening dress. Which she obviously had worn underneath the wedding dress. _Is it even normal that designers present their own clothes?_, Nate thought. He was pretty sure that Jenny had been the bride.

His gaze went over her entire being. The dress was totally made out of white lace and had only one strap, which went over her right shoulder. Then it continued like a boob tube, only her breasts were covered with white cups. On the left side the lace continued down her waist to the skirt. Her belly, her back and the right waist were shown in it's entirety. She was wearing white panties beneath the skirt. The skirt started short on the left and turned floor-length to the right. Giving an extraordinary view of her wonderful long legs.

_I would kill to have her legs curled around my waist. _Nate had to take a couple of deep breaths, while looking at this stunning young woman in front of him. He didn't even realized that the crowd around him had gotten up to it's feet, giving the young designer standing ovations.

„Man, who would have thought that Jennifer could pull up such a show! It's amazing, don't you think?", Chuck screamed over the loud crowd. „Hey, are you OK, Nathaniel?" , he asked with concern, when he saw the pale face of his friend, who was the only one still seated.

Nate's mind went wild and was spinning massively. There she was, the young girl he used to love so long ago. The girl, he had been so proud of. The girl, that he had rejected – more than once. _WHY?_ The girl, that had lost her path. The girl, that had lost her virginity to his best friend. _FUCK WHY?_ The girl, that had left town without even saying goodbye to him. _WHAT THE FUCK, WHY?_

Now she stood there, just a few feet away from him on that runway. Celebrating her first collection of her own fashion line. This couldn't be true. This clearly was all just a fucking nightmare. He saw Chuck's concerned face, could hear him say something, but not understanding what. Nate only gazed at the so familiar face, that now looked straight over to him.

Two pairs of blue eyes connected. She smiled brightly at him, and it was a genuine, friendly smile. As much as he used to love this smile, and looking into her wonderful eyes, he couldn't stand it right now. He wasn't even sure why, but all he knew was that he needed to get out of here – now and fast.

Nate immediately got up from his chair. Still holding the gaze with Jenny. She looked so damn beautiful and sexy in that dress. It was truly killing him.

„I'm sorry, I have to go", he only threw in Chuck's direction, and without another word he started to walk out as fast as possible.

If he would have turned around, he would have seen the short hurt expression on Jenny's face before she was joined on the runway by Marc Jacobs, celebrating her victory. But Nate was already in the foyer, making his way through to get out and drive home. As far away from this place as he could.

* * *

Nate arrived thirty minutes later at the Empire. He walked straight into the penthouse, and into his room. He was caught by surprise when he saw Sage sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

„Hi, I hope it's alright that I'm here", she said shyly, after seeing his stressed expression.

Nate shortly nodded. „Sure it is. Actually … actually I could need some distraction. It was quite a fucked up day", he stated, and went over to her to kiss her.

„Really? What happened? You can tell me, if you want."

He sat down on the bed next to her. Not even sure where to start.

„Well, you know that I published Dan's chapter about his father. According to Gossip Girl, he wants to sue the Spectator and me. And as much as I hate to admit it, but Gossip Girl was mainly never wrong with her postings. So all I can do now, is hope he won't. Then a person popped up, where I didn't imagine I would ever see her again. And during my ride here, I got a phone call from some woman of Vanity Fair, telling me that I'm no longer allowed to publish Dan's chapters as he obviously signed the rights over to them. I only had a verbal deal with him, so now the Spectator is out of the game."

He sighed, and let his head hang down while ruffling his hands through his hair. Sage turned over to him, hugging him from the back.

„Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be alright. You're amazing in your job, and you'll find a way to handle things with Dan. But mostly, you got me by your side to get through it", she said sweetly. Holding back the thought of Jenny Humphrey being back in town. Of course Gossip Girl had blogged it the second she had appeared on stage. As much as Sage had tried to be confident about her relationship with Nate, she wasn't sure what Jenny's return to New York would mean for them.

"I hope you're right. The Spectator is all I have. I don't want to lose him", Nate confessed to her.

He got up from the bed, took of his jacket and shirt, grabbed Sage by the waist to pin her down on his bed. He really needed some distraction. Deep down inside him a tiny voice started to speak. _You know that you'd rather be with someone else now. You can try to deny it, but you can't run from the truth. _


	2. Chapter 2

After show = Aftermath

Jenny still couldn't believe how well and great the show went down. She had been so excited the entire days before, that she was totally sure something would totally go wrong. But it worked out just fine. She had been in town for quite a few days, and really did manage to stay under the radar. No one had spotted her, and it was a full surprise to everyone when she stepped on stage.

The surprise on the faces of her family and sort of friends was amazing. She always wanted to come back with a huge bang, and she clearly did. She stood backstage with Marc and all of the crew and models, celebrating her huge victory. But even though she had succeeded, there was one thing that made her inside churn – Nate's sudden leaving.

As much as she tried to deny it, it hurt her more than she would have expected. She had looked forward to see them all again, which also would include the encounter which pretty sure would come soon. And when she got on the runway, she immediately flashed her looks over to her family and former friends. They all had smiles on their faces, enjoying the show – even Blair seemed impressed. But mostly her eyes had stayed with Nate. He looked even more handsome than he did back when. Inside she slapped herself for drooling, but she couldn't help herself – he was still sexy as hell.

The second their eyes really connected, it felt like back in the times. It was just them. But then without a warning, he had turned and stormed out. It would have been to good to be true, if no one was still mad at her. And he was the first proof that she still had to do amends to a few people, if she wanted her new start to work out.

Jenny gazed over to the long curtain, which separated the backstage area from the main hall. The security had just let a few people through, and she knew those faces all too well. Dan came in followed by his father, and his new girlfriend, which seemed to have Dan's age. Behind them Blair, Serena, Chuck, Lily and Eleanor walked over. Some with smiles on their faces, some with disappointment, confusion and anger.

„So, when exactly would you inform us that you're coming back to New York?", her father started straight the questioning.

Jenny couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was still the same old Rufus. „It also took you some time to tell me that your girlfriend could easily be my sister", she replied sarcastic.

„Dad, I don't want to fight again. Can we all go over there, sit down and talk as adults, that we are?", she asked, while letting her gaze fly over all the people of her past.

Rufus had flinched a little over her statement concerning Ivy. She was right, they were all grown ups. They also should behave like that, and he should give her the chance to explain.

„Fine with me. Let's sit down and talk", he replied to her wish. Dan nodded in agreement. Blair wasn't sure, if she really wanted to stay and talk. She'd rather just hit her. But Serena as well as Chuck already followed Jenny to a near by lounge area.

They all sat down, and a waiter of the catering service brought them glasses and champagne.

„Ok, I know it's all weird and strange to you, but I can explain everything", Jenny started explaining. „It all started round about eight month ago. As you know I became a student at St. Martins design school in London. There was a competition held which included Marc as a judge. We had to design three outfits – one evening gown, one normal street clothes, and one for business. He liked my designs so much, that not only I won the competition but also he wanted to meet me in person. The main price was to design a gown for our female president for a royal event that she would attend. But due to my meeting with Marc – well, it all came a little different then."

She took a short sip from her champagne glass, looking at the familiar faces. They all hung on her lips.

„Marc was so amazed by my designs, the ones that I had presented during the competition as well as the ones I had in my sketchbook, that he decided to tutor me. I became his protege. He offered me to teach me everything I need to know about running my own line, when I present my first three collections under his name. Lady J. Humphrey by Marc Jacobs. It was my big chance and I grabbed it. I would have been stupid not to do it. Anyways... I started working on my first collection, mainly in London. But one week ago I came to New York. Why I didn't tell anyone? It's simple – first of all, I wanted to surprise you, and second, there are still some issues unsolved and I really hope that we can put it past us tonight."

Jenny sighed heavily. „Look, I know I have messed up massively before I left. I hurt all of you, well pretty much all of you. I never meant too, but I didn't see any other way back then. I was just a kid, totally lost and confused, and I wanted my old life back. The one I used to know and loved – my Brooklyn life. Yes, I know it sounds strange and it doesn't make any sense as I did everything to become a part of the UES, but truth is … the more I tried, the more I changed. And I started to hate the person I became. I couldn't recognize my own mirror image anymore. That wasn't me, neither was dad himself. I know you loved Lily, but you gave up yourself by doing so. We moved from Brooklyn to the UES. You started to wear formal clothes, even tuxes. You went to events, you would have never attended if you weren't married to her. We both have changed massively, and I … I wanted our old selves back. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone while trying."

Rufus sighed out loud. „Why didn't you tell me back then, Jenny? Why did you act out like that instead of talking to me?", he asked confused and sad.

„Honestly dad, even if I would have told you, nothing would have changed. You were so in love with Lily, you would have never given up on her. And you also wouldn't let me move alone back to Brooklyn with only Dan as my watchdog", she laughed a little.

„Dad, I'm sorry that I tried to break you and Lily apart. I always wanted you to be happy. But at that time … I have turned into a selfish bitch. I only thought about me, and I know that was wrong. Although with things standing today, I guess I wasn't so wrong...", she stopped mid sentence and gazed over to Lily, who shifted a little in her seat. Still looking as graceful as always.

Of course Jenny knew how things have went downhill between Lily and her dad. She tried to keep up with her family by skyping with them as often as she could while being in London. After the unbelievable return of Bart Bass, she had called her dad every day. Somehow Jenny had the odd feeling that his marriage to Lily wouldn't last any longer, and that Lily would go back to Bart. To her own disappointment Jenny turned out to be right.

„Don't worry, kiddo. That is all past, and we shouldn't live in it, right? I'm proud of you. Those designs, they were awesome. And if you want to come home, there is always a place for you. You know that", Rufus said smiling. He leaned over to his daughter and got her into a tight embrace.

„Thanks dad, but I'm not coming home – at least not to Brooklyn", she replied simply. „I do appreciate your offer, and I'd love to take it for lunch or dinner invitations, but not for living. I think it's time that I stand on my own feet, as I already somehow did in London. So I decided to get me my own place. Marc helped me to rent an amazing loft in Tribeca, close to SoHo."

Rufus was caught off guard by this announcement. He had hoped that Jenny would stay at the loft, if she really would return to New York. But even though he felt a little sad, he was also happy that his little girl would return to town.

„Oh please, Blair. Not everyone can be so snotty to live at the UES. I thought your time at NYU got you a little grounded, guess not", Jenny stated, when seeing the disgusted look on Blair's face over her future living situation. „Take it from the positive side, you won't see me everyday round your corner."

Blair only snorted shortly. „That brings me to a very good point, Humphrey. Didn't I make myself clear two years ago, that I..."

„...you want me out of town", Jenny interrupted her. „Yeah, I remember that speech clearly. But you know what – I don't care anymore. I have obeyed back then, cause I wanted to leave town myself. But now, different time – different story and person. I was born and raised in this city, just as you were. I have every right to be and live here, and not even you Blair Waldorf will hold me back on doing so."

Jenny held her hand up, to bring Blair to a stop when she saw that Blair was about to interrupt her.

„I know you like to believe in, that you have the saying in this town. But if there is anything that I have learned in London, than that I'm the only person deciding how my life will take place. This is my life, and I let no one – ever – take over it. I'm gonna live it the way that I think it's best for me.

Look, I know I did a very horrible thing to you. And I'm truly, truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you believe me. Do you remember the night when you came here to Brooklyn? You told me that Nate was in love with Serena, Chuck with you, and Dan with Vanessa. That nobody would love me, not even my own father. Those words of yours … they stung so deeply. They were like poison to me. I had to proof them wrong, so I went to find the only person where I hoped he would proof them wrong. But as you know, he wasn't there. Instead I found Chuck. We were both in a miserable state – lost, alone and hurt. I can't take back that night, but believe me – _I wish I could_. It meant _nothing_, to neither one of us. It was a huge mistake, and we both knew it straight after."

Jenny turned her head towards Chuck. „I'm sorry, that I messed things up for you. But mostly that I used you as my ticket out of town."

Chuck looked at his former step-sister, and nodded only. He did admire her, back at the Kiss on the lips party. But he was a different person then, and had screwed up big time. He always thought that she was an attractive girl, today even damn hot. Chuck never understood Nate for not going after her. There might have been issues, like Dan, her dad or the age difference. But this girl was clearly worth the fight. The more he got to know her during their sort of family time, the more he believed in that she was just the kind of girl Nate needed.

„It's all right. As your father said, it's past. And things have mainly turned out the way they should be", Chuck gazed over to Blair. „Maybe this entire mess even deepened our feelings for each other. We've been through so much by now."

He squeezed her hand, ensuring her that they belong. Blair only replied with a smile. She then turned to Jenny. Her look first harsh and stern, then turning soft and kind.

„I always knew you could pull up a huge show like this. Your dad is right, your designs are outstanding. I really don't know how to compete with it. But nevertheless, I'll try. And I would be pleased if you would join the Waldorf show in two days as our guest. Am I right, mother?"

„Sure, my dear", Eleanor replied immediately. „That was a wonderful show, Jenny. Your designs are marvelous. You're truly talented, and you will go your way. Honestly, I wished it would have led you to Waldorf Designs." She sighed slightly after her last words.

„True to that, mother. But we should see it positive. With Jenny in our back, we have to work even harder to be better. She will be our fashion enemy number one", Blair laughed out.

Jenny wasn't sure what to think about the latest comments. Of course she was flattered and honored that they liked her designs that much, but she wasn't quite sure if Blair was honest about it. Or if this was just another game to her.

„Anyways Jenny, you're right – we should put everything past us. This is as much your hometown as it's mine. I appreciate your apology and accept it. You have changed while you were gone. You've grown up. Keep it up, Humphrey."

With that she got up from her chair, gazing at Chuck. „I still have a lot to do for the show, so I keep going now. Do you want to stay and catch up, or are you coming with me?"

„I'll come with you", he got up as well. „Jenny, it was a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations on your line. Maybe we can all meet after Blair's show for a come together so we can all catch up on each others lives. Only if you want, of course."

„That sounds good, Chuck. I'd like to do that. And Blair, thank you. I really hope we can start over again. If not now, than maybe someday in the future."

„We'll see. Goodnight, Jenny. Mr. Humphrey, Dan, Ivy, Lily, it was great to see you tonight. Serena, mother, are you still staying? Or shall we give you a ride?"

Mrs. Waldorf turned over to her daughter. „I think I'm gonna stay a little longer. I want to talk to Marc a bit, and a few others of the industry. I get me a car later. But thanks sweetheart. Don't work to long."

Serena stood up from her chair, wanting to leave the event as well. Jenny got up too.

„Serena, I was hoping we could talk shortly. Do you have few minutes for me, please?", Jenny asked friendly.

Her former step-sister looked over to her. Actually she rather wanted to leave. The last encounters with Jenny weren't the best, and she totally understood why Nate had left the event so early. She should have done it too. But on the other hand, she had to admit that Jenny had changed. And if Blair was able to forgive her and start new, why shouldn't she?

„Sure, I can spare a few moments. I take a later ride, we see us tomorrow, B?"

„Of course. Just come over anytime. Unless Steven needs you", she smiled knowingly.

Serena just shook her head, while slapping Blair's arm shortly.

„Very funny, B. So what do you want to talk about?", she turned her attention towards Jenny.

„I wanted to apologize to you too. I know, I did some very horrible things to you, when all you ever did was being kind and a great sister to me. Serena, I can't tell you how deeply sorry I am for what I did. Trying to break Nate and you up, joining Juliet's game – and I swear I didn't know that she had planned to drug you. If I had known, I would have never went along. I'm so, so sorry.

I do understand, if you might not be able to forgive me right away. But I do hope, you'll be able to do so in future. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that."

Serena gazed at the younger girl in front of her. She looked like the Jenny, she got to know when she first started to date Dan, just a little older and more grown up. She clearly wasn't the bitch anymore, that she was while living with them.

„Well, I appreciate your apology too. But I think it's going to take some time. Yes, it has been over two years since, and truth is – my relationship with Nate, it would have come to an end anyways. Guess we never were made for more than friends. Nevertheless, I haven't forgotten what you did. We'll see where this is going to", she turned to go, but stopped in her tracks a bit after.

Serena turned around once more. „Can I ask you a question, out of curiosity."

Jenny frowned a little. „Uhm, sure. What is it?"

„Why did you come back? Is it really just to build up your line here in New York? Or is it because you're still in love with him?"

Jenny was taken aback by her last question. She knew that people would ask why she had returned, but she didn't expected anyone to name Nate as a reason.

„No, he is not the reason. Yes, I loved him way more than it was good for me. It took me quite a while to realize it. But I did move on. I'm really just back for launching my line. And of course, being with my family again. As much as I enjoyed being in London, I did miss them. This is my home – it always was, it always will be."

Serena nodded. „Good. Nate has built up a good life for himself, and I don't want you to mess that up for him."

With that she turned around, and left the backstage area. Jenny was stunned by her words. She would never do anything that could hurt Nate or his company.

„Jenny, we want to go back to the loft. Will you join us, or do you have an after show party to attend?", her father snapped her out of her thoughts.

Jenny looked over to him and his girlfriend. It was so weird to see him with such a young girl at his side.

„Uhm, actually there is a party. Don't you want to come?"

„Well, I don't think it's our circle of friends", her father chuckled. „We can celebrate tomorrow. You should enjoy your night. How about lunch?"

„That sounds just great, dad. Where has Dan gone?", she asked, gazing around to find her brother, but couldn't spot him anywhere.

„I don't know. Guess he went to ruin someone else's life", he replied coldly.

Jenny was shocked by her father's reaction. She had read the article on the Spectator. Yes, it was harsh, but Dan also wrote the truth.

„Dad, I do understand that your angry, but don't you think you're a little over reacting here? It's not like he wrote lies. You are dating Ivy, and you somehow turned into Lily's puppy. Whether you like it or not. Yes, you always worked hard to help us live our dreams – and we are both grateful for it. But while being with Lily, you gave up your old life. Matter of fact. You can't blame Dan for that", she summed her opinion about it up.

„Maybe you two could talk about it tomorrow? During the lunch?", she asked hopefully.

„I'll invite him, but I can't promise that I'll forgive him right away", Rufus stated. „So, if you're moving back to town now, does that mean you won't attend St. Martins any longer? I thought we agreed that you would go to college before starting your own line."

Jenny rolled her eyes again, and sighed. „Dad, this is a chance of a lifetime. I got to work with Marc Jacobs, one of the best designers out there. He loves my work, and is willing to help me build up my own line. You don't throw a chance like that away. But for what it's worth, Marc is close to the people of Parsons. There are a few courses that I'd like to attend. We'll work on a plan so that I can do both – building up my line, as well as going to college and graduate."

Rufus was amazed to hear this. „Ok, honestly now, who are you and what did you do to my daughter?"

They both burst out laughing, reaching for each other for another tight embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here comes the next chapter. A littel heart to heart - too bad we never saw that at the show. Hope you'll like this chapter. Give me your piece of mind after reading ... would love to know what you think.**

**Some ideas are already in my head for the upcoming chapters. Maybe I'll get some more when watching Taylor and her band tomorrow night :) **

* * *

**Long talk – overdue**

Nate woke up in the morning, Sage still asleep next to him. She definitely managed to distract him last night. Nevertheless he ended up dreaming from a certain blonde. And as far as he could remember – that dream was damn steamy.

_Why does she mess with my head this much? It's crazy, I'm with Sage and that's all that matters. She hasn't even said goodbye back then, neither did she think to contact me properly to say hello. No, she left two years ago, and that's how it will remain – with her out of my life._

Sage woke up, and greeted him with a kiss. Only to leave the bed straight after, to get ready for her lunch with her father and Serena. Somehow it was weird that he was seeing a high school girl, which was at the same time the daughter of his best friend's boyfriend.

He had pulled up his tablet to look onto the latest news. Clearly he didn't expected what greeted him there.

„You've got to be kidding me!", he exclaimed.

Sage stopped in her tracks and turned around. „What's wrong?", she asked curiously, hoping it wasn't anything about Jenny and Nate.

„Vanity Fair published Dan's next chapter – it's about me! And it's not positive. I can't believe him! He's supposed to be my friend!", he yelled out frustrated. „I mean, first he lets me down by getting that deal with Vanity Fair, and now he releases a chapter about me. Listen to this, _everything the Golden Boy touches turns to dust._"

„Well, he is obviously just jealous. He is poor, right?", Sage mused while sliding next to Nate again.

„That's not the point. He can totally ruin my reputation with this article, and sadly it contains quite the truth. The Spectator is not doing so well. Now that I lost Dan's book – it really doesn't look good", he admitted, while sitting up on the side of the bed.

Sage flung her arms around Nate's back. „What can I do to help? I'd do anything to avoid the lunch with dad and Serena van der Fluffy."

„You'd better go. And be nice to Serena, remember – thanks to her we're still allowed to date."

Nate kissed her on the top of her nose, and went into the bathroom. After a short shower he was ready to face the day with all it's complications. Sage had left already.

When he entered the living room Chuck sat on the couch, reading the news papers.

„Good morning, Nathaniel. As I see your young mistress has already left", he stated nonchalantly.

„Chuck, I'm not in the mood for this right now", he replied harsh.

„Well, it's just that I was quite surprised to see her here. After last night I expected a different young lady to be around", he answered dryly.

Nate shot him a lock. „Really? Sage is my girlfriend, as you may remember. She is the only girl that will be around my bedroom. And whatever brought Jenny back, I don't care. The Humphrey's are the last people on earth that I want to be in contact with right now", Nate shot out angrily.

Chuck gazed up at him. Monitoring his best friend for awhile. „Guess you read the Vanity Fair article already. Look Nathaniel, he is a douche. There is nothing that you should worry about. So he wrote that you don't use your privileges in the right way, so what? He doesn't even have any. Dan Humphrey would write anything to get his name out there. He always did, and he always will. Tomorrow he has a new victim."

„That's exactly the point, Chuck. Who knows who is next? It could be Blair, Serena or you. And as much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point. Not everything in this article is made up. There is quite the truth in it", Nate explained while plopping on the couch.

Chuck couldn't understand where his friend was coming from. Why was he believing in those written words of Dan?

„This is ridiculous, Nathaniel. There is nothing true about this article. Why do you even think it?"

„Maybe because I have messed up. I have no big story for the Spectator. With Dan leaving, there is nothing we could report about. At least nothing that could raise our reader numbers. I wouldn't be surprised if I have to shut down the office soon", he said weakly.

„Are you serious? This is the most sappiest explanation that you ever gave me. So you lost Dan's book, so? You'll find a new story to report about. Maybe this story just got in", Chuck mused.

Nate looked up at him in incomprehension. „What the hell are you talking about?"

Chuck sighed. His best friend really wasn't the smartest sometimes. „I'm talking about the one person that entire New York is talking about today. And no, it's not you, neither is it Dan."

Nate still looked confused at Chuck, waiting for him to spill the person's name.

„I'm talking about Jennifer Humphrey", Chuck expressed annoyed. „Her fashion show is THE theme in every news paper this morning. Pretty sure everyone in the media would love to have an exclusive interview with her right now. You could get it, you know her. You guys have history."

Nate gazed at Chuck like he had grown a second head. Was he even listening to what they were talking about?

„Chuck, I guess I made myself pretty clear when I said that I don't want to talk to any Humphrey. That includes Jenny!"

„And why that? Because she's Dan's sister, or because she left without saying goodbye to you? Or maybe, because you're still into her?"

Nate got totally infuriated. „Are you fucking kidding me?!"

He shot up from the couch, and stood with both hands clenched as fists in front of Chuck, who remained seated. Watching his best friend amused while acting out.

„Why should I make jokes about such a matter, Nathaniel? I know you're with Sage now, but let's face the truth. Non of your past relationships lasted very long. And for some reason I do believe in that this young blonde girl has to do with it. I know you went through my black book that summer. Be honest, it wasn't because of your break-up with Serena, or?"

Nate was caught off guard. His friend knew him all to well. The tension, which had built up inside him, faded in an instant.

„How do you … how do you know?", he stammered.

Chuck just chuckled. „My dear Nathaniel, I'm after all Chuck Bass. And I'm your best friend. I know you better than you know yourself."

He got up from the couch, and went over to the bar. Even though it was early in the morning, he knew they would need some whiskey to have the upcoming conversation. He purred them both glasses, and went back over to Nate. Handing the second glass out to him.

„I never apologized. I'm truly sorry", he said seriously.

Nate took the glass, and looked again confused at his friend. „What do you mean?"

Chuck sat down again. Took a gulp from the liquid and faced his friend. „I never apologized for sleeping with her. We both know that she was into you, and even though you rejected her and were with Serena at that time. We both know as well that you did love her back then. So, I'm sorry. My action drove her away."

Nate had listened silently. He didn't know what to say. Never did he imagine that Chuck would apologize to him for sleeping with Jenny. This was a strange conversation, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to continue it.

He downed the whiskey in two huge gulps. The liquid was burning in his throat.

„Why did you do it then?", he managed to ask.

Chuck shrugged shortly. „I was alone, lost and sad. I thought that I did lose Blair forever. I was drunk. When Jenny came in, looking for you, I didn't really think about it. I just wanted some company. And she looked just as sad as me, so I offered her a drink. And somehow … well somehow we started kissing."

Nate had the feeling as he was punched in his stomach. Hearing all of this … mainly hearing that she came to see him, didn't make it any better. He somehow always knew it, but to hear it confirmed. She wanted to see him that night. She always wanted him to be her first.

„Why didn't you tell her to go home?", he tried to ask as calm as possible, although his insides were on fire and close to a massive storm.

„Honestly, I didn't want her to go. She was good company that night. Nathaniel, I know you don't like to hear this, especially from me – but Jenny is hot. She always was a damn good looking girl. And ..."

„DARE YOU!", Nate interrupted him immediately. He didn't want to hear any more.

Chuck sighed. „What do you want me to say, Nathaniel? That she is ugly, that I never liked her. That wouldn't be true. I'm not proud of what I did that night. She was sort of my step-sister at that time. But as you know, I didn't force her to. She wanted it too."

Nate hit the couch cushion in frustration. He'd rather wanted to hit Chuck. But he was right, Jenny had agreed. He didn't rape her. _Why? For god's sake, why?_

He felt like the world was spinning around him. Although he knew for two years what had happened that night and why she left, it felt like he was hearing it for the very first time. Somehow Chuck and he had come to a silent agreement not to talk about it – til now.

„Why? Why did you do it? If you knew how we both felt, why did you do it?", Nate brought out through clenched teeth.

Chuck sighed once more. „Simple, because you rejected her, and I was willing to take what she offered that night. We both knew it would mean nothing to either one of us. It was just to fill the emptiness, which we both felt that night. I wanted to be with Blair, and she wanted to be with you. But neither Blair, nor you were there."

Chuck downed his whiskey, and got up to get himself a new glass. Holding out his hand for Nate's glass, who handed it over. His face was sad and hurt.

„You knew it was her first time, and you still went through with it. How could you do that to her? It should have been..."

„Special? You?", Chuck finished his sentence. Nate only nodded. „What can I say? I'm Chuck Bass, and at certain times – I'm still an ass. I never meant to hurt Jenny. And if it's for anything worth, I offered her to stay."

He had filled the glasses again, and handed Nate his glass over. Walked back to his spot on the couch, and sat down again.

„Nathaniel, can I ask you a question?", he suddenly asked.

Nate gazed over to him again. „Sure."

„Why does it still effect you this much? I mean, it's over two years ago. I do have my theory though. We all moved on, but it seems like you haven't."

Chuck looked Nate straight in the eyes. Nate thought about his question, but he wasn't sure what to answer. He actually didn't know why it still effected him. Maybe because she never said goodbye. Maybe because they never talked about it and he couldn't bring it to a closure. Maybe because...

„I don't know. I honestly don't know. I guess it's just that … you're right. I was into her back then. I always shoved my feelings for her aside. Scared of how strong they were. And with Dan … it was all so much and complicated."

Nate took a huge slug of the whiskey. „I loved Serena. I really did, but I guess not the way that you should when being in a relationship. I have always dreamed of being with her, and then there was my chance. Nevertheless, Jenny made me see more than once that it wasn't what I was looking for. I just didn't had the strength to end it, and follow my heart.

Remember the one morning when you found Jenny and me in bed? It took all my strengths to not touch her and sleep with her that night. She looked so damn sexy that night. I tried to convince myself that it would be best for us to remain friends. I know, I hurt her when I rejected her over and over. Truth is, she was the only one who ever fought for me – over a long period. I messed it up."

Nate finished his second glass, while Chuck was silently watching him. Thinking about his friend's latest confession.

„And now? Do you still love her today? Is that why you ran last night? Cause that's the only explanation I have for it", Chuck kept questioning him.

Nate sighed. „I don't know what it was. I like Sage, I really do. But I don't know if it's love. Seeing Jenny in that dress … with her old style. It remembered me of the time we first met, how we kissed on her first fashion show. It was just all too much. I just felt the urge to get out of there. Get away from her. I don't know why."

„You should talk to her. You need to bring a closure to it. May it be by starting over – as lovers or friends – or by walking separated ways. You'll never be able to have a healthy relationship if Jenny is still unsolved hanging over your head."

„Yeah, maybe you're right. But I guess I should think about it a little more. At least try to find out what I want to say to her. Wouldn't be smart to say all the wrong things again."

Nate run a hand through his hair. He gazed over to his friend, who was still watching him.

„So, what do I do now about the Spectator?", he asked, changing the topic.

Chuck couldn't believe this question. „I already told you. Get that interview. It will clearly get you some readers", he stated again.

„No, I'm not going to use my friends – or sort of friends – to help me out. I will talk to her to clear all things between us, but there won't be an interview", Nate clarified once more.

Chuck only sighed again. „If you say so. But honestly, I think you're making a mistake here. It's not using your friends, it's letting your friends help you to remain in business. And I'm sure that Jenny won't mind to help you out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes the next round! Hope you'll like it. Time to pour some hearts out. It took me a bit to write this chapter, as it's quite an important one. Think it turned out quite good. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Nate exited his office to grab another coffee. He had spent most of the day trying to find a new story and fix the numbers. But neither one of his tasks had worked out the way he wanted.

When he got into the hallway of the Spectator, he immediately recognized the beautiful blonde standing next to one of his employees.

_What the hell is she doing here? If Chuck sent her here, he is fucking dead._

„Carol, why is Miss Humphrey here?", he ended up asking his assistant.

Carol looked up from her PC screen, and gazed over to her co-worker and the young blonde. „Oh, I think Shannon is taking an interview for our fashion blog. Miss Humphrey had a stunning launch of her first line last night. Wasn't that the event that the driver took you too, Nate?"

„Yeah, it was", Nate brought out. „I didn't know that we made an interview appointment with her."

„I think the interview was already set up before. But I could be wrong."

Nate decided to walk over and welcome her to the Spectator. But mostly asking Shannon who brought up the interview.

„It was unbelievable sexy", he heard Shannon say to Jenny. „I saw pictures of you in that dress. Outstanding. My husband nearly choked his coffee this morning, when I told him I would meet you for an interview today."

Both women started laughing. „Well, I take that as a compliment – both. Your kind words and your husband's reaction", Jenny smiled back at her.

Nate was looking at the beautiful frame in front of him. Jenny had dressed up all business like. She was wearing a dark-blue blazer, combined with a plain white blouse and a matching dark-blue, knee long skirt. There with she was wearing black half-boots. She stood with the back to him, why his employee spotted him first.

„Oh, hi, Mr. Archibald. May I introduce you to the new star at the fashion sky. This is Miss Jennifer Humphrey. Miss Humphrey, this is our boss and owner of the magazine, Mr. Nathaniel Archibald", Shannon introduced the two of them.

Jenny turned around to face Nate, and gave him a bright smile.

„Hi Nate. Good to see you again", she said nervously, not knowing whether he was happy to see her or not.

Nate took in her sight. Simple make-up, waist long golden blonde hair, clearly the Jenny he got to know so many years back when she was only a freshman at school.

„Hello, welcome to the Spectator. Uhm, Shannon, could you excuse us shortly. Jenny and I know each other from school. We haven't seen each other for over two years now", he explained shortly to his employee, while pointing his arm out in the direction of his office.

„No problem, sir. If you like to take the interview yourself, I can give you my research and help Emma instead", Shannon offered kindly.

„No, it's fine. I'd only like to talk to Jenny for a moment. You can continue the interview afterwards", Nate replied. „Would you mind?", he asked towards Jenny.

Jenny felt pretty uncomfortable as she was quite sure what this conversation would be about. But she had to bring it behind her, better now than later.

She walked over to his office room and entered it. Nate followed her and closed the door straight after. He remained standing in front of the door.

„What are you doing here?", he asked coldly.

Jenny flinched by his tone. _Ok, he is angry._ „Your employee contacted my agent last night. She asked for an interview and we agreed. I came in to talk to her."

„You could talk to any magazine in entire New York, and you decided to talk to mine? I don't need your interview. Neither do I want you in my life at all", he replied even colder than before.

Jenny swallowed hard. But she wouldn't back down, not now – not again. „Look, non that it is any of your business, but I do talk to other magazines as well as news papers too. After last night the phone of my agent doesn't stop ringing. As I said – it was YOUR employee calling US! Not the other way around. I honestly don't know why you're so mad, but don't worry – I'm only here for the interview. After that you don't have to see me ever again."

Jenny looked him straight in the eyes. In earlier times it would have killed her. Let her melt, forget about what she was thinking. But now – his eyes were cold, angry … there was nothing of the care, concern, kindness to be seen, that normally filled his eyes.

He snorted shortly. „You don't know why I'm mad? Seriously?", he said harsh. „Of course you don't. Why should you even care? You've been selfish back then, and it hasn't changed til today."

Jenny's eyes widened. „EXCUSE ME? What is your problem? I only came in for an interview, and now your attacking me. Fine, you think I don't care – well then tell me what I've done that you're so angry with me."

Nate let out a frustrated sigh. Why did he even get her in here? It was a stupid idea. „You know what. Never mind. Do that interview, and then leave my offices please."

With that he turned around and opened the door. Jenny couldn't believe him. She clearly wouldn't leave before she knew what was going on. She walked over to the door, and slammed it shut again.

„NO. I won't leave this office unless you tell me what's wrong, Nate. Obviously you have a problem with me, and I want to know why. You can't treat me this way! NOT AGAIN! Looks like, you are obviously also not the person I thought you were!"

Nate was taken aback by those words. He remembered that he had said them long ago to her. Never did he think she would use them against him. But he had to admit that he wasn't acting rational, so no wonder that she got pissed now too.

"Fine, why did you do it?", he asked cold.

"Why did I do what? Slam the door shut? Yell at you? Come back here? You have to be a bit more concrete here", she answered annoyed.

Nate shot her a look. "Why did you sleep with him? Chuck … I assume you remember, or?", he replied harsh.

Jenny's face went pale, and she felt like the entire room had just started to spin while the ground below her opened up more and more. She had known that this conversation would come up between them eventually, but she had hoped she could avoid it a little longer. She wasn't sure what to answer him at all.

Jenny walked over to Nate's desk and seated herself on one of the chairs in front of it. "What do you want to hear, Nate? What do you want me to say?", she sighed.

"How about the truth", he only stated, even colder than before.

"I was … I was in a very miserable state that night. It's no excuse, I know, but well … truth is: Blair came to our place in Brooklyn that night. She literally slammed in my face that you wouldn't love me, that no one would love me, including my own family. Her words were like poison to me. They hurt so bad. I needed to prove them wrong. So I went over to your place, but you weren't there, Chuck was… it wasn't planned. It just happened. I never wanted…"

She stopped mid-sentenced, not knowing how to explain best what had happened that night. Although she was quite sure that he already knew everything about it. Nate had stayed silent, just listening to her words. He knew the entire story, but to hear it now from her – it pained him even more. He couldn't exactly tell why. It was over two years ago, and they never really dated. It wasn't like she had cheated on him. _So why does it still hurt me so much? Why do I still bother about it?_

Jenny continued. "As I said, I was in a miserable state. So was Chuck. We were both hurt, lost, alone … he thought that he had lost Blair, and I – well, I thought I really had no one left. I kept him company. We comforted each other. We started to drink, and then we started to kiss. You know how it went on. To clear things, he didn't force me to anything. He told me I could leave – it was my decision to stay. If that was your concern. I wanted it too."

Nate let out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't get it. Why? I mean it was your first time, Jenny. It should have been…"

"Special? Or with you?", she interrupted him. "Yeah, tell me about it. But sometimes we don't get what we want. Come on, it's not like your first time was anything better than mine, or? As far as I know you may have spent it with the girl you loved back then, but she wasn't in love with you. And she left straight after, as you were dating her best friend at that time. So looks like we both didn't had the fairytale first time we wanted."

Nate flinched slightly at her words, and looked at her in astonishment. _When did she become so cold and out of feelings? It seems like she lost her believe in love, and it looks like it's all my fault._

"You can't be serious about this. Jenny, you can't…", he started, only to be interrupted by her again.

"It was only sex, Nate. It meant nothing. Chuck and I knew it all the time. We were both lonely and needed someone's company. Blair wasn't there, neither were you. So we comforted each other the best way we could."

"Are you fucking kidding me?", Nate exclaimed. "You could have comforted each other in so many different ways. There was no need to…"

"Fuck each other?", Jenny replied sharp. "It was my decision to lose my virginity to him. Not yours. Why do you even bother about it? It's not like you cared about me back then. You had the chance, you didn't take it. I mean, I couldn't wait for you forever."

His hands clenched to fists. _She must be fucking kidding me. How can she even think that I didn't care?_ He had to breathe a couple of times to steady himself and calm down. Even though her words _'I couldn't wait for you forever'_ resounded in his head. _She truly had fought for me a long time. And what about me? I haven't even tried. I gave up the second I thought she wasn't into me._

"Is that what you're truly thinking? That I didn't care? Jenny, I always cared for you. Who was there for you all the times when you stumbled? Who came to your help whenever you called? And sometimes even without you calling me. How can you say that I never cared for you? I always did. Even way more than I should have."

Nate looked her straight in the eyes. Trying to see if she understood how much she always had meant to him. But all he could see right now was doubt and disbelief.

"You have a very weird way of showing that", she retorted dryly. "Do you always push the people you care about aside? I wanted to be with you, more than you can even imagine. Due to the fact that I _loved_ you. But all you ever did was to reject and hurt me."

Jenny sighed, and got up from her chair. Walking over to the window, gazing out to the street below her, where the traffic was rushing by.

_She loved me. I always knew it, but she never said it out loud, til now. I was such an idiot. I always searched for a girl that would truly love me – for myself. The person I am, and not what I stand for. She always did, excepted the real me. And I … I let her slip away and hurt her in the most horrible way that's possible._

He took two steps towards her. "I don't know what to say", he started to defend himself. Trying to find the right words to explain her his actions back then.

"Then don't say anything at all. It doesn't matter any more", Jenny said sad. "It's ages ago. We all grew up, moved on. We shouldn't dig in old wounds."

"No, Jenny. I need to explain you why", Nate found his courage to come clean with her. "I already said that I always cared for you. But it's not all. Jenny, you were always a very special person to me. And my feelings towards you … I don't know, they overwhelmed me in a way that I couldn't handle. I was so confused back then. With everything that went on in my life. It's no excuse though how I treated you. You deserved better, way better than that."

He sighed heavily before continuing. "When we met, when I kissed you by accident. It was sweet and pure. I should have known that it wasn't Serena. And yes, I still felt strong for her, I tried to patch things up with Blair. But also – I couldn't forget that kiss. Our talk on Blair's birthday … you have no clue how much it meant to me. I don't think that I was ever able to talk to anyone of my friends that open at that time, like I did with you that night. You became a very good friend to me."

Jenny flinched slightly when he marked her as a good friend again. She had started long ago to hate that word when it came to define Nate's and her's relationship to each other. Nate noticed her reaction and immediately went on.

"As I wanted the truth from you, here is my truth: the more I got to know you – the more you _amazed_ me. The time when I was staying at your place, I was able to see the real Jenny Humphrey. Not that I didn't see you before, but living with you showed me pretty much everything that I needed to know about you. And I liked what I saw, I liked it a lot. I tried to fight those feelings, as they were so wrong. You were the little sister of my best friend, two years younger than me, but that night at Max's apartment … when you kissed me. I couldn't resist any longer, and I didn't want to. I meant every word I said to you on the night of your guerilla fashion show – I wanted to be with you and be there for you. But it all got so complicated with Dan, and Vanessa … you were only fifteen. I wrote that letter, told you how I feel and left town for awhile. I hoped that after my return, things might have settled a bit and we could try to fix everything. But it all came differently, which was mainly my fault … I took the easy way out. Although I always knew it was wrong. I was afraid and scared of my feelings for you, which were way stronger than anything I ever felt before", Nate finally admitted.

Jenny still faced the window. She had listened to every of his words, remembering the time he was talking about all to clear. A few tears had started to escape her eyes when hearing him say how strong he felt about her back then. _Why did he never say it to me in person?_

"I should have never chosen Vanessa over you. I'm so sorry. And Serena … she was a question that I needed to be answered. But we were never meant to be. I can't take those things back, make my decisions undone. But you have to believe me when I say that it was never ever my intention to hurt you on purpose. Or hurt you at all. Jenny, I always cared about you."

More tears had strolled down her face. She raised her right arm, and wiped them away with her palm. Trying hard to steady herself inside, so she could face him with all confidence again.

"I appreciate your explanation and apology, but it doesn't change anything, Nate. You rejected me more than once, I got hurt more than once, and I ended up sleeping with Chuck", she summed up while turning to Nate again during the last words. "The only thing I do regret is that I used him then. I mean, I knew that if my dad would find out, he would send me away. So Chuck was my ticket out of town. I just didn't expect it would hurt so many people."

Nate was a little confused by her latest statement. He thought that his confession about his true feelings for her back then would cause a bigger reaction of her, not that she would change the topic back to Chuck. And especially not to her leaving New York. "What do you mean with your ticket out of town?", he asked right away. "Why would you want to leave?"

"I hated who I had become", she retorted simply. "Since freshman year I tried everything to become friends with Blair and everyone of the elite. To make myself a name, become a part of Constance and the UES. But I failed, and the more I tried – the more I changed. Especially after dad and Lily got married and we moved into her apartment. It wasn't me any more, Nate. And you know it. Anyways, I hated who I had become, but I also knew that if I would remain in the UES, nothing would change. I was hoping if dad and I would move back to Brooklyn, that things would become as they used to be. Foolish and selfish me. Dad would have never given up on Lily, or let me live with Dan all alone in Brooklyn."

She took two steps towards Nate, who still stood in the middle of the room.

"I messed up when I tried to break them, but also when I tried to break Serena and you. I'm sorry for that. I was so crazy in love with you, that I didn't even think straight. It took me quite a while to realise how bad this infatuation was for me. But the longer I was away from here, the more I got back to myself and started to heal. Leaving New York was the best thing I ever did. I know now who I am and what I want. But mostly, I know now that we never would have worked. So it was good that you friend zoned me. It made it way easier for me to leave", Jenny explained to a very stunned Nate.

He was trying to comprehend her words, but failed by doing so. "I don't understand, Jenny. If you hated the UES and what it turned you into, then why did you still try to become a part of it? Why didn't you just turn your back on it?"

Jenny started laughing. "Are you serious now?", she asked, still giggling. "Nate, I was at Constance – I was the Queen, my dad was married to Lily Bass, van der Woodsen – whatever. Dan had this urge to be excepted, and somehow I had it too. Even if I wanted to turn my back, how could I have done it? I lived in the UES at that time. I was a part of it, somehow. And I didn't want to turn my back on you. I still had hope."

The last sentence caught Nate off-guard again. _She never gave up on me, not once. And I let her fall the second it got to complicated and she disappointed me. I'm such a douche._

"Well, whatever…", Jenny said. "It's ages ago, ancient history. We all made our mistakes while growing up. Guess that's why they call it to grow up. It's past, and I don't want to live in it. I should go to Shannon, give her that interview that she is waiting for. It was good to see you again, Nate."

She walked past him and straight for the door. "So that's it? You just walk out of my office and it's done?", Nate asked confused and somehow angry. Although he couldn't really place why her behaviour upset him that much.

"Nate, yes it's done. We can't change anything that has happened back in the days. And talking about it, trying to analyse everything won't make it undone either. It won't get us anywhere. All we can do is to move forward. Live our lives the way we think it's the best for us. Goodbye Nate."

Jenny turned around again, opened the door and excited his office room. Leaving a very stunned and confused Nate Archibald behind her. If he had thought the day couldn't get any more worse, he was wrong about it.

* * *

Jenny had talked to Shannon for nearly two hours. About her designs, the feeling of having an own fashion line in the age of only nineteen, her time in London as well as her triumphal return to New York.

When they were done, Jenny only wanted to get out of the offices and head to her new loft in Tribeka. She had tried to forget the entire conversation with Nate earlier, but especially the part about his feelings for her back in school times resounded in her head on heavy rotation.

She exited the room that Shannon and she had talked in. There was still a huge buzz going on in the bureau. Nate's assistant was nowhere to be seen, his door was a little open. Jenny thought about saying goodbye. _You already did that earlier today, remember silly girl? You promised yourself not to walk down that road again. So go home – right now._

Jenny walked forward, but instead of turning to the exit, she went further in direction of Nate's office. _Of course you'd stay the masochist you've always been. Not a good idea, girl._ When she stood in front of the door, ready to open it, she heard voices inside. And to her surprise one she didn't expect to hear here.

"Nathaniel, it is very noble that you try to run this company all by yourself, but we both know that you can't do it without help any longer", stated Bart Bass very dryly. "There are quite a lot of rumours that you're in financial trouble. You know that I can help."

Nate snorted. "As you said Mr. Bass, there are rumours. And that's what they are – only rumours. I clearly don't need your help to run the Spectator. We're doing just fine."

"Who are you trying to fool here? Me or yourself? Nathaniel, you shouldn't forget who I am. There is pretty much nothing I don't know", Bart retorted matter of factly.

"I do know way to well who you are. As you may remember I'm the best friend of your son for ages. I was able to witness your actions first hand over years. So don't think I would underestimate you. I don't. Nevertheless, I don't need help. Especially not yours. This conversation is over now. If you don't mind, I have business to attend to", Nate said sharp and strict.

Jenny had remained in her spot, overhearing this short conversation. Wondering which interest Bart Bass could have in the Spectator. As far as she knew, he never had any interest in the publishing sector. This was weird.

She took a few steps back, when she heard a chair being pushed over the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nathaniel. My offer will stand for awhile, if you change your mind. You know where to find me", Bart offered his help once more, knowing exactly that Nate stood with his back to the wall.

"No need too, as I said, we're doing just fine. Whatever you heard, it was a misinformation", Nate repeated once more. Holding his hand out to the door of his office.

Bart Bass left his office, only to stop two steps later. Nate nearly ran into him. _Damn it! What is his fucking problem? I thought I made myself clear._

"Jennifer Humphrey! Now that is a surprise. Didn't expect to see you here. It's been awhile. Congratulations on your line. I heard it was a huge success. Lily was stunned by your designs", Bart greeted Jenny kindly.

_Jenny is still here? Did their interview took so long? Or was she waiting to talk to me once more?_ Nate couldn't help to hope for the last. Somehow he felt that their conversation wasn't over earlier.

Jenny turned half around to face Bart Bass and Nate, who now stood in front of her.

"Bart, you look pretty good for a dead person. Looks like death treated you well", she couldn't hold back the remark. Jenny was still pissed that Lily left Rufus pretty much the second Bart popped up again. Nate smiled over her remark. This was definitely the Jenny he used to know.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was giving an interview to the fashion blogger of Nate's magazine. After last night getting some press is not the worse. It's a bigger surprise to see you here. Didn't know you're in publishing, or did I miss out on something while you were dead?"

"Well, I see. Same attitude as always. Some things obviously never change", Bart retorted colder.

Nate felt like punching his lights out. How dare him to say that she hasn't change. This ass whole never knew her at all.

Jenny let out a laugh. "Yeah, true to that. Some things really never change. Like you going straight after Lily, or her running right back into the arms of a rich dick. I really wished dad and her would have never gotten involved with each other. It would have been way better for all of us. Especially as Lily never really loved my father at all. If she would have, she wouldn't have turned him into her little puppy. But whatever … you two truly deserve each other. Both shallow, only into money and status. Guess neither one of you even knows what true love really is."

"Not the nicest way to talk about a woman that always supported you, Jennifer."

"Neither was it nice how she treated my father. Nor how she treated Ivy, who was hired by her own sister. As far as I know, she didn't go after her. But when CeCe left everything to Ivy, she immediately tried to ruin her. Yeah, Lily is a very classy lady. How dare I to question it", Jenny stated. "My regards to the new Mrs. Bass again. Hope she finally found, whatever she was looking for."

Bart shook his head slightly. "Jennifer, good luck on your line. Sure you'll need it. Nathaniel, you know where to find me." With those words he left the office rooms.

Jenny starred after him, still wondering why he was interested in the Spectator. Sure, she could ask Nate, but that would mean that she had to admit that she had listened to their conversation.

Nate stood only two steps away from Jenny, his gaze fixed on her. He always admired her way to deal with powerful people, today was no difference. She may not have won that battle against Bart, but she also didn't lose it.

"I'm gonna go. It was nice to see you again, Nate. And whatever Bart was talking about, you'll do just fine without him", her words snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sure, there is no way I'm going to work with him. It was good seeing you too. Jenny, do you think…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Archibald", said his assistant Carol, "but there is an urgent phone call."

Nate gazed over to her. "I'll take it in a bit." He turned to Jenny again, who had made her way over to the exit.

"Go to work, Nate. Guess you have a lot to do to run this place. I have to go anyways. A few more interviews are waiting, and a business dinner later. Take care of yourself", with those words she turned around and left.

This was the second time within a few hours that she left him standing behind. Not even giving him the slightest chance to ask if there was a chance to rekindle their friendship. _Are you sure that you only want to be friends with her? Let's face it, you never felt like that about her in the past. Why do you think it could be like that in the future? She was always special to you – and be honest, she always will be._


	5. Chapter 5

There she was again – at Cotillion. Jenny stood in a side room, looking at the young girl she had dressed. The 17-years-old blonde in front of her gazed over her review mirror.

"OMG, this dress is so outstanding. Thank you so much that you designed it for me on such short notice. I can't thank you enough for this, Jenny. It's the best dress ever!", she squealed out loud.

Jenny laughed. "You're welcome, Annabelle. I really hope you have fun tonight. And thank you for choosing me as your favourite designer. It's good publicity for me too. So go out there, and rock it!"

Annabelle dragged Jenny into a tight hug, and stormed out of the room. Leaving a laughing Jenny Humphrey behind. Jenny gathered her stuff together and made her way out of the room into the hallway. She was still placing a few needles back into the pincushion when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", she immediately exclaimed. "I wasn't looking where I was heading too. I'm really…", she stopped talking when looking up at the person she had run into. Her mouth dropped when she recognized the all to familiar face.

"Sorry?", he asked with a wide smirk on his face, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uhm, yeah. Nate? What are you doing here?", she asked confused and surprised at the same time.

"I could ask the same question. As far as I remember your cotillion was already a few years ago. I think I even escorted you, if I'm not wrong", he replied with a smile. "So, what's your excuse?"

Jenny smiled back at him. "Nice try, Mr. Archibald. But I asked first!"

He let out a short laughter. "Fine, Miss Humphrey. As you are obviously this curious – I'm escorting my girlfriend tonight."

Jenny knew that Nate was seeing a girl still going to high school. Nevertheless, it pained her to hear it directly from him. He had a problem with dating her, only because she was two years younger. But now he's seeing a girl which is even four years younger. So much to that theme.

"You're escorting your girlfriend. Wow… You really have a thing for cotillion, don't you? I mean, it's your third time now, isn't it? Pretty sure it's a record", she laughed out loud while mocking him. Trying to hide how much it hurt her that he was seeing a seventeen year old girl. _Why do I even care? We weren't even friends in the past two years._

Nate put on a hurt face expression. "Ouch. That's harsh. But wait, isn't this also your third cotillion. First as a viewer and helper, then being introduced yourself and now … now what?", he teased her as well.

"Touché. I designed a dress for one of the girls. Quick cash, and good publicity for my line and me", Jenny let him know.

"Pretty sure that dress is amazing. You always had a good taste when it came to gowns", he complimented her.

Jenny blushed by his compliment. It didn't go unnoticed to Nate. He was pleased to see that he still had some effect on her. After their last encounter he wasn't so sure about it.

"Thank you, Nate", Jenny stammered. Her heart had skipped a few beats. _Damn it, why does he still has this hold over me? He is not the only guy on this planet._

"No need to thank me. I'm just telling the truth. I still remember your cotillion dress. It was amazing. You were the only one to show up in black", he replied smiling.

Jenny laughed. "Yeah, and I was the only one without an escort. Thanks to Eric and my bitchy behaviour at that time", she reminisced the beginning of her darkest period in life.

Nate remembered that night clearly. Her call for help. Them on stage, dancing … _why did I let her go? Why didn't I just hold on to her? _

"But it all turned out good. Didn't it?", he asked, still smiling.

"You really want me to say it, right?", she teased.

Nate only cocked one eyebrow. "I don't know what you're referring too", he said in pure innocence.

"Fine, you saved the night, Nathaniel Archibald! If it weren't for you, it would have been a huge disaster. Thanks for saving me that night", Jenny retorted a little over dramatic.

"It was a pleasure, as always when you were in need", he replied laughing.

Jenny slapped his arm. "Hey! I wasn't such a mess. There may have been some moments…"

"Just some? I stopped counting after five 'cos there were so many", he kept on mocking her.

"Ok, one more word about it, and your girlfriend will need a new escort", she threatened him playfully.

Nate started laughing. Looking her straight in the marvellous blue eyes. The eyes that he had always loved to look into, and which were still his weakness. He knew he should break the connection that had built up to find Sage, but that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. All he wanted was to stand here with Jenny and look in her wonderful blue eyes.

"Uhm, am I interrupting something?", a sharp, angry female voice asked from behind him.

Nate turned around and faced Sage, who looked very pissed.

"No, you're not. I was just talking to Jenny about _our_ last cotillion", Nate explained without even thinking. "By the way, you haven't met yet, have you? Sage, this is Jenny Humphrey. Jenny, this is Sage Spence."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Sage", Jenny said casually, while holding out her hand to the young girl.

Sage only looked her over, not moving an inch to take Jenny's hand.

"Sorry, can't say the same", she replied harsh.

Nate was shocked by her reaction and behaviour. "Sage!", he called out. "What the hell? There is no reason to be rude to Jenny."

"Well, I would appreciate if you would stay away from my boyfriend. Then I have no reason to be rude", Sage explained.

Jenny tried hard to hold back the laughter that was coming up. This was too good to be true. A teenage bitch was marking her playground.

"Don't worry, girl. I was just talking to an old friend of mine. I'm not going to steal your toy", she answered smiling all over the face.

Nate looked at her in astonishment. _Did she just called me a toy? _

Sage snorted shortly. "I know who you are, Jenny Humphrey. Even if you would try, you wouldn't have the slightest of a chance to win him back. You were just a short encounter, but I'm the real deal."

Now Jenny really couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing loudly. She had to laugh so hard that a few tears started to stream down her cheeks. Nate only looked at her confused, while Sage turned even more angry.

"The real deal?", Jenny barely brought out through her laughter's. "What kind of crap is that please? Oh gosh girl, you really need to grow up. If you really think that this has a future, you're even crazier than I thought. Enjoy your night, sweetheart."

Jenny turned on her heels, and left the couple behind. Nate was somehow flattered over the short cat fight over him, but the words that burned into his mind were Jenny's about the lasting of their relationship. _What does she mean with 'if you really think that this has a future'? Does she want to get back with me? Is she still feeling something for me?_

But he couldn't get any further with his thoughts, as Sage immediately burst out in rage.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? Just because the launch of her line was a success, doesn't mean that she is THE new star in New York. God, how dare she! Telling me that we are not to last! She is so transparent, so damn obvious that she only came back for you. Stay away from her, Nate. I don't care if you have a past with her, I don't want you near her!", Sage exclaimed.

Nate could only shake his head. _Remember she is only seventeen. No wonder that she is reacting like a child, she still is one._

"Sage, we were only talking and that's it. Neither is Jenny into me, nor am I into her (_is that so, Archibald?)_. But most of all, I don't like it when people tell me what to do. This is my life, Sage. I decide who I talk too or not. That's not on you to decide", he countered harsh.

"Seriously, Nate? You must see what she's trying to do here. You can't be that blind!", Sage yelled out frustrated.

Now it was on Nate to get angry and loud. "Back off, Sage. You're reading way more into it, than there is. We were only talking! I haven't seen her for over two years, of course we would catch up. And yes, we also have history – but as the word says: it's history!"

Without a further word Nate turned around and walked towards the main hall, where the event would take place. Not giving his girlfriend another look or the chance to apologize. Deep down inside he was hoping for to find Jenny asap, although he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Sage remained in her spot. More angry than she was before. She knew that Jenny Humphrey would cause trouble, the second she read that she was back in town. But now wasn't the time. She would deal with her later. Now she had another war to fight.

* * *

Annabelle and her escort were making their way down the stage and onto the dance floor. Just as Jenny had expected the people were in awe over the dress. It was a simple white dress, but very sexy and elegant.

A neck holder kept the two strings together, which led over her front to cover her breasts only to meet the floor length skirt at her hips. Her entire back as well as her left and right waist were bare, so was the small corridor from her throat down to her belly button and a little lower. The skirt had on both sides long leg slits, which revealed Annabelle's long legs whenever she took a step.

Jenny couldn't help but feel proud when they made their way through the crowd. Annabelle beamed over to her with a huge smile across her face. This girl definitely enjoyed her night.

The next girl announced was Sage, escorted by Nate. Although Jenny tried to get used to that sight, she couldn't.

"Nice dress, Jenny. Shall we see if mine can compete?", she asked playfully. "Sage is wearing one of my designs." Blair popped up to her right side.

"Why am I not surprised? You always liked Cotillion", Jenny smiled back at her.

"True. And as I see, you still do too", Blair countered. "But with all honesty, I never thought I'd see Nate a third time walking down this road."

Jenny couldn't hold back her laughter. "Neither did I. Guess he is just as addicted to it as we are."

"Or even worse, maybe he would love to be introduced to the society too", Blair joked while joining Jenny's laughter.

Jenny enjoyed this little goofing with Blair. She never thought that they would get to this point. But all the sudden the entire atmosphere changed in an instant.

"OMG, you've got to be kidding me!", Blair exclaimed.

Jenny, who had shortly looked at Blair, returned her gaze to the stage area. She looked at the screen, and couldn't believe her eyes. There – for all to see – was a sex tape running. And to her surprise she knew both of the actors.

"Are these Dan and Serena?", she brought out in pure shock.

"Of course it's Serena. Do you know anyone else who would sink so low?", Blair sarcastically flipped back at her.

Before Jenny even could reply to her, Blair had spun around and made her way to wherever. Jenny looked back at the scenery in front of her. The video was still running (although people tried hard to stop it), the audience was whispering and chattering about it, Nate seemed pretty confused and angry by the latest event, while Sage seemed to enjoy every little bit of it. _Guess I know who is responsible for this._

Just as she wanted to walk up to the young girl to confront her about it, Jenny heard loud voices behind her. One belonged to Dan. Instead of going after Sage, she decided to check on her brother, who stood together with Blair and Serena _(what are they even doing here?)_.

"I can't believe you did this to me – again!", Blair spat in Serena's face. "Do you really hate me this much? And you? You claimed to love me, but than you sleep with her. Was it all a lie?"

"NO, no, it wasn't!", Dan brought out. "She seduced me. I didn't know there was a camera 'til it was over. You said you deleted it", he turned to Serena.

"I did! Someone must have gotten a copy. I'm so sorry, B. I didn't want to hurt you", she apologized.

Blair snorted. "Sure you wanted. Like you always do. You can't stand when I have more success than you, or when I get something that you want. Why can't you be happy for me, just once?", Blair said sad.

"I do want you to be happy, B. I always wanted that for you. You're my best friend", Serena tried to explain herself.

"You've got a crazy way of showing that", Blair retorted sharp.

Serena sighed. "I'm sorry. But it was Dan. I never thought … I don't know. I got jealous, I guess. I always thought that he would be mine, somehow. I never thought he would fall for you. I'm deeply sorry, B."

"Wow, you are with Steven, but also you want Dan? Or at least you don't want him to be with anyone else than yourself?"

"No, this all happened before I met Steven. It has nothing to do with him. And no, of course I want Dan to find someone to be with …"

"Just not me, I assume", Blair interrupted her. "Got it. Message received loud and clear."

Blair spun around again, and left within seconds.

"Blair, wait please. Let me explain!", Serena yelled after her friend, but she didn't bother to give her another chance.

"This is a nightmare!", she let out frustrated.

Dan, who had watched their encounter silently, came back to life. "Oh, you really think so?"

"Dan, don't go there. It's not only my fault. We both did this", Serena replied annoyed.

"WE BOTH? As far as I remember you dragged me into that room and seduced me! You filmed it all by yourself. The second I realised what you did, I left. You promised that you would delete the video, and now your saying that somehow someone must have gotten a hold on it. Just perfect, Serena. It's totally perfect."

Before Serena could snap at Dan, Jenny brought out her suspicion. "I know it's not my business, especially as I wasn't here when it all happened. But what could Sage have against both of you?"

"Sage?", they both answered in unicorn and surprise.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. But she seemed to enjoy the entire scene. Could she be behind it?", Jenny asked hopefully. Even though she barely knew that girl, she already hated her.

"I don't even know her", Dan replied. "I mean, I know she is seeing Nate, but that's it."

Serena looked quite pale. "She is still trying to break us", she sighed.

Jenny and Dan looked at each other in confusion, and then back at Serena.

"She is trying to break who?", Jenny asked kindly.

"Steven and me", Serena stated matter of fact.

Jenny was even more confused now. Why on earth would she try to break Serena and her boyfriend up? She was with Nate.

"Sorry, but I don't get it. Why would she try to break you up?", Jenny replied.

Serena let out a short laugh. "Because Steven is her father, and Sage hates me. He wanted to propose to me tonight. Guess she doesn't like that idea. Oh gosh … I need to find Steven. I need to explain everything to him."

She twirled around, and ran out of the ball room. Leaving a stunned Dan and Jenny behind.

"Ok, just to get that right. Steven, Serena's boyfriend, is the father of Sage, which is Nate's girlfriend. Man, and I thought I already saw everything in the UES", Jenny let out.

"Obviously not. There is always a new bomb waiting ahead", Dan only stated.

"Yeah, that brings me to the recent dropped bomb. What the hell, Dan? I thought you were into Blair, why did you sleep with Serena then?"

Dan only sighed, and dropped his head to the floor. "I wish I knew the answer, Jen. It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it right now. Could I stay at your place? I recently lived at Blair's, but I guess after tonight she doesn't want me there any more."

Jenny looked at her brother in concern. "Of course you can. I have a guest room, make yourself home there. Stay as long as you want. But for what it's worth – you need to talk to them. Find out what you want, and then go for it."

"When did my sister become the wiser of us?", he teased her.

"I always was, Dan. You just didn't want to see it", she mocked him back.

He laughed a little. "Yeah, maybe. Shall we leave?"

"Hmm, I'll follow later. I want to check on Annabelle. See if the dress is still all right. See you at home."

* * *

Nate had watched the entire fight between his friends from afar. He couldn't say that he was happy about it. The video reminded him way too much on his first time, and how much it hurt Blair back then. Today, she didn't look any different. Sage looked quite pleased, and that disturbed him even more.

Georgina walked up to them. "I assume you have something that belongs to me", she composed herself in front of Sage. "Stealing someone's phone, not very classy."

"Sorry, I just borrowed it, as I needed something. Not that you would mind, right?", Sage replied with a sophisticated smile.

"Actually, I do. Don't try that again, little girl."

Georgina grabbed her phone out of Sage's hand, and left them behind.

"That was you? You played the video to the entire society of New York. How could you?", Nate asked disappointed.

"Nate, I had to do it. Dad was about to propose to Serena. I had to show him the real her. I couldn't just stand aside and let him run into it."

"Are you serious? You just humiliated two of my best friends, Sage!"

"Please, as if you guys never got on each other. And may I remind you that Dan recently humiliated you when he wrote that article about you. How can you still call him a friend after that? They both got what they deserved."

"You really believe in that? I thought you were different, but I guess I only fooled myself - again."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Quite simple", Nate stated", that means, we're done. For good. You went too far this time. It's one thing to lie about your age, but this – I don't need this crap. I'm done with high school. Have a nice life, Sage."

"WHAT? You can't just break up with me", Sage exclaimed irritated.

"Just watch me do. Cause I can, and I do so", Nate only replied, and left her standing in the hallway.

He walked straight out to catch his town car when he got the sight of a familiar female body, trying to hail a cab.

Nate first thought of just letting go, and drive home. But when he saw that no car would stop and she was freezing, he decided to give her a ride. They were friends, right?

When he reached her, he took his jacket of and placed it around her shoulders. Jenny jumped slightly when he did it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You looked frozen, so I thought you could need a jacket", he explained, when Jenny had turned around to face him.

"Thanks, always a gentlemen", she replied smiling.

_God, I missed that smile so badly. _"Well, at least I try to be", he smiled back. "You need a ride? My car is waiting. I can take you home."

Jenny shifted a little, unsure to take his offer. "Uhm, I don't know. Don't think your girlfriend would like it, and I'm so not in the mood for more fighting after tonight."

"My ex-girlfriend. I just broke up with her, after I found out that she was the one who leaked the video. So no need to worry", he explained and pointed with his arm towards his car, while placing the other in Jenny's back to lead her over.

His hand felt like it was on fire from the second he touched her body. Although there was his jacket and her dress between his hand and her skin, he could feel her heat radiate through them. After all these years she still had this hold over him. _Just face it Archibald. You only locked her away in the most darkest place of your heart, but you never stopped feeling for her. Just admit it!_

"I'm sorry", Jenny said, when she started to walk over to his car. "It must have been hard to find out about it. Blair was shocked as hell, and very pissed. Can't say that I'm amused about it either. Never thought that Dan would do something like that."

"Well, you can know someone for years, and somehow you still don't know that person at all. Whatever … I wasn't happy when seeing the real Sage, true, but on the other side. I don't know, I should have seen something like that coming. After all, she is only seventeen. I guess I didn't really thought it through. Anyways… how is Blair? Or Serena?"

He opened the door for her, and Jenny slipped in. Followed by Nate, who told his driver to drive towards Tribeca.

Jenny looked at him in surprise. "How do you know where I live?"

"Shannon did a great report and interview about you. Remember? I always read the articles through before I approve them for publishing. That's my job", he said smiling at her.

"Sure the article. Yeah, I kinda forgot about it. Been quite busy", she trailed it off. "Well I don't know how Blair is doing right now. She was very mad when she left the event. I guess she thinks that Serena did it on purpose."

"What? That's crazy, she wouldn't do something like that", Nate immediately defended his friend.

Jenny gazed over at him. Trying to read if he was only being a friend or if there were still feelings left. He may have said that they weren't meant to be, but maybe he only said it to please her.

"Dan said, she seduced him that night, and that he didn't know about the camera", Jenny gave back what Dan said earlier.

"And you believe him?", Nate scoffed.

"He is still my brother, Nate. Why shouldn't I believe him?", Jenny replied sharp.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's just … he did some quite questionable things lately. I don't know, it seems as if he has changed. And not for his best", Nate tried to calm her down again.

Jenny slightly shook her head. "I know you all believe that, but I think he is still the old Dan. Yes, his articles were … they were explosive and harsh, but also true. Be honest Nate, do you think that he was only spreading lies?"

Nate looked her in the eyes, and he knew that she really had a point there. He admitted it to Sage and Chuck before that Dan mostly wrote the truth about him. He wouldn't lie to her now.

"No, he wasn't. He wrote the truth about me, and about your dad. I tried to understand why he did it, but I still don't understand where he is coming from, or where he is trying to go with it. It makes no sense to me", Nate tried to explain his thoughts about the older Humphrey kid.

Jenny laughed a little. "There were quite a few times in the past where I didn't know where Dan, you or any of the others were coming from or going to. We can't read peoples minds, all we can do is accept their decisions when they take them. Even if they may hurt us as hell and seem to be all wrong. (Nate was pretty sure that she was talking about him here and not Dan any more). Nevertheless, I think Dan is still trying to find out where his place is."

Nate was stunned by that explanation. "What do you mean where his place is?"

"Look, you all have your places in the UES, always did, always will. Whether you like it or not. Serena is a van der Woodsen, Chuck a Bass, Blair a Waldorf, and you're an Archibald. You always knew were you came from and where you belong. And yes, some of you tried to fight it", she smiled kindly.

"But face it Nate, in the end you all remained where you belonged. Chuck was running Bass industries, til Bart came back. Blair took over Waldorf designs. You may have not followed your families way, but your running the Spectator. Serena does whatever she wants to do. And my brother – well, he had a successful book. But that fame kinda vanished as fast as it came. He is still unsure where he belongs. Still trying to proof that he can cope with all of you."

"Jenny, that's crazy. He doesn't need to proof that. He is…"

"…one of your own? No, he isn't. Neither am I. You guys may have granted us entrance to your world, but you've never accepted us as one of your own. It's a true fact, Nate. If you aren't born into the UES, you don't belong. Even if I would win a huge lottery jackpot, it wouldn't change a thing. I may have enough money to live in the UES, but I'd never be part of the inner circle."

Nate thought about her words. And as much as he wanted to protest, he knew she was right. The UES was always a very elite circle, and you couldn't buy yourself in. Even if you tried.

"Nevertheless, it's no reason to treat your family and friends the way he is doing it right now", Nate replied.

"True, and I'll find out what it's all about. He moved in tonight, so I can bond with him again like in good old Humphrey times", she laughed out.

"He moved in? So he isn't staying at Blair's any more?", Nate asked surprised.

"No, after tonight it's quite obvious that Blair doesn't want to see him any more. Dad and Dan are still on the edge. They did talk, but not everything is solved yet. So, he is staying with me for awhile. Never thought I'd see that day coming", Jenny laughed even a bit harder.

Nate joined in. "Guess he didn't either. So you're really staying in New York? No more London?"

Jenny gazed out the window, they were driving trough SoHo towards Tribeca. She truly had missed this city.

"New York has always been my home, it will always be. But I still have a room in London though. Marylyn, my room-mate there, keeps it for me. I might head over once in awhile to work or get new inspiration. But for my line, it will be home here – where I belong."

Nate was relieved to hear that. He wouldn't like to see her leave again, not after he finally had her back. The ride proofed him once more how deep their friend/relationship was. And this time he wouldn't mess it up again. He would take his time to rekindle things with her, and at a certain point he was quite sure they would be together.

He may have been a confused and disorientated kid when they got to know each other, but he wasn't any more. And if he was honest to himself, he knew all those years which girl he truly wanted at his side.

"Good to hear. New York needs you here", he remarked.

Jenny turned her face towards him. She was pretty sure he wasn't talking about New York, which led to a huge amount of butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"Thanks, I'll try my best not to disappoint them again", she answered truthfully. "We're there. Thank you for the ride home, Nate."

She handed him his jacket back, and opened the door to exit the car.

"You're welcome, Jenny. Any time again."

He watched her walking into the building, disappearing out of his sight. Seconds later he was on his way to the Empire with only one thought in his mind. _I'll get her back!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'd like to take the time and chance to thank all of you who follow this story. This really means a lot to me. So thanks to: Andrea Ann, Donna L. Crawford, Dr. Holland, KatieRHastings, Nelson0987, Randichele, Rosa03, Sarina02, Silver Griff, Elizabeth Mary Stark, harrypotterfanatic22, isaacdarlahey, jpink3125, kit147, loveinstantstar and msboskiera. **

**I have the upcoming chapters already in my head, at least I know in which direction I want to go ;) Due to my new job I can't write as often as I want too. But I do hope that I'll be able to upload at least one chapter per week. **

**If you have any suggestions or feel like something is missing – feel free to leave me a comment. Maybe I can work it in. I'm always glad to read your opinions and views. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny entered the gallery quite late. She had been already on the way to her father's new gallery, when she received a message from him that plans had changed. The opening gala would take place somewhere else. She was pretty confused about it, as it was supposed to be an event to open up his new place – why take it somewhere else? Even though she was there to support her father, and that's all that mattered.

She walked into the building, which seemed to be a huge art gallery. She spotted her dad and Ivy immediately, as well as Lily. What was Lily doing here? After their split-up Jenny was pretty sure they wouldn't talk any more. At least not that much, only necessary things.

Ivy spotted her, and made her way over. "Thank god, you're here Jenny", she exhaled the moment she stood in front of her. "I could really use some back up."

Jenny only looked at her irritated. "I don't get it. What's wrong? Why is the opening gala here?"

Ivy snorted shortly. "Just one word, or better one name: Lily!"

Jenny gazed at her, still not understanding what it was all about. "Sorry, I can't follow. Might fill me in."

"Lily had this charity event planned to sabotage Rufus opening. She clearly knew that we had planned it for tonight. She managed to put up this charity party, ending up that all the important persons out of the art industry replied to her event and not ours. Charming, isn't it?"

Jenny couldn't believe her ears. She knew that they broke in anger, but not that there was a war going on between them. She looked over to her former stepmother.

"I don't get why she hates my dad that much. If anyone had a reason to be angry, it's him. She left him for Bart, not the other way around", Jenny mused. "So, how come that this became dad's event now?"

Ivy let out a laugh. "We bought all the pictures that she had gathered for her charity event, and replaced them with the art from Rufus gallery. You should have seen Lily's face when she found out. It was hilarious! Beating her in her own game, just great!"

Jenny could see where Ivy was coming from. She had a long talk to her, after her lunch with her dad and Ivy. She wanted to know the girl that her father was now living with. Jenny couldn't say that she was happy over his choice, but it was his life, and she hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Be careful, Ivy. It might not be over yet. They don't like to lose, and you already saw first hand what these people are capable off. Lola may gave you the money back, but that doesn't mean that you're automatically on the same level as Lily", Jenny warned the young blonde in front of her. She knew their games all to well. And clearly Lily wouldn't give up that easy.

Just thinking about Lily's next move her father walked up to them.

"I can't believe that woman", he exclaimed. "She just decided to give a piece of her private art collection for auction, so she can beat our amount. She just can't let it go. First she tries to ruin my entire gallery opening and now she needs to beat us with the charity amount. Only to get her name above ours. Unbelievable!", Rufus muttered.

Jenny walked over to him, stroking his arm. "Dad, she's not worth it that you freak out like this. If she thinks she has to win, let her. You know that you're better than that", Jenny said gently, still holding on to her dad's arm.

He gazed down at her, eyes softening. "You're right. I shouldn't let her control my life any longer. It's just so frustrating that she is fighting my new start like this", Rufus sighed.

He gave his daughter a short kiss on the forehead. "It's good to have you back, kiddo. There are a few things I have to take care off. See you later?"

"Sure", Jenny nodded and watched her father go back to business.

"You know what, I think teaching Lily a little lesson wouldn't be too bad", she said towards Ivy.

Ivy immediately smiled at her. "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"If Lily puts a piece of her private collection on sale, it's definitely one she cares about. You got all of CeCe's money, right?"

"Yeah, everything that she left me behind", Ivy replied.

"Well good, than it should be enough to buy that art. Lily wants to top your charity amount with it, but she definitely doesn't want you to buy her art. The second she realizes that you're going for it, she will try to stop you. Does she know you have the money back?", Jenny asked curiously.

"No, at least not that I know. She was already wondering how we were able to afford buying all the other arts. I think she believes in that we took a loan or so."

"Perfect, than it will be an even bigger surprise for her to hear that you bought one of her pieces with her mom's money. She will totally blow on that one", Jenny smiled devilishly.

There used to be a time when she truly liked Lily, even looked up to her. But it all changed when she got to hear how she was treating her father, and that she pretty much immediately left him after Bart's return. Now she only felt disdain for her. Jenny had turned to her worse while being in the UES, and somehow Lily did it too. Although she always had been a part of it. Probably she was a very good actress, always hiding her real face.

The auction was in full swing. The auctioneer had announced the tremendous amount that her father and Ivy had collected due to their effort of buying the entire art pieces. But of course, just as planned of her, Lily's rainbow woman was the highlight of the event.

And just as planned, Ivy had started to bit for it too. The second Lily realized, she started to bit for her own picture. _Sometimes she is so transparent._ Jenny couldn't help but smile. To her surprise Chuck had run in, and joined their game.

All three of them were placing bits, always trying to trump the person before and be the highest bitter. It actually became quite insane. It looked like a war battle to Jenny. They were beyond crazy.

The sum went higher and higher. And they ended up arguing. About whether they have the money or not, or why they would bit at all. Jenny didn't pay any attention to the auctioneer, neither did Chuck, Lily or Ivy. So it all got unnoticed to them, that all the sudden the auction was at an end.

They all looked confused and surprised at the highest bitter, which turned out to be – Rufus. Jenny couldn't stop smiling like the Cheshire cat. This was too good to be true. Ivy looked also quite satisfied, only Chuck and Lily looked like they have been hit by a car.

"Did I miss something special? I tried to get here as fast as I could", a well known voice to Jenny's left spoke up.

She gazed over to Nate, who all the sudden stood in a suit on her side. Jenny chuckled a little.

"Just the most stupid and funniest auction ever", she only stated.

Nate looked over to her too, cocking an eyebrow. "Don't think I can follow. What happened?"

"Lily put her rainbow woman on sale, and Ivy, Chuck and her battled about it massively", she explained.

Nate nodded in comprehension. "And who won the fight?" He hoped for Chuck, as he knew that this art contained something Chuck urgently was looking for.

Jenny let out a laugh. "Neither one of them", she giggled.

Nate looked at her in surprise. "It was my dad who made the race", she finished explaining. "You should have seen their faces when the biting was over. Hilarious!"

"Sure it was. So, does your dad really wants to have the art, or is it only payback?", he asked curious. "And how is he even able to afford buying it? I mean, pretty sure Chuck and Lily bit quite a lot."

"I don't know. Guess he only wanted to show her, her boarders. She tried to ruin his gallery opening with this event. So it's only fair that he paid her back. And about the money, no concern – he has it", Jenny only replied.

Nate's eyes widened on her comment. "He has it? How?", he asked flabbergasted.

"No need for you to know, Nate. But he is able to afford Lily's art. Now excuse me please, I want to talk to my dad."

She left him standing alone, wondering where Rufus Humphrey would have the money from.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Nate had solved the question. Chuck had talked to Ivy, who told him that she had got CeCe's money back. It must have been a shock for Lily. But he didn't care much. He was more pleased that Ivy was willing to sell the art to Chuck. This would mean that he soon would have some evidence against his father. They were on a good way.

Nate was about to leave the event, when he spotted Jenny standing in front of a huge painting. Admiring it. The urge to talk to her once more, and this time longer, drove him over to her.

"It's a nice painting", he approached her, while trying to find some kind of theme to talk about. The painting seemed to be the most fitting one.

"Hmm, yeah, it's not that bad. But I'm not a huge fan of the impressionism. But it's okay though. You enjoyed the event?", she asked casually, changing the topic. In first place trying to get to know if he came alone.

"Sort of. Chuck kinda dragged me here. At least he got what he came for", Nate smiled back at her.

Jenny blinked at him in confusion. "Since when is Chuck into art?"

"Since today, it seems. He needed one piece, and he got it", Nate tried to end this part of the conversation.

"The rainbow woman?", Jenny caught on.

_She always was damn smart and could read people pretty fast. _"Yes, the rainbow woman. Ivy sold it to him."

"Why does Chuck want that art of Lily's? I know why Ivy or my dad wanted it, but Chuck?", Jenny mused.

She fixed her eyes on Nate. Trying to see if his face expression would give something away. Chuck was on to something, and Nate obviously knew it. _Stay away girl! You promised yourself not to get involved with their games any more. And here you are questioning Nate. Just let it go!_

"I don't know. Maybe it reminds him of something. I can't tell", Nate waved it off. "So, how is your line doing?", he changed the topic instead.

"Can't complain. A lot of orders came in. Berkdorff and Barney's want to talk to me. I got a lot of positive press, including the Spectator. Thank you therefore", she answered.

"You deserved every word Shannon wrote about you", he only stated.

Jenny blushed slightly. Getting compliments from Nate Archibald still swept her from her feet. "Thank you", she stammered like a little child.

"Do you have any plans now? Maybe we could get some drinks somewhere and catch up", Nate tried to sound as normal as possible. His heartbeat and pulse were talking a different language.

"That sounds good. Why not", she replied, cheeks turning a little red.

"Ah, there you are Jenny. I was looking for you all over the place", an English accent got them out of their own world.

Jenny's eyes grew wide when she took in the young man standing now in front of her.

"Jasper? What ... what are you doing here? I thought you're in London", she said baffled.

"Well, I was my love. But I missed you so much that I had to come over", Jasper replied with a huge grin. Closing the gap between them and taking her in a tight hug, before kissing her passionately.

Nate was totally taken aback. Just a few seconds ago he was about to leave this event with Jenny. Now she was in the arms of an English guy, who tried to check her tonsils with his tongue as it seemed. He felt the huge urge to kick that guy all the way back to England. _Who the hell is that bloke? And why did he call her my love? Is she seeing him? _

Nate took that guy closer in. About his height, sportive, black hair. Casually dressed. This couldn't be her taste. Sure not.

Jenny broke the kiss. She was still caught off-guard by Jasper's appearance. She gazed him over, and then she took a quick look at Nate, who seemed very confused by the entire situation.

"Jasper, how did you know that I'm here? And what are you doing here?", she asked again.

"As I said, I missed you. And your brother Dan was so kind to tell me where to find you. I wanted to surprise you, and it seems like I did", he answered with a huge smile on his face. "Ah sorry, my manners. Hello, I'm Jasper Montgomery. Jenny's fiancé. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand to Nate, who had remained in his spot. Now close on collapsing. _Did he just said fiancé? What? When? How? She hasn't said a word about a fiancé. What on earth?_

"Hello, Nathaniel Archibald. Pleasure to meet you", he barely brought out, and shook Jasper's hand as hard as he could.

"Archibald? Why does that name sound familiar to me?", Jasper mused.

_Did Jenny tell him about me? If so, why didn't she mention him to me? Or anyone else? Don't think that anyone knows about her engagement. _

"Wait, are you related to the Vanderbilt's?", Jasper asked all the sudden.

Nate nodded. "Yes, William Vanderbilt is my grandfather". He answered quite surprised that Jasper knew his family.

Jasper let out a laugh. "I knew it. My grandfather Jameson used to play golf with yours. I knew I heard the name Archibald before."

Nate only nodded once more, while Jenny shifted a little. She wanted to be anywhere else but here. This wasn't meant to happen. Jasper bonding with Nate, no, this clearly wasn't meant to happen.

"As funny as this coincidence is, we should leave. I just wanted to go home, and pretty sure you're jet lagged. Shall we, Jasper?", Jenny tried to put a stop to their conversation.

He looked at her in surprise. "You sure? I just got here, and don't mind to stay a bit longer. You were just talking, don't need to stop because of me. And honestly, I'd love to meet your father."

"Another day. He is busy with gearing everything up. We can invite him for dinner, that's better to get to know each other than here between door and ankle. And Nate and I – we were just done. He needs to head home too, his magazine is waiting for him in the morning."

Nate shot her a short look. He was upset that she didn't even consider in the tiniest way to mention her fiancé. He was hurt that she was with someone else. He was angry that she was trying to hide that he was more than a friend to her. At least her body reactions spoke a different language earlier.

"Yeah, I should leave. I have quite a few appointments tomorrow. It would be best not to oversleep and attend them tired. And obviously you two have to do some catch up. It was nice meeting you, Jasper. Jenny, I guess we see us around."

Before either one of them could reply to his goodbye, Nate turned around and left the gallery as fast as he could. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this event would end this way.

* * *

Nate entered the Empire thirty minutes later. Still angry, and still under shock. When he marched in he found Chuck downing a glass of whiskey in one huge gulp.

"Wow, what happened to you? Didn't think your evening was as bad as mine", he stated when plopping on the couch.

"You think?", Chuck replied dryly. "I paid Ivy a fortune to get that damn painting. It got delivered an hour ago."

"So, you got what you wanted. Found what you were looking for?", Nate asked.

"Nope, that's the point", Chuck let out frustrated. "Whatever there was in that painting – it's gone. It's over. The backside is missing. I can't defeat my father."

He got up to pour him another drink. Only to down it within seconds again. Nate watched his friend in concern and sympathy. He knew how much it meant to Chuck to defeat his father.

"It's not the end, Chuck. You'll find another proof for his guiltiness", Nate tried to comfort him.

Chuck laughed bitterly. "And what should that be? No, he made sure I won't find anything."

Nate sighed. "Why don't you ask Ivy? Maybe she knows where the backside has gone to. She bought it, so she should know who shipped it here, right?"

Chuck's eyes lit up a little. "Nathaniel, sometimes you're smarter than you look like. No offence."

"Non taken. You do remember that I'm running my own business, or?"

"Well, each chicken finds a corn once in awhile. So, what happened to you tonight? You mentioned it was bad", Chuck changed the topic.

"It actually started good. I talked to Jenny, she agreed on getting some drinks with me, but then her fiancé from England showed up", he explained exhausted.

"Her fiancé? Are you sure? Maybe it was a misunderstanding. After all she's only nineteen", Chuck tried to comfort his best friend.

"Yes, I am sure. He introduced himself as her fiancé Jasper, and she didn't correct him. So, no misunderstanding existing", Nate brought out.

"Isn't it hilarious? I mean, I come to the point where I know for sure that I want to be with Jenny. That I want to start over again with her. And of course that won't happen. Of course there is a guy that pops up out of nowhere. I was a fool to believe in that she was alone or even that she came back for me."

"You're not a fool, Nathaniel. You may have been when you let her slip away in the first place, but not now. You're not the only one who thinks that she didn't only come back for launching her line. She could have done that as well in London. She chose New York for a reason, and Blair as well as I believe in that this reason is you", Chuck told his friend.

Nate only sighed once more. "I'd love to believe that. But I don't think it is. If she came back for me, why did she accept his proposal then? They're engaged Chuck. She said YES. There is no way that she came back for me."

"And since when do you give up that easily? You know how hard I fought for Blair, and she for me. And we still fight for our happy ending. Jenny did it too for you, long time ago. Now it's your turn, Nathaniel. If you really want her, proof it to her. Fight for her. That's the only way to win her back. She may have moved on for now, but I'm pretty sure her feelings for you haven't vanished to the fullest."

Nate gazed over to his friend. He really had a point there. It was on him now to fight for their happiness. Jenny had tried so hard and so long to become his girlfriend. Now it was his time to fight for her.

"You're right, I can't give up now. So they are engaged, so what? They aren't married yet. We still have a chance, and I'll take it. She still reacts to my compliments. She wouldn't, if I would mean nothing to her any more. I'll win her back!"

* * *

Jenny and Jasper recently came back into her loft. Dan was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey, you guys are home early. Didn't expect you so soon. Did dad punch you, cause you came over without telling us?", he joked towards Jasper.

"No", he laughed out, "I didn't get to see him. Jenny wanted to go home, and she is right. It's better when I get to know all of you in a more private place."

Dan only nodded. He was caught off-guard too when Jasper all the sudden stood in the door tonight. He knew about Jenny's engagement, although he thought it was way to early for her to get married. But he hadn't met Jasper 'til tonight. And they barely had time to talk.

"You want some pizza? There are still some slices", he offered to the young couple.

"Nah, I'm good. They had a little buffet at the opening", Jenny replied dryly.

Jasper also denied. "Actually I'm quite tired. Looks like the jet-lag is kicking in. I think I'll go to bed. Dan, it was nice to meet you. Hope we can get to know each other within the next days."

"Sure, I won't let a stranger marry my sister", he stated shortly. "How about breakfast tomorrow morning? Our dad makes the best waffles ever."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm in", Jasper retorted in agreement. He kissed Jenny on the forehead. "You're coming too or do you have to work?"

"I have to check my schedule. Don't know if I have any appointments.", she explained.

"Well, I hope you can come too. I don't feel like getting grilled by your dad and brother at the same time", he laughed.

"Ah, don't worry, man", Dan interjected. "We only make you suffer shortly. We always try to kill her guys fast."

Dan smiled over at them, while Jasper wasn't sure if it really was only a joke. Jenny only poked out her tongue to Dan.

"Very funny, Dan", she replied. "You do remember that this is currently your only place to stay at, right? You'd better be careful and behave", she mocked him.

Jasper couldn't follow their conversation any longer. He didn't know what they were talking about. But he was also too tired to think about it. He ended up yawning.

"You should go to bed, sweetheart. I still have to work on a sketch a bit. I'm down here, if you need anything."

Jenny gave him a short kiss, and he went up the spiral stairs to the upper area where the bedrooms were located.

Dan looked after him, 'til he was out of sight. Then he gazed over to his sister, who had walked over to her sketching table. He still couldn't believe that she was engaged.

"So, what happened tonight? Anything interesting?", he asked curious.

"Well, that depends on your definition of interesting. Lily tried to outplay dad. First by setting up a charity event for tonight, and then by offering her rainbow painting for auction. Funnily dad ended up buying it. You should have seen her face. I nearly cracked up over it", she summed up the recent events of that night.

"Oddly was that Chuck wanted that painting too. They really fought over it. It was really strange. Ivy sold the painting straight after to Chuck. I wonder what he wants with it", she mused. She had been thinking about it since they left the gallery. But mainly she thought about it to distract her thoughts from Nate.

His fast disappearance showed her that he clearly wasn't amused about Jasper's arrival. Her fiancé hadn't been a theme yet. She wanted to drop the bomb on a later occasion. Now it was too late. _Why am I even concerned about his feelings? Or what he is thinking? He made his point more than once, and I did move on. I have a new life without him, and I have Jasper who loves me the way I am. That's all that matters._

"Does it even matter what Chuck wants? I'm more surprised about Lily's behaviour. It doesn't seem like her to intrigue against dad. Even though they are separated now, I always thought she still holds a porch for him. Guess I was wrong."

Dan got up from his chair and walked over to Jenny. He gave her a short kiss on the forehead.

"Don't work too long, sis. You also need sleep. And thanks once more for letting me crush here. You know it means a lot to me."

With that he left her alone and also disappeared to the upper rooms.

* * *

**Looks like some competition came up for Nate. What will he do? Will he be able to win Jenny back? After all she said Yes to a proposal. Has she really moved on with her life? Ready to leave him behind for good? **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far - you're just too sweet! Let me know what you think and have a wonderful weekend! I will distract my head a little while watching Catching Fire and get back to writing later on**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, looks like the Easter bunny found a new chapter for you - happy Easter everyone!**

* * *

It was 10am and Jenny sat already at her sketching table again. She had skipped her appointment with her assistant and skyped with her instead. Dan and Jasper were off for the breakfast brunch with Rufus. She really hoped they wouldn't grill Jasper too much. But she also didn't feel like joining them. She believed in that it would be best if the guys would get to know each other without her being around.

She let her gaze fly over the mannequin with one of her new designs. It wasn't done yet, as she somehow lost her muse for this specific design. She first thought she knew how it should look like, but now she wasn't so sure about it anymore. A knock on the door got her out of her thoughts.

"Hold it! I'm coming!", she yelled out, and got up to walk over to open the door. As she had been alone, she was only wearing an old sweater of Dan and some jogging pants. Her hair was up in a knot, and she barely wore make up.

She reached out for the knob and opened the door without even thinking. She gasped at the sight of the person in front of her.

"Nate? What are you doing here?", she asked surprised.

Nate took in her sight. "I'm sorry, is it a bad time?", he questioned insecure.

"Uhm, no, it's not", Jenny answered, still bewildered. "I just wasn't expecting you. Come in."

Nate followed her inside the loft. He let his gaze wander around and was amazed by her place. He walked in the huge room, which contained her living, working and dinning room at once.

To his left was the living room area. One huge sofa stood against the wall, in front of it a small table. Opposite was a smaller armchair. The TV was applied to the wall. Behind the armchair was a rack that separated the living from the working area.

In the working area Jenny had placed one large table under the window with all of her sketching material. Two mannequins were placed to both sides of the table, and tons of fabrics were laying in front of the rack and the right wall.

To his right side was the dinning area. A table for eight people was placed right next to the door. Three small windows from the top ceiling down to the floor lighten up the area. A small sideboard stood next to the entrance door on the wall.

The dinning area was separated to the kitchen by a counter. Four bar stools were standing in front of him. The kitchen itself was in a U-shape.

A hallway led to the back area of the loft. Two doors to both sides of the hallway led to further rooms, and a curled stairway led up to the upper area.

"Wow, your place looks amazing", Nate complimented her.

Jenny gazed over to him. "Thanks. Marc helped me to find it. It turned out quite cool. I already love living here."

"I can imagine. This place looks just like you."

Jenny blushed a little. "So, why did you come here? Don't think you only came to take a look at my place", she questioned him.

Nate shifted a little. He wasn't sure how to bring up the topic that brought him here. Earlier this morning he was sure that it was a brilliant idea, now it seemed totally stupid to him.

"Well, there is something I need to talk about with you. But only if you have time now. I don't want to hold you back from working", he explained in a rush.

Jenny cocked an eyebrow. "No, you're not holding me back. Actually I'm a little stuck. You want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Nate walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the stools, while Jenny was pouring herself some juice.

"So, what do you want to talk about?", Jenny turned to him, while leaning against the kitchenette.

"Uhm, its about ...", Nate stuttered, "...it's about Jasper."

Jenny flinched slightly. Somehow she knew that he would come and bring up her engagement. But she didn't believe in that he would come this fast to her.

"Look Nate, I know it must be weird and confusing, but there was no reason for telling anyone. Dad and Dan got to know about it three weeks ago, shortly after he proposed. Why should I yell it out into the world? It's my private life, and it's non of anyone's business", Jenny explained.

Nate only looked at her. He saw the young blonde that he used to live with for awhile, but somehow this wasn't her. At least it seemed to him like this.

"Are you serious? You're engaged and you didn't feel like telling anyone of us. You didn't feel like telling me about it? Jenny, we were close on getting drinks last night."

"Yes, I remember. And that's all that would have been – getting drinks. Nothing more. Two old friends hanging out and catching up after two years of not seeing each other", she gave back.

This time it was on Nate to flinch by the word friends. _Was I really that wrong? Am I just a friend to her after all? It seemed that there was more between us than only friendship. Or was it just my imagination?_

"But even though – don't you think you should have mentioned it?", Nate asked still confused by her reaction.

Jenny sighed heavily. "I didn't see a reason why, Nate. We both moved on. Our life's went different paths since I went to Hudson. And while being in London, I met Jasper. We started dating and things turned more serious. I really enjoy being with him. He encourages me, supports me, believes in me, but mostly … he loves me. I'm happy, Nate. I've got all I've ever wanted. And yes, sooner or later I would have told you. But for now, it wasn't the right time. I just got back here, my line is released. There are other things I have to take care off. And I didn't expect Jasper to show up here. He also caught me by surprise."

"You can't be serious about this, Jenny. I mean, I'm glad that you have your own line now, you totally deserve it. I always believed in your fashion, but marrying? Jenny, you're only nineteen. And where do you want to live? If he is from London, will he move here?", Nate tried his best to change her mind.

"Yes, I am serious about it. And I know it seems crazy, but we feel that we belong. And we'll live in both cities. I can work in London too", Jenny immediately replied to his doubts.

"We can do this. Jasper and I talk a lot, and we know that our future will be exactly as we want it to be. It's meant to be."

Nate froze at her last words. "Meant to be?", he repeated her words incredulous. "How long do you even know each other? A few months? How can you be so sure?"

Jenny took a gulp from her juice and placed the glass down on the kitchenette. "True, we may only know each other for a few months, but there are a lot of other people who even marry after a few weeks. But from the moment I met him, I knew he is special. And the more I got to know him, the more I knew he is the one."

Nate froze even more by her comment. The entire way to her loft, he had thought about the conversation. He knew exactly how it would end. At least he thought so. In truth this was a total disaster. Hearing Jenny say that Jasper was "the one" literally killed him inside.

"And...and what about us?", he barely brought out. Looking straight into Jenny's eyes.

She could see his pained expression. While looking at his beautiful frame, she wished she could take his pain away. But she had been there herself. And now it was on Nate to feel just as hurt and lost as she was then. She wouldn't obey, she wouldn't back down. She knew what she wanted – a future in fashion and with Jasper at her side.

"Nate, there is no us. You made sure of that! Whatever there was between us, it's long gone. You wanted to stay friends. It took me quite some time to accept it, but mostly to get over you. But I finally did, and I was able to move on. And so should you … I don't understand why you're bringing this up now."

Nate let out a frustrated laughter. "Because I think you're making a huge mistake if you marry him. Jenny, you may think you and Jasper belong and are meant to be, but you ain't. Because we are! You want to know why I bring this up … because I love you! I always did. It just took me way longer to understand and realize it than you."

He stood up from the stool and with only three steps he stood in front of the shocked and confused Jenny. Never in her wildest dreams did she think he would say those three words to her – but he did.

Nate closed the distance between them, and before Jenny knew what happened he crashed his lips down to hers. He parted her lips with his tongue, and without even realizing it Jenny opened up for him. Her heart was fluttering wildly and she had no idea why she went along. _Who am I fooling? I know exactly why I go along. After all – it's Nate! Shit, Nate!_

There was a reason why Jenny shouldn't kiss him. But while Nate explored her mouth, she was barely able to remember that reason. He was such a good kisser. His lips were so soft and tender, but at the same time demanding. _Why shouldn't I kiss him? It's not like we haven't kissed before. __It's Nate. I loved Nate, I always have. __I may still do?_

Nate pulled her even closer. There was no inch of space left between them. His body pressed against hers, and his hands slid down her back. He enjoyed the taste of her sweet, tender lips. He had missed them. But mostly, he had longed for them. Finally she was back in his arms.

But all the sudden he felt a hard push. Before he could even register, Jenny had broken the kiss and shoved him away from her. Nate stumbled a little backwards, before he was able to stable himself again. He looked at her in total confusion.

"What...?", he only brought out before getting interrupted by Jenny.

"What the hell, Nate?! This is wrong. It's so wrong! I'm engaged and you kissed me! How can you do this to me?", she yelled out. Tears had started to stream down her face.

Nate was shocked by the view right in front of him. "Jenny, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just..."

"Yeah, that's the point! You never mean to hurt me – but you always do! Entire two years I was running after you. But first you didn't notice me, then you didn't choose me, and finally you friend zoned me! You had your chance and you blew it. How can you expect me to break off things with Jasper just because you finally realized what you feel for me?"

"God", Jenny screamed out in frustration. "You're unbelievable!"

"Jenny, I'm sorry. But I do believe in that we belong together. Yes, I had my doubts, and I was massively insecure towards you back then, but that's past. I made a huge mistake at the Snowflake ball – I know this now. But I'm here to correct my wrong, if only you give me a chance", he begged her.

"You can't be serious! Nate, we were never meant to be. And we still aren't today. Whatever you think there might be or was between us, there is nothing left – just friendship."

Nate snorted shortly. "How can you say that after the way you just kissed me? And you kissed me back. You can't say that you don't feel anything for me anymore."

"That is totally pathetic, Nate. You caught me by surprise with that kiss. And yes, I still feel for you. You will always mean something to me, as a friend. But romantically, I don't feel anything for you anymore. Those days are gone for good", Jenny shot angry back at him.

"I don't believe you. Your eyes, as well as your body language, tell a different story. Why are you lying to yourself? I know I hurt you in the past, but you can trust me now. I'm not lying when I say – I love you! I really do, Jenny! I want to be with you, only you!", Nate tried once more to convince the girl of his dreams to give in to him. "Be honest, you want to be with me too. That's one of the reasons you came back to New York."

"Are you totally out of your mind now?!", she screamed right in his face. "I came back because this is my home. Because I missed my family. Because I wanted to launch my line in the city I come from. It had nothing to do with you! Yes, I'm glad that I can see old friends, although I'm not sure if I should call Blair, Serena or Chuck friends. But it doesn't change that I didn't come back for any of you."

"Look I know that you're scared and afraid of starting over, but trust me when I say that there is no reason to", Nate said soothingly. "I know you have your doubts when it comes to my person, but I do care about you. I always have and always will. You can't deny that we belong to each other, even if you try. But I know for sure that you're not belonging to Jasper, even if you might think so."

Jenny looked at him questionable and annoyed. "Nate, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done, is done. I'm with Jasper now, he proposed to me, and I said yes. Even if you can't believe it – I love him! I DO love HIM!" She sighed heavily. "Nate, I'm sorry, but it's too late. I've waited for so long for you, but you… I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't let myself be in such misery anymore. I deserved better, and I got it."

Nate swallowed hard. "I know, I've been a fool back then. A complete idiot. I shouldn't have chosen Vanessa over you. But at that time…when you humiliated her. I was so disappointed with you. And all the crap with Dan – she was my easy way out. And then Serena… she was a question I needed to get answered. I know it was wrong to send you home that night. You were right, she would never love me the way I did love her back then. But I … I so badly wanted it to work out. I thought she was the one for me, that I ended up being so blind that I didn't see that the right one was right in front of me. And that was you – the entire time."

He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Jenny, please, let us start over. Brand new…let's forget about all the shit of our past. We have a second chance with your return. Yes, I know, you didn't come for me or us, but can you honestly say that you don't want to be with me? That you don't want me in your life? That you really feel nothing for me anymore? I love you, Jenny. And there is nothing that will change that. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize what I really want. But I do know it now, I want you! I want to be with you. I want you at my side – for good. So what do you say?"

Jenny snatched her hands out of his grip and moved two steps back. "Nate, I already told you. It doesn't matter anymore, there is no future for us. Whatever …"

"How can you say that? That kiss just proved that we still feel for each other", Nate interrupted her. He couldn't let her go like this. He wouldn't watch her marry that Jasper guy.

"Nate, please. You caught me by surprise with that kiss. And of course I still feel something for you. As I said before, but only as a friend. You'll always be someone special for me, but not the way you want to. That's past, and it should stay past. I'm concentrating on my future now, and that one will take place with Jasper on my side. Nothing you say or do will change that", Jenny made clear.

Nate tensed up again. "I won't give up fighting for you, Jenny. I will proof to you that I'm worth it and that we belong together. I don't care how long that will take, but I won't give up on us. He won't be able to make you happy, even if you believe in it."

"Nate, it won't change a thing", Jenny sighed out.

He turned around and walked over to the door, only to turn around to face her once more.

"You won't get rid of me. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you a second time. That's not going to happen! I won't watch you marry him."

With those words he opened up the door and left her loft. Leaving Jenny totally dumbfounded and flustered behind.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Nate left her place. Jenny mainly sat on her working desk, starring on the blank page in front of her. She had tried to distract her mind from him with sketching, but apparently her head had other ideas. In fact he had none. And so she wandered back and forth between thinking of Nate and their conversation, and trying to find some new designs.

The door swung open and Dan marched in. He held to paper bags in his hand, walked straight into the kitchen to drop them on the counter.

"Hey Jen, got you some from dad's breakfast brunch. Thought you'd might like to have some. He says HI", Dan started to drivel away.

"Hmm, yeah. Thanks", Jenny replied still in thoughts.

Dan looked up and gazed over to her. This reaction wasn't normal for Jenny. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Sure, all is good, except for a little creative blockade. Where is Jasper?", she asked when realizing that her fiance was still missing.

"He is still with dad. Turned out that they have quite the match when it comes to music. Dad really likes him, it seems. You sure that you're alright?", Dan asked again as Jenny seemed close on crying.

"That's good. I hoped they would get along. Good to hear that they do. And yes, I'm fine."

"Jenny, I'm your brother. I know you, and I know that something is wrong. I can feel it, so spill it. What happened while I was gone?", he interviewed her.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Dan, just because I allowed you to live here, it doesn't mean that you have to know everything."

"You're close on crying. Am I allowed to say that I'm worried. Maybe I can help. I'm a good listener as you know. And there was a time when we were able to talk about everything. I'd like to go back there again. Can we?"

She turned around to face her brother. His face was filled with concern and love. Maybe he could help to clear her head. Maybe his opinion was just the one thing she needed now to make up her mind.

"Fine, you want to know what happened – Nate came by earlier today."

Dan frowned a little. "Nate was here?", he tried to ask as casual as possible.

"Yes, he stood all the sudden in front of the door", Jenny replied, wondering why her brother acted so weird. "Is everything ok? You didn't know that he wanted to come or did you?"

Dan shook his head. "No, why should I? We're barely on speaking terms. May I remind you of my chapter about him. He wasn't really pleased and I guess the fact that I went to Vanity Fair was also something that put our friendship on the line. So, why was he here? For some reason I don't think it had anything to do with me", Dan looked at her quizzically.

Jenny shifted slightly on her stool. Nate had always been a very sensitive theme between them, especially after their encounter during her sophomore year.

"He was here to talk to me. Catch up, you know", she tried to sound airy.

"Catch up?", Dan asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Who are you trying to fool? Jenny, you look upset and confused. For some reason I doubt that Nate only came by to catch up with you. Why was he really here?"

She sighed heavy again. "He wanted to convince me to dissolve my engagement with Jasper. He thinks that he isn't the right one for me, which is pathetic as Nate doesn't even know him."

Dan only looked her over. She had cried, this was obvious. Her eyes were still a little red and slightly puffy. So whatever Nate had said, it had affected her. Obviously she wasn't over him yet. Dan liked Jasper, but he thought that a marriage would be too soon for them. They were both still young. No reason to rush things. In this case, he was glad that Nate tried to step in. Although his reason was pretty sure a different one than Dan's.

"Dan! Are you even listening to me?", Jenny snapped him out of his thoughts. She now looked quite pissed.

"Uhm, sorry, what did you say? I was just thinking about something", he excused himself.

Jenny snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I figured. I said that Nate believes in that we should be together, because in his eyes we belong."

"And do you think the same?", he asked right back. Not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

It has been quite some time since their encounter, but for some reason Dan still didn't feel well by the thought of his little sister dating one of his best friends.

"Honestly, I don't know. I thought I knew, but after Nate showed up here and telling me that he loves me – I'm not so sure anymore", Jenny admitted to her older brother.

"Wait, WHAT?", Dan burst out. "He said WHAT?"

Jenny looked at him annoyed. "You really still have a problem with Nate and me? After all this time. Dan, I'm not a kid anymore. What would be so wrong if we would become a couple?"

"First of all, I don't have a problem with you two. As far as I know, there is no you two existing right now. Or am I wrong?", Dan asked curious. "And second, I know you're grown up. But it doesn't change that you're still my little sister. And I will always worry and look after you. Sorry J, but that will never change. And third, did he really say that he loves you?"

Jenny nodded, looking straight at her brother. "Yes, he said wordly: _I love you, Jenny. And there is nothing that will change it. _He said that he wants to fight for me, and won't watch me marry Jasper."

Jenny sighed once more, ruffling her hands through her hair. "Dan, I don't know what to do. I mean, I love Jasper. He is a great guy. He makes me laugh, he cares about me and he was there for me during the entire last year. I can see a future with him on my side.

But then there is Nate … I'd love to say that I don't feel anything for him anymore. But after seeing him the last days again – I can't. I thought I was over him, but I guess I'm not. Hearing him say that he loves me … Dan, I waited for so long to hear this from him. I would have given everything two years ago to hear these three words from him. He said that he made a mistake by choosing Vanessa over me, and that Serena was only a question he needed to be answered. He apologized for taking so long to figure out that it's me, he wants to be with."

She got up from her stool and walked over to the kitchen where Dan was still standing. Jenny stopped in front him.

"I want to believe him and his words, but I just can't. He hurt me so many times. I can't trust him anymore. But … I just don't know. Dan, what should I do?", she begged him for clarity.

Dan took two steps towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Gazing down on his younger sister who was torn inside. He definitely didn't want to see her miserable, but this was a decision he couldn't take for her.

"Jen, you know I love you. And I want you to be happy. I can't tell you what to do. This is a decision that you have to make up on your own. It's your life. But for what it's worth, I'll be at your side no matter who you choose. You can count on me.

I like Jasper. He seems to be a good guy. But Nate has been my friend for a few years by now. And yes, I didn't like it back then when you guys had your thing. But I know he is a great guy – loyal, friendly, compassionate. I won't stand in your way, if you want to try it again. But it's on you to decide."

New tears had build up and were now streaming down Jenny's face. "Can I ask you something?", she barely brought out.

"Anything you want", Dan gave back, while looking concerned at her.

"Your fight for winning Serena back. I mean all your doing, all these efforts – are they worth it? Is it working?", she asked inquiring.

"Well, it was a long way, but I think it's paying out now. We somehow are on a good road. I may could have had it easier, but I don't know if it would have worked out then", he admitted to her.

"So you're saying the only way to make it work between you two is to earn her respect and be on the same level as her", Jenny recapped.

Dan thought about it a little. "Yes, I think that's what I'm working for. I never played in her league, if I want us to last, I have to get in there. No matter what the price might be."

"You already put your friendships on the edge. Even your connection with dad. I really hope for you that it works out and she is worth it, Dan. Don't get me wrong, I like Serena, but if you end up losing all your friends including her – that's a heavy price to pay then. You should be careful, Dan", she replied worried.

Dan pulled her into a tight hug. "Well, at least we'll have each other. And to come back to your doubts – she is worth it. I knew it the second I saw her for the first time."

Jenny only laughed into his chest. She wanted to reply to his latest comment, but thought it might be better not to. Her phone started ringing and saved her from any further conversation. The first time she was relieved to hear her phone ring.

"You mind to let me go, so I can answer it?", she asked amused.

Dan let out a short laugh. "Ah, nah, we can continue the sibling cuddling another time", he grinned down at her.

Jenny slit out of his embrace and walked over to her working table where she had placed her phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Jenny, this is Joanna. I've got amazing news for you. You'd better sit down", Marc's assistant came straight to the point.

"Uhm, ok, Joanna. Go ahead, I'm down on my butt. What's going on?", she asked curious, wondering what good news this could be.

"Your line is sold out!", Joanna nearly screamed through the phone. "Seriously, the buyers of all big fashion houses literally grab your clothes out of our stockings. It's beyond crazy! I've never seen them so enthusiastic about any fashion line. Marc is so proud of you, so am I, of course. Can you come in tomorrow so we can discuss the further steps we shall take?"

"OMG, those are … that's unbelievable! I don't know what to say. Yes, yes of course I can come in tomorrow. How about 10 am? Would that fit you?"

"That sounds perfect, dear! I'll schedule the meeting right away. And you don't have to say a thing, dear. Your fashion speaks for itself. Loud and clear, and with a lot of attention", Joanna laughed into the phone.

"Fine, I'll be there. See Marc and you tomorrow at ten", Jenny confirmed the appointment once more.

Jenny finished the call and put the phone down again. Still amazed by the just heard news, she turned to Dan with a huge grin on her face.

"Looks like you got some good news. What did Joanna want?", he asked her.

Jenny hopped of her stool. "It's unbelievable, Dan. My line is sold out. It seems as if all the big fashion houses have bought my designs. I'll get to know everything tomorrow in our meeting. Dan, I can't believe it! It seems so unreal", she squealed happily.

"That's what you've always dreamed off, Jenny. You worked so hard for it, you deserve it. And now is your time to earn it. I always knew you would make it. I'm so proud of you, beyond being proud!", he let out and walked over to her to pull her into another hug.

"You're going to rock the fashion world and let them all look old and out of style", he laughed happily.

Jenny joined his laughter. "That would be amazing. Thanks for your believe and support, Dan. It really means a lot to me. And don't worry, you'll succeed too again. I'm quite sure that it will happen soon", she ensured him.

"Two successful Humphreys in New York. You really think the city can handle both of us?", he asked.

"Well, I guess she has too, 'cos we won't back down."

They both started laughing again. It felt good to Jenny to have Dan at her side. He could be a pain in the ass once in awhile, but he was also a good listener whenever she needed one. He may haven't helped her to solve her problem, but at least she was able to talk about it.

* * *

Nate was sitting in his office. Studying some papers when all the sudden the door popped open and no other than Bart Bass entered his office room.

"I don't know why you're here, but get out before security throws you out", Nate said strict while getting up from his stool.

Bart Bass only shook slightly his head. "My dear Nathaniel, that's not the nicest way to greet your new business partner", he replied smugly.

Nate looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking of? We're not business partners – not even close to", he answered puzzled.

"Obviously you're not up to date. I was so kind to take over half of your credit, and I'm here to collect", Bart enlightened Nate while he placed some papers on his desk. He gazed at him amused, watching the confusion on the young man's face grow.

Nate took the papers and looked them over. "This is not possible", he only stated.

"I can assure you, it is", Bart replied. "So shall we move on to attend business? We have a lot to discuss."

"This is my paper! I build it up and there is no chance in hell that you will take over here!", Nate exclaimed angry.

Bart only laughed dismissive. "I don't think you have any choice or say in this. It seems like the Archibald genes have come through while you did your accounting. Quite interesting numbers, the Feds might think so too. Do you really want to put your mother and grandfather through another public family tragedy? And let's face it, your arrest will be way heavier to them than your father's back in the days."

Nate turned pale on his words, Bart sadly had a huge point there. He couldn't put his family to another public humiliation, but getting Bart as business partner. _This is a disaster, a total disaster. From all people on earth of course it had to be Bart Bass to find out about it. Damn!_

He sighed and took a deep breath. "What do you want?", he brought out through clenched teeth.

"What do you think? I want information. So unless you want to lose everything, you're going to help me to defeat Chuck. Pretty sure you might even already know what he is up to", Bart gave back dryly.

Nate looked at him with hatred eyes. "You can't be serious. He is my best friend. I won't do that! I'll file for bankruptcy and as for the Spectator – you can take it. I won't betrayal my friend."

"Don't be a fool, Nathaniel. As if you have any other choice. Your loyalty to my son in all honor, it is very touching, but do you really think he is worth it to go to jail for him? You couldn't resist faking the numbers to protect everything you've built up here. What do you think the Feds will say to that? Do you really want to give up your life for him? Especially now where you're running your own magazine and might even get the girl of your dreams. I doubt that the young Miss Humphrey will wait for your return", Bart said still amused. Seeing Nate Archibald squirm was a pure pleasure.

Nate on the other hand felt more miserable than ever. He couldn't believe what he got himself into – getting blackmailed by Bart Bass. He definitely didn't want to lose the Spectator, not even to think about Jenny (although she wasn't his yet, but he was positive that it would only be a matter of time). And surely he didn't want to humiliate his family or himself. But spying on Chuck, going behind his back to get information for Bart. Betraying his best friend was also not Nate's goal. _I'm massively trapped. Whatever I decide, someone is going to lose and be hurt in the end._

He took another deep breath, before he answered him. "What do you want to know?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A couple of hours later Nate was sitting alone at the hotel bar of the Empire. Drinking away his sorrow, or at least trying to. He still couldn't believe the mess he got himself into, but mostly that he ended up betraying his best friend. _How the hell did I get to this point?_

He wished for that he could just pick up the phone and talk to Jenny. She would listen and understand, but he couldn't. Her fiance was in town and the last thing he wanted to see was them being together. How he longed for her to be at his side now.

Instead of the stunning blonde it was his best friend that approached him.

"Nathaniel, what are you doing? It's not like you to be part of the drinking crowd at this time of day", Chuck wondered about the behavior of his friend.

Nate snuffled shortly. "Well, that's where I want to be – alone and unconscious."

Chuck shortly clapped him on the shoulder. "Believe me, whatever problems you've got at the Spectator can not compare to my day from hell. So if you don't mind, I'd like to join you", Chuck said and beckoned the barkeeper over.

_If you only knew, you'd punch me right away, _Nate only thought. He still felt massively unease next to his friend. He shook lightly his head. _I have to come clean, better now telling it to him myself before he gets to know it from Bart. _

Nate prepared himself. "Chuck", his friend looked over to him, but Nate wasn't able to face him, so he kept his gaze down on the bar counter. "It was all … it was all my fault."

"What was?", Chuck asked when Nate didn't continue. He could see that his best friend was feeling queasy.

Nate breathed through and finally confessed to him. "There was nothing I could do. He cornered me", he brought out.

"He who?", Chuck asked confused. But looking at Nate's depressed face it finally dawned him. "My father?", he shot out angry. "You tell me what happened, what did he do. What did he make you do..."

Nate run his hand through his hair. He felt so guilty. He knew how important it was for Chuck to defeat his father. Now with his betrayal.

"He blackmailed me. I couldn't do anything. Trust me, I tried, but...", Nate wasn't able to continue.

Chuck tried to calm himself. "I don't get it. How was he able to blackmail you?"

"The Spectator", Nate replied dryly. "I told you things weren't going good. I had to take a loan. But to get it, well ...I'm not proud of what I've done. But it was the only way to save it."

"What did you do?"

Nate swallowed hard. "I faked the numbers to get the loan. Bart knows it. He co-signed the loan. He threatened me to go to the authorities and get me arrested if I don't tell him what you're up to. I'm sorry, Chuck. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to betray you, but I couldn't go to jail. Not after the story with my dad. I'm truly sorry."

He gazed over to his friend. Chuck sat silently on his bar stool, trying to comprehend the things he just heard.

"It's ok, Nate. That's how my father is. I should have known that he would try to find out about my plans. I just wished it hadn't been you who got caught in the crossfire now. I'm sorry as well", Chuck assured him.

"So, what will you do now?", Nate asked curious.

Chuck looked up and straight into his eyes. "The only thing I can do. Try to convince Ivy to give the microfilm to me before Bart gets his hands on them."

He clapped Nate once more on his shoulder and got up to leave. "Don't worry. We'll sort things out with the accounting. We'll find a way to solve the problem."

Nate gazed over to his friend. "Honestly, I'm not so sure about it."

* * *

After talking with Jenny, Dan had gone over to Serena's. They lately spent a lot of time together. He totally enjoyed her presence, and was pretty sure they were on a good way to get back together again. They recently even shared a kiss, and Dan was sure that this was not just some accident.

Serena walked in just as he had sat down on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?", she asked him with excitement.

Dan gazed over to the beautiful blonde. He definitely will never stop to admire her. "We could go out and get something to eat. Somewhere in a nice restaurant. What do you think?", he replied smiling.

Serena bit a little on her lip. "I don't know", she answered. "Come on you know that we can't go outside. Been seen as a couple..."

"So, we are a couple again?", Dan asked prying.

She only laughed. "Of course we are. I don't just kiss people. Ok, I may have done it in the past, but not anymore", Serena clarified. "Anyways, all of our friends are currently mad at us. If we want this to work and be a couple, we have to go and make amends with them."

Dan laid back into the cushions. "Alright, and where do we start?"

Serena sat down next to him, thinking his question over. "I would say, I'll start with Blair and you with Nate. And afterward we can meet and watch a movie. It's on me, I promise."

Dan smiled slightly. "Ok, but the next date is on me. Just to say."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan stood nervously in the elevator that would bring him up to the penthouse where Nate and Chuck were living. He knew that making amends with Nate wouldn't be easy. His chapter about him wasn't nice, but he hoped that he could save their friendship by apologizing.

The doors opened and he walked out and into the living room. Both men were home and currently talking. Nate, who sat on the couch, gazed over to him when he realized Dan's presence.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt", Dan apologized when walking in.

"What do you want?", Nate replied coldly.

Dan looked at him. "I came to apologize. I did some soul searching...", he started explaining why he came over to the Empire.

"Well, that would imply you have a soul", Chuck interrupted him indifferently.

Dan sighed out heavily. "It's funny, that's coming from you", he countered.

"This is just hilarious. Who would have thought that Chuck Bass turns out to be the good guy, and Humphrey the villain", Nate stated matter of fact.

Dan shifted slightly. "Well, I … I really want to turn that around again. I'm deeply sorry about what I wrote. About all of it, about all of you. I came to make amends, and I hope you can forgive me. Our friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to lose it."

"Hmm", Chuck mused, "if you really mean that. There is something you could do for me."

"Just spill it", Dan replied.

"I need to know if Ivy handed an envelope over to my father or if she still has it. She's still staying at your dad's, right?", Chuck asked.

"Yeah, she does. My dad and I are still a bit on the edge, but he is my next stop on my apologize tour. So what does that envelope looks like? I could look for it when I'm over there", Dan offered to his friend.

Chuck shared a look with Nate, smiling then at Dan. "It's a white envelope in an A4 format. It has a stamp from a bank in Dubai on it."

"On it. I'll let you know if it's in the loft."

With that Dan turned around and left to make amends with his father. They had talked a little during brunch with Jasper, but of course Jenny's fiance was the main topic. He hoped that now would be a better time to talk to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was late in the evening when Dan entered Serena's room. She was laying on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey!", he greeted her when he walked in.

She looked up to him. "Hey! So, I finally made amends with Blair, and it went great. I couldn't be any happier. How went things for you?", she asked while smiling brightly at him.

"Well, I completed the task in it's entire. I made amends with Nate, Chuck and my dad. Although I wasn't able to help Chuck with his mission", he replied when sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Wow, I'm impressed", Serena let out, still smiling at him.

"So now that we finally knocked down our last obstacles, are we finally ready to do this?", he asked a little concerned.

Serena shortly gazed down to the floor. "Do you remember that we said that when we jump into our relationship again, then that that would be it? That we would only get this one more chance. Are you sure that I'm the one person that you want to be with?", she questioned slightly insecure.

Dan took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "Are you talking about Blair?"

She didn't answer his question, only looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Serena, yes, I'm sure that you're the one I want to be with", Dan assured her and tried to wipe her doubts away. "Whether or not I admitted it to myself, you've always been the one I wanted to be with. It was always you! I guess I needed to tell myself that I love Blair to get over the fact that you were with other guys instead of me. But I always wanted you at my side. How about you? Are you sure?"

She nodded slightly her head. "Yeah, I'm sure!"

Before she could say anything more Dan pulled her into a passionate kiss. This was what he had worked for the entire time – to hold the girl of his dreams in his arms. And he was pretty sure that he would never ever let her go again.

* * *

**So this is by far the longest chapter I've written so far. Hope you liked it. As you can see I partly sticked to the storyline of GG and partly changed it. I'd love to say one more time thanks to everyone who is following this story and commenting it. A special thanks goes this time to Basileya - thanks for your reviews. They're much appreciated. I'm glad you like the story so much. Even though NJ didn't end up officially on the show - in my head she was waiting for him in the car ;) **

**Anyways...I wish you all a wonderful Easter time. Enjoy the little break, while I use this free time to write the next chapter. Looking forward to read your thoughts about this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Up for the next round? Well, here we go...**

* * *

A week had past and Jenny had spent most of the time in the atelier of Marc or at her dad's place, so he could get to know Jasper. Jasper had flown home yesterday, he would return for Christmas. To her surprise and ease Nate hadn't shown up again. Even though he promised he would fight for her. Obviously those were just words.

She was now on her way home from Marc's and couldn't wait to jump into her bathtub. She so needed an hour to rest her head and body. When she walked in, she was greeted by the sight of Serena and Dan.

"Ah, just the girl I was looking for", Serena let out the second Jenny walked in.

Jenny looked at her in confusion. "And why exactly?", she replied curious.

"I just decided that we'll have thanksgiving at my place this year. Mom and Bart are out of town, and as much as Dan would like to spent it all alone together in here, I'd rather have my friends around me. And... it's a good time to come out of the closet that we're back together. So, would you help me to set everything up?", she asked with puppy eyes towards her former step-sister.

Jenny wasn't in the mood for a big thanksgiving. She had hoped that it would only be her, Dan, Serena and Rufus. "When you say friends, who exactly will be coming?", she asked.

"Well, there will be Rufus, of course. As Bart is out of town, we'll invite Chuck and Blair. And of course Nate. And Jasper and you", Serena told her with a bright smile.

Jenny frowned. "Apparently it will only be me. Jasper went home yesterday. He has some stuff to take care off and will be back for Christmas. So, what do you need me to do?"

"Yeha!", Serena squealed out. "As you're the designer, I thought you could do the decoration. I would take care of the food, together with Dan. Is that ok for you?"

Jenny sighed a little. Nate being there, wasn't her wish of spending thanksgiving, but how could she refuse. She had no other plans and Dan knew it. "Sure, fine with me."

"Ah perfect. I'll go by Blair's now, invite her over and then I'll upgrade our bird. See you later at the penthouse." Without a further word she grabbed her bag and dashed out the door.

Dan looked after his girlfriend and then over to his sister. "Sorry, it was her idea. I know you'd rather spent the day within the family. You don't have to come, if you don't want to", he assured her.

"Nah, it's really fine with me. Gives me time to catch up with Blair and maybe finally let bygones will be bygones. I haven't seen her since Cotillion. And the penthouse is huge …", she added.

Dan only nodded in comprehension. "Good then. I still have to do something. We see us later at the penthouse."

He walked up to her, pulled her in a short hug and left the loft as well.

Jenny remained in her spot. Wondering why she had said yes to all of it. The last person she wanted to see was Nate. _Well, there will be others too. You can really catch up with Blair and avoid Nate's presence. And even if he wants to talk, everything was said. There's no future for us. Jasper is the right one. __Or__?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nate was sitting in the living room, going over the papers of the Spectator. Trying to find a way out of the mess he got himself into. But the more he looked into it, the more he had to realize that there was no way out.

Chuck's bedroom door popped open, and he walked out still as drunk as he was before he went to bed the night before. "Where is Monkey?", he asked hoarse.

Nate gazed up to his friend. Feeling terrible that he was responsible for his state. "I got Ivan from housekeeping take him for a walk."

"Why? Were you so busy betraying me that you couldn't take him yourself?", Chuck said sarcastic and disappointed.

Nate got up. "Chuck, you know how sorry I am. Bart threatened me to send me to prison for faking the numbers of the Spectator. I've been trying the entire morning to find a way out of this mess", he sighed.

"Good luck with it. Bart Bass is a grandmaster of manipulation. He has ruined me. My advice is to lay back and dream of Jenny", Chuck retorted while turning to his room again.

Nate couldn't believe his ears. How could he give up so easily? "Yeah, thanks for the help", he replied this time sarcastic.

Chuck stopped in his tracks, and remained shortly silence before he turned around to face his best friend in anger. "Are you serious? Do you really believe in that I would drink alone my sorrow away, if I had any chance to be with the woman I love?", he asked incredulous.

Nate gazed ashamed down to the floor. Of course Chuck would do everything in his power to be with Blair, just like him with Jenny. Although the last part still had to go in motion.

"I'm sorry Chuck. You know I didn't mean it that way. It's all just so frustrating. I just wished that things would have turned out the way we wanted. Instead my actions have made everything even worse."

His phone went off, announcing a new message. He shortly gazed it over and turned to Chuck again.

"Serena just texted. She's hosting thanksgiving dinner today. Lily and Bart are out of town, and she would love for us to come. Blair will be there too. You're in?", he asked.

"As much as I'd like to spent a national holiday with you folks, I guess I'd rather spent it with my dear friend scotch right here."

Before Nate could even reply a single word, Chuck had emerged the room back into his private bedroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair had agreed to Serena's invite, but wasn't pleased at all when she heard that her best friend was dating the Brooklyn brat again. _She must be totally out of her mind. But I know exactly how to get this mess solved again._

She immediately picked up her phone and dialed a number. It didn't take long for the young girl to answer her call.

"What do you want, Blair?", Sage asked annoyed and uninterested.

"Oh, nothing, just want to help those less fortunate, like I do every thanksgiving. Unless, you're no longer interested in Nate", she replied innocently.

"I am, but I'm not stupid to trust you to help me get him", the young brunette shot back.

Blair only rolled her eyes on that comment. "Oh, that's too bad. Cause I think that Serena's thanksgiving dinner would be the perfect opportunity for you to reconnect with him."

Sage snorted. "I don't think that she will invite me, after I humiliated her in front of the entire New York society by screening her sex tape."

"Well, you have a point there. But Nate will never forgive you until you undo the damage you caused between Serena and your father", Blair yarned her scheme further.

"Except that I don't want them to be together", Sage stated matter of fact.

Blair got slightly annoyed by that girl's attitude. "You said yourself that he is miserable without her. And he's a man after all, he will probably go back to her anyways. I mean, she is Serena van der Woodsen. You should give it a shot. That will give you at least the chance to date Nate Archibald."

Sage thought about it and finally gave in. "Fine, tell me what to do, so I can get an invitation."

Blair smiled to herself and gave further instructions to the young girl. _This will be a thanksgiving that Humphrey never will forget._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jenny had started to set up the decoration together with the party service that Serena had ordered. It was strange to be back in the penthouse that she used to live in and where she had transformed into a person she truly hated. But for one day she would get past it. Cause that's what it was past.

Dan was in the kitchen, cooking the stuffing for the big bird that Serena would bring soon. All the sudden a very familiar voice spoke up.

"Something in here smells unbelievable good", Lily praised.

Jenny and Dan both turned their heads in astonishment towards the blonde woman which was followed by her husband.

Dan was totally caught off-guard. "Yeah, that must be Dorota's cooking, clearly not mine. Shouldn't you two be on a white sand beach, enjoying the sun?"

"Well, there is a tropical storm above the island, which got our flight delayed", Bart Bass replied dryly.

"So it looks like we'll stay for dinner after all", Lily added to the explanation. "If we're not intruding?"

Dan shared a short glance with Jenny. "Oh, no. Not at all", Dan answered right away. "I mean, we have plenty of food. We just need to rearrange the seat plan. Right Jenny?"

"Sure", she replied. "Not a big thing. I just place you somewhere in between." She smiled friendly to the older couple, but rather would have left. This wouldn't be good. Not only that Chuck would get mad as hell, she also didn't want to spent time with the woman who hurt her father.

"Mom, you're here?", Serena asked while entering the kitchen area of the penthouse.

"Well, we got rained out. Darling, did you go grocery shopping? I'm so proud of you", Lily said while looking at the shopping bags Serena handed over to Dorota.

Serena only smiled at her, when Dan spoke up. "It looks like we need two more places. Jenny got it covered."

Serena smiled a little nervously. "Actually make that four. Look who I ran into at the grocery store."

Jenny turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. Neither could Dan when he saw Steven and Sage walking up to them.

"Wow, that is a nice surprise. How are you?", Lily stated while walking over to greet the Spence family.

Jenny had remained in her spot, only looking at the entire scenery. _What the hell is Serena thinking? Bringing her ex-boyfriend and Nate's ex-girlfriend here. Has she totally lost it know?_ She walked over to the kitchen counter and gazed at her brother.

"You alright?", she asked concerned.

Dan looked up from his phone. "Yeah, couldn't be better", he replied sarcastic.

Jenny snorted and shook her head. "Come on Dan, it can't be easy for you that she invited him. I'm your sister, you can talk to me."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not pleased with it. But what can I do? They are here and I can't throw them out. This is not my place."

"But you're both hosting this dinner. You could say that you're not feeling comfortable with this situation. Don't think that Serena would like it if your ex would show up. Oh wait, isn't that Blair?", Jenny smiled devilishly.

"Haha, very funny!", he said angry.

Serena walked up to them. "Why are you mad?", she asked him, looking from one sibling to the other. "Is it because the airport got shut down? There was nothing they could do."

"Lily and Bart are not the problem here", Dan gave back dryly.

Serena nodded slightly. "So you're mad that I invited Steven to dinner."

"Oh no, I'm totally thrilled to see him on our first hosted thanksgiving dinner", he replied sarcastic and huffy.

"Well, pretty sure that Nate will be thrilled as well to see Sage", Jenny added to the conversation.

"Come on guys, I only invited them because they had nowhere else to go", she defended herself, "what would you have done?"

"Honestly? Call up my boyfriend and best friend and ask if they are fine with it", Jenny said.

Dan only pointed his hand towards his sister to show that he agreed with her. He definitely didn't want to fight with Serena now, but it pissed him up that she decided over his head to bring her ex and his daughter over for dinner.

"It all happened so fast. I couldn't call. And honestly, I didn't think you would care", she directed her explanation towards Dan.

"Are you serious? You thought I wouldn't care about you bringing your ex here. The ex that you were close to getting engaged with at Cotillion?"

"I'm sorry Dan. It's just for today. And he means nothing to me anymore. It's you I want to be with. So no worries", she assured her boyfriend and placed a hand on his underarm.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I punch him the second he hits on you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck was sleeping his intoxication off when Nate burst into his room.

"Chuck, wake up. Come on, wake up!", he nearly screamed out. "Chuck!"

He barely moved. "Seriously Chuck, Bruce Kaplan is dead", Nate let the bomb drop on his friend in hope he finally would react.

Instead Chuck remained in his lying position. "That guy was a crock, so who cares?"

"You should. I just got off the phone with his secretary. He died only a few days after our last meeting. He fell from a yacht, which was provided to him by Bass industries. "

"Is there any point to it, that you're telling me all this and keep me from sleeping?"

"Chuck, your father probably found out that it was Bruce who tipped us with his illegal oil deals. And to assure that he wouldn't talk again, this so called accident happened. Do you honestly think that Bart had nothing to do with his death?

Chuck groaned heavy and got himself into an upright position. "Even if he did, Nathaniel, he clearly covered his tracks, so no one will be able to find out about it. He definitely made sure that no one will find any evidence. And now, get out of my room and let me get back to sleep."

Nate couldn't believe his friends reaction. What the hell was wrong with him? _This is so unlike Chuck. There is a chance to get to Bart and he is not using it. Damn it, it's all my fault._

Nate's phone went off. A message from Blair, telling him to come down immediately. _Why is she not coming up? Since when does she stay outside?_

He gathered his jacket and belongings and walked out the door. Grabbing a coffee on his way to her. He hasn't even said HI when she already attacked him.

"What the hell took you so long? Did you take a trip to London before?", she exclaimed.

He sat down. "Good afternoon to you too, Blair. Always a pleasure to see you", he replied amused.

Blair didn't even pay any attention to his remark. She got straight to the point. "Chuck banned me from the Empire. He did banish me before, but that was something totally different."

"What do you want me to say? Chuck is on the bottom, totally not himself. All he does all day is drink, drink and drink some more. And when he is not drinking, he argues with Monkey", Nate explained to her.

Blair looked at him in surprise. "I had no idea that it was that bad."

"Yeah, it's more than bad. He even gave up on defeating Bart."

"No, we can't let that happen. We can't let Bart win. Besides … that would mean that we'll never be together. We have to re inspire him!", Blair decided.

"What do you think I've been doing this morning? I told him about the death of Bruce Kaplan, but Chuck doesn't care", Nate filled her in.

"Why should he?", Blair asked confused.

"Because Bruce was Bart's best business manager who happened to fall mysteriously of the Bass Industries yacht. That can't be a coincidence that the only people who knew about Bart's illegal deals die. If we could connect them, we could take it to the authorities", Nate explained.

Blair got up from the bench they were sitting on. "I have an idea. All I need is a good push-up bra and all of Bart's computer passwords."

Without a further explanation she started to walk towards the Empire, leaving a confused Nate to follow her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

About an hour later, Blair entered with Chuck the penthouse. She was delighted to see that Steven and Sage were there. So her plan had worked, and soon Serena would send Dan back into the woods – or wherever he came from.

She walked up to her best friend and smiled. "Everything just looks wonderful. You really outdid yourself. Doesn't everything look wonderful?", she turned to Chuck to involve him in the conversation and distract him from the thoughts about his dad.

"The bar certainly does", he stated shortly, and left the two young women behind.

"Ok", Serena only said. "And as much as I appreciate your compliment, the decoration was made by Jenny."

"Of course it was. It shows her style", Blair gave back. "And is that your ex, that I see over there? Looking even more gorgeous and handsome then the last time I saw him", she changed the topic to her own scheme, "it's so generous of Dan and you to invite him in."

"I'm not sure that Dan feels the same way, but I couldn't let them spent thanksgiving with only a chicken", Serena explained her best friend the presence of her ex and his daughter.

Blair heard steps from the stairs and turned around to see how was entering the living room area. She was totally caught by surprise when she realized that Lily and Bart were coming in. She turned amazed to her friend again.

"What are they doing here?", she asked demanding.

Serena looked at her mom and back at Blair. "A tropical storm stopped their flight. Hopefully Chuck can hold his tongue til after the party", Serena explained.

Blair felt with every second going by more unease. "Have you seen Nate?"

"No, not yet, but he should be here soon", Serena said while turning around to the kitchen. "Could you excuse me, I should look what the caterer is doing there."

She left Blair behind, who immediately texted Nate to get to know where he was and when he would arrive. But mainly to update him that Bart and Lily were still in town. This clearly wasn't part of their plan.

Nate got in only a few minutes later. He was greeted by a view he definitely didn't want to see today – Sage. _What the hell is she doing here? Bad enough that Bart and Lily are still around, but her. Why did Blair not mentioned her too?_

"Hi", the young brunette stepped in his way, greeting him. He gazed over the room, but couldn't find the person he truly wanted to see.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see today, but my dad and I ran into Serena at the grocery store and she...", Sage explained her presence, being interrupted by Nate.

He was quite annoyed. "And obviously she couldn't help than to adopt a couple of roamers for thanksgiving."

"Pretty much", Sage answered slightly embarrassed. "Can we talk?", she asked him hopeful. "Don't worry, I'm not pregnant, I just miss you", she tried to light up the atmosphere with a joke.

It didn't work on Nate's side, only got him even more annoyed. "Sage, look now", he started to turn her down, but being interrupted when hearing his name being said by Bart Bass who was approaching them.

_Seriously? Is it really too much to ask for to have my peace at least on a day like this?_

He was already preparing himself to find an excuse for both of them, when he heard footsteps coming down from upstairs. When he turned around, he found Jenny descending the upper floor. She looked more beautiful then ever.

She was wearing a black and red mini-dress. The red dress was strapless and tight to her body, the skirt ended shortly under her butt. It was covered by a black lace dress with ¾ arms and V-neck, only a bit longer than the red dress underneath.

She had her hair pinned up in a romantic wedding hairstyle. Only individual wisps were hanging out at the side. Nate loved this hairstyle at her. He loved her entire appearance. _Damn, if only I could take her upstairs and kiss her breathless. This girls is so damn stunning._

Knowing that Sage as well as Bart were still waiting for an answer, he acted on instinct. "Jenny", he said while approaching her and leaving the others behind, "there you are. I was already looking for you. So, what's the emergency that you could need my help at?"

He hoped she would understand his wink and help him out. Thankfully Jenny did understand him, when she gazed over the entire situation.

"Yeah, I have to do this very important interview with NBC soon, and I'm nervous as hell. I mean talking to press reporters is one thing, but live on TV. I was hoping you could give me some good advice or so", she caught on and gave him an excuse to get away from Sage and Bart.

He smiled at her in relief. "Sure. How about we go upstairs? I can give you some tips and if you like we could even pretend an interview."

"Sounds good. Thanks Nate", she replied and turned on her heels to walk up again. Being followed by Nate who was more than thankful that he was able to get away from Sage and Bart. But also that he could spent time with Jenny alone, if there only wasn't the mission Blair had sent him on.

They went into Bart's office. Jenny went straight to the couch and sat down, looking at Nate who walked over to Bart's desk.

"So, you're going to tell my why I had to give you an alibi to get away from Sage and Bart? I mean, I do understand Sage, but Bart? What's going on?", she questioned him.

Nate looked up and over to her. _God, she is so damn beautiful!_ He smiled. "I sometimes forget how damn smart you can be."

Jenny looked at him indignant. "Sorry? I'm always smart. Maybe not always by my choice of crush, but most of the time I'm bad ass. My current collection is the living proof."

Nate chuckled. Her side blow didn't go unnoticed to him, but he also couldn't blame her for it. He had been an idiot and douche. "Things are going good for you?", he caught on to the last subject.

Jenny smiled brightly. _I so missed this smile of her. It makes her even more beautiful._

"Indeed it does. Marc and Joanna informed me last week that my collection is totally sold out. All big fashion houses bought pieces. We have to produce even further items to get everything delivered to them. It's so crazy. In only two weeks people will be able to buy my clothes in some of the biggest stores of New York. Can you believe that?"

Nate looked at her amazed. She sounded just like the five-teen year old girl that crashed the gala back in the days. "I totally can. I always knew you would make yourself a name in fashion. I never doubted your talent, neither should you. You're amazing, Jenny!"

Jenny blushed at his compliment. _Why is he always so sweet? How am I supposed to make up my mind when he always gets under my skin this easy? _"Thanks Nate, that's too kind. But I'm not the only one in here who brought it far", she replied by gazing over to him.

He really wished that she would be right, but as much as he wanted too, he couldn't forget about his latest and biggest mistake.

Nate was trying to get access to Bart's computer by using all the provided passwords that Blair had given to him. No one had worked so far when Chuck came in.

"You found anything yet?", he immediately asked.

"No, I tried all of the passwords Blair gave me", Nate responded. "This isn't going to work. It must have at least nine characters."

"Try this one, maybe this will do", Chuck said while showing him a password on his phone.

Nate typed it in, but the access was denied once more. "We tried all the related passwords we could find. There are no more."

"So that's what you're up too? Trying to get access to Bart's computer", Jenny spoke up.

Chuck gazed over at her. "I need some information which could be on here. So yes, we try to hack in here."

"Which ones did you try already?", she asked curious.

"Pretty much everyone we know which could be possible. But none had worked", Nate replied frustrated.

Jenny got up and walked over to them. Looking Nate over the shoulder by leaning down a little. Her scent nearly drove him insane. He had to concentrate on their task, while his head had totally other things in mind. And non of them contained hacking a computer. Neither were they youth free. _She is so damn tempting._

"He was totally into your mom, right? And he also loves Lily. Maybe it's something combined with those two. Like their names, or birthdays, marriage days", Jenny mused.

"Hmm, not bad, Humphrey. Get up Nate, I want to try some things", Chuck said while hushing his friend out of the stool. "And by the way, she's a keeper."

Jenny's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me? We're not dating, I'm engaged to Jasper", she bristled over his comment.

"That's a problem that can be easily solved", he only stated, while trying some more combinations. "Got ya! Humphrey, you're truly a genius!"

Jenny was still mad over his latest comments, but it was Chuck after all. Did she really expect anything different than that? She walked back over to the couch and sat down again. Nate followed her.

"Sorry, you know how he can be", Nate apologized.

She only smiled at him. "Yeah, not a big thing. You mind to fill me in why you're hacking into Bart's computer?"

"Well, we nearly had proof for his illegal business deals, but sadly they got destroyed. So now we're trying to find other proof of his involvement in two mysterious deaths. Both were men who knew about Bart's deals. Can't be a coincidence that they both die in accidents."

"This sounds quite James Bond like. That first proof – was that in the painting?", she asked curiously, remembering how badly Chuck wanted it.

"Yes, but thanks to your dad and Nate it's gone for good", Chuck stated, barely paying attention to the two.

Jenny looked surprised at Nate. "What?"

"Look Chuck, I already told you how sorry I am. I didn't mean too, and pretty sure Rufus wouldn't either if he had known what was on those microfilms. He only did what he thought was the right thing to do", Nate made clear.

"I still can't follow", Jenny said.

"Ivy got hold of the microfilms", Nate explained to her. "Rufus somehow got them, and handed them over to Lily. She burned them", Nate explained.

"Did she know what was on them?"

"Yes, she did. But she didn't mind anyways", Chuck said offended. The thought of Lily betraying him still hurt massively. He couldn't believe that she took the side of his father and was so blind not to see what a bad man Bart really was. They needed to make her see, and Blair had already started phase one by telling Lily about Bruce's death.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that Chuck. Dad told me that Lily had changed, but I never thought it would be this bad. Covering illegal deals, it so doesn't sound like her. If you need any help", she let the last few words hang.

Nate only smiled at her, while Chuck gazed over to her. "Thank you, Jenny. You already helped me here, but I'd might come back to your offer at a later time. She really is a keeper, Nate. Don't blow it again."

Nate's head shot towards his friend. His eyes shooting darts at him. _Could he only shut his mouth for one time? _"Chuck!", he only replied in a warning tone.

"Oh please, as if she doesn't know that you're pining after her. He was a mess when you left, and all this time during your leaving and very sudden return. And all he can think about now, is you. Do us all a favor and release him from his pain. We all know you guys are destined to be", Chuck remarked nonchalantly.

Nate couldn't believe his friend. _What the hell is he thinking? He totally lost his mind._ Jenny was still sitting next to him. She hadn't moved during Chuck's short speech, but she had tensed up. Not because she felt uncomfortable by hearing it, but because it affected her way more than she would allow herself too.

To hear that Nate felt miserable because of her leaving, made her heart churn. Chuck was his best friend, he definitely knew how his friend feels and thinks. _Did he really think about me during those two years? Was I really on his mind this entire time? Why didn't he come for me if so?_

"Well, uhm, I think I should go downstairs again and help Dan and Serena. They're probably already wondering where I am. See you in a bit", Jenny said edgy, while getting up and leaving the room.

"Thank you, Chuck", Nate turned annoyed to his friend. "If there had been any chance for us to rekindle again, you pretty sure just blew it."

"Dearest Nathaniel, don't be so over dramatic. Don't act like a drama queen. I just did you a favor. To hear from your best friend how much she means to you, is the best thing that can happen to you. It proofs to her that your words were real, and still are. Trust me, just a little more encounters between you two, a few more words and she is all yours again. She may say that she is engaged, but it's obvious that she is still into you. And now, could we kindly change the topic, 'cos I think I just found something."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dan, right? I'm Steven", he approached Dan, who was doing the last settings to the dining table. "I hope there is more than one place card for Serena's exes."

Dan had to breathe deep in. Just the sound of his voice and his presence already got him aggravated. "You know, apparently I'm not her ex anymore. We got back together", Dan explained.

Steven shrugged and replied in disbelieve. "You're kidding?"

"No, no, not at all. This is our thanksgiving dinner together", he answered.

Steven started laughing a bit. "Well, I hope you will enjoy it, 'cos I really have the feeling that this will be your last", he remarked self-confident.

Dan had to calm himself down again. He really wanted to punch this dick unconscious. But it was thanksgiving, and he would try to be a good host for Serena. Nevertheless he had to ask to be clear. "What did you just say?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? Come on, it's obvious. The sex tape blew up, and we broke up. The next thing she did, was running back to you. It's not because she loves you, she is just terrified to be alone", Steven explained his theory to Dan.

Dan only got even more annoyed by this guy. "You don't know anything about Serena, or should I say Sabrina?"

Steven only chuckled by Dan's cheap try to offend him. "Look young man, I know that she needs someone to take care of her, and I know that you're not the one who will be able to do so."

"But you think you and your empire can? And just to get that clear, she is a strong woman who doesn't need anyone to take care of her", Dan stated.

"I did all summer, and we were great together. And I do believe we still can be. So, happy thanksgiving", Steven clapped Dan on the shoulder and left him alone.

Steven walked straight up to Serena, whisking her to the side. "I wanted to thank you again for inviting us in. It means a lot to Sage and to me", he explained.

"Yeah, of course. I just hope you have enough to eat. I forgot that you only eat gluten free and the caterer brought only normal food", she apologized to him.

"No, don't worry. I'll find something to eat. I'll be fine. You know I'm more concerned about you", he tried to change the topic to her and Dan's relationship.

Serena was a bit confused about his comment. "Why? I eat everything, no reason to worry."

"I'm not talking about the food. It's about you … getting back together with Dan? I mean, I know I hurt you. But he, he represents everything you were trying to escape from this summer. And now you're back together? He wrote all those horrible article about your friends."

"Yeah, but he didn't write one about me. He has made his mistakes, but we all did. Including me."

"Me too", Steven answered. "The biggest was to push you away. I should have talked to you, hear you out. I still love you, Serena. We deserve another chance and we should try to start over new. Don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, Steven", she replied without any hesitation, "but there is no more us. I'm in love with Dan, I always have been."

"No, you're not. He is your rebound from me. You only believe in it, because I hurt you and pushed you away."

"You're wrong. You were my rebound from him. I only left the city because I thought that Dan was in love with Blair. He was my first love, and he always will be", Serena cleared the situation.

Steven only gazed down to the floor. Thinking about her words. "Well, I guess I chose the right path after Cotillion." Without a further word, he brushed past her and out of the apartment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jenny walked over to the table. She had been quite surprised to see that Georgina had shown up too. Obviously this was a dinner with a lot of surprise guests. She knew that Dan worked with Georgina on his book, although she couldn't really understand why.

She went over to the table and placed her plate down on it. Only to realize that the name plate to her left said Nate Archibald. _Perfect brother! You really had to sit me next to Nate?_

Dan walked up to the table with Georgina in tow.

"Really? You couldn't find another place for him?", she hissed silently.

Dan gazed at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I could have sit him next to Sage, but I thought he as well as you wouldn't like it."

Jenny only shot him a look and sat down. Waiting for the rest to join the table so the thanksgiving dinner could start.

Blair and Chuck sat on the left side of the table, joined by Nate and Jenny. Opposites of them were Georgina, Dan, Serena and Sage. To Jenny's surprise Lily, Bart and Steven were nowhere near. She obviously missed a few things while being upstairs with Nate and Chuck.

Serena grabbed her glass to give a toast. "I just want to thank you all for joining us to our first thanksgiving dinner together as a couple. Even Georgina, who I didn't invite, but anyways … welcome. So, to many more years of love, happiness and good friends!"

"Cheers!", they all said in unicorn. A ring tone announced a message coming in for Georgina. She shortly gazed on her phone and got up.

"Well, I too have something to be grateful", she announced celebratory. "Freedom over the press. If you all check your phones, you will soon realize that my protegee Daniel Humphrey has recently released his latest chapter. A chapter of our very own Serena."

Jenny only looked astonished at her brother, Blair immediately grabbed her phone.

"The right chapter, thank you dearest", Georgina whispered in Dan's ear while sitting down again.

Serena gazed at him in confusion. "What is she talking about?"

"Serena van der Woodsen, golden girl falls from graze", Nate read out loud.

"A fall love story", Blair added.

Serena couldn't believe her ears. She got straight up from her stool and left to her room, where she picked up her tablet to read the chapter herself. Dan followed her a little later.

"Serena is nothing, she is a golden shell. Give her love and she'll do whatever you want", she read out disappointed.

"I know your upset, but let me..."

"I would have understand if you would have written this in spring, but now? How could you?", she asked deeply crestfallen.

"Why not writing it now? It's no less true as it was then", Dan pointed out.

Serena was totally taken aback. "Ok, I must be totally confused or dumb. Does that mean that everything that had happened since Cotillion had been a lie? Did you just play everything? Did you ask someone to even stop the elevator that we were stuck in?", she asked angry.

"Vanja", Dan sighed out. "But everything I said about how I feel is true."

Serena still couldn't believe her ears. Her whole world, which recently felt like heaven, crashed down around her. "No, no that's definitely not possible. You wouldn't be able to write such a horrible story about me, if you were honestly in love with me. I opened my home, heart and my world to you, and then you humiliate me."

"You see, that's exactly the issue – my world", Dan gave back.

Serena groaned frustrated. "Oh, come on. It's a figure of speech."

"No, it has always been your world and you never let me forget it. I've always been the guest here. The poor little boy from Brooklyn, and you never let me forget it. You never saw me as equal to you", Dan made clear.

"So, this is your payback? Do you feel better now? After making a fool of me for all of New York to see", she asked disappointed.

"What I did, is nowhere worse to what your friends and you do to each other every day. You nearly ruin each others lifes, but still you sit down for thanksgiving and call each other family."

"You were supposed to be different", Serena said with a weak voice, close on crying.

Dan looked at her. "I used to be, but it got me nowhere. So now, I'm the same."

They gazed at each other for a brief time, before Serena got up from her bed. Brushing past him, only saying a silent: "Bye Dan"

Meanwhile Jenny had finished reading the article. "I can't believe he wrote this about her", she said unbelieving.

"It's not that I didn't tell you that he changed", Nate answered. He was mad as hell. Just a few days ago, he had forgiven Dan for his writing. He really had thought that he was sorry, but this chapter proofed what a good liar he was.

"Nate, I get that you're all mad now, but Dan is not that kind of person. At least he didn't use to be. I don't know why he wrote this mean article, but he clearly must had a reason", she tried to defend her brother.

"And what could that be? That he had a bad day? Or that he thought after dragging all of us through the dirt, he could also let his girlfriend join us?", Nate snapped at her.

"Your brother is obviously a very jealous ass", Sage added.

Jenny gazed at her with hatred eyes. "I would recommend that _you_ stay out of this, little girl. You don't even know my brother good enough to state anything to this. And as we already speak plain text, it's more than _pathetic_ to show up at a thanksgiving dinner just to try to get your hands back on your ex. You must be quite _desperate_", Jenny taunted her.

Sage flinched by her words. "Even though it's non of your business, but my dad and I got invited by Serena. Who just got massively humiliated by _your_ brother", she replied angry.

"Yeah, might be, but it's nothing that you haven't done before, sweetie. May I remind you of the sex tape you blew up on Cotillion. And as we speak of your father, where exactly is he right now? I haven't seen him since you both got here. So, if I had to guess, it wasn't a coincidence that you walked into Serena today, or?"

Jenny fixed her eyes on the young girl. She could see that she wasn't feeling well in her skin anymore. She obviously hit the nail on his head.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this crap. You're beyond crazy", Sage snapped huffy.

Jenny only chuckled. "Nobody is forcing you to stay. I don't even think that anyone in this room wanted you to be here in the first place."

Sage looked at Nate, who had followed the fight between his ex and the girl he loved. He didn't respond her look, neither did he say that he wanted her to stay. Sage got up hurt.

"Well, then I shall leave", she said and went straight for the elevator.

Nate gazed over to Jenny. "Was that necessary?"

"Excuse me? She attacked my brother. If you guys do it, fine I understand. But her? She met him how often? Once, twice? Who the hell does she think she is to judge him?", Jenny said aggravated.

"Ok, you're right. But nevertheless, there was no reason to be so harsh to her", he replied mildly.

"Whatever. If you feel that someone should caress her, I'm not holding you back", she stated.

Nate looked at the young blonde in front of him. She still looked as stunning as she did a few hours ago, when he saw her first. He didn't want to fight with her, neither did he want her to believe that he still felt something for Sage. That wasn't the truth. He never really loved her.

"You know it's not like that. She means nothing to me", he said convincing.

"Well, and you know it doesn't matter to me. I'm still with Jasper."

Jenny got up from her stool, when Dan came back into the room. "I think it's better if we leave now. They are not amused by your latest work", she filled him in.

Dan only nodded and followed her towards the elevator, when Nate spoke up.

"Hey Dan, before you go", he got up from his stool, walking over to where Dan and Jenny had stopped in their tracks. Only to punch Dan right in the face. "That was from all of us."

Jenny looked at him incredulous, while Dan was holding his hand up. "Let's go Dan, we really have no reason to stay here", Jenny said furious, looking straight at Nate.

They went further to the exit of the apartment. Jenny pushed the button to call the elevator up. Dan was standing right behind her, when Bart Bass approached the two.

"Daniel. I must say, I was quite impressed with your latest literary outburst. You've restored my faith in your generation. If you ever need anything, give me a call", he said while handing Dan his card.

Jenny was close on vomiting, she truly hated that guy. Hopefully Dan wouldn't be so stupid to ever call him, but who knew. The doors opened up, and she walked in the elevator, followed by a stunned Dan.

"Do not leave me alone with them", Georgina spat out, when she walked in. "The last time I ended up somewhere in the middle of Siberia."

"Couldn't get any colder than here", Dan remarked. "Do you think they hate me?"

"No sweetie, they fear you. Welcome to the Upper East Side", Georgina declared.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

An hour later Jenny was sitting at her sketching table, when Dan came down to grab something to drink. She turned around to face him and looked at him interrogative.

"What?", he asked annoyed.

"Nothing. I was just wondering when you will fill me in about the master plan of yours to win back Serena. Cos from what I've seen today, it totally blew. How could you, Dan?"

"Do you remember a few days back, when we talked about your dilemma being torn between two guys? You asked if it was worth it. This is still part of my plan."

Jenny reminisced that talk. "Well, if this is your way to earn her respect, it's damn dangerous. You might have lost her forever, and also your friends. I mean, Nate punching you. It's not like him. He was really pissed, so were Blair and Chuck. Do you really think, it will work?", she asked worried.

"Well, you've heard Georgina. They fear me now", he only stated.

Jenny huffed slightly. "And you believe her? Not to think of, do you think it's good that they fear you now?"

"Jenny, we always wanted to be a part of their lives and world. And don't say you didn't. If we really want to fit in, we have to be equal. It doesn't matter how much success we have with our books or designs. Let's face the truth, they would never accept us as one of theirs. So yes, I think I finally have a chance."

Jenny shook her head a little. "I hope you're right Dan. Cos it could also go the other way round, and that would mean that you just lost all of your friends including the girl you love."

Dan gazed at his sister. Of course there was a lot of truth in her words, but he didn't want to think about this right now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the same time in the Empire Nate was lying on his bed. Reminiscing the events of the day, but mainly the end of the thanksgiving dinner. He would never forget the expression on Jenny's face after he punched Dan.

_Hopefully I didn't blew it to the fullest. I should explain to her why I did it. She has to know that I don't hate him, that I was only disappointed and felt betrayed again. She should understand that you're not doing something like that to the one you love. She has to understand it!_

While he was musing how to explain it best to her, his phone started to ring. In hope that it would be her, he immediately grabbed it. His upcoming butterflies turned in an instant to rocks when he saw the caller ID.

"Nathaniel, remember when I said I would ask for your help in the future? Meet me in my office first thing tomorrow. Unless of course, you'd rather like to have a wake up call from the feds. Your choice", Bart Bass let out unaffected.

Nate felt his entire inside churn and twist. "I'll be there", he barely brought out, hanging up the phone straight after.

And once more he found himself longing for the one person that could definitely ease his pain. But she was probably the last person on earth, who would help him now.

_How the hell did I got myself into this mess?_

* * *

**Ooh, it was so much fun to write this chapter, already working on the next. I hope you enjoyed reading and I wouldn't mind to hear/read your thoughts about it - so keep the reviews coming ;) Thanks once more to everyone who is following this story - it really means a lot to me. You guys are awesome!**

**So after enjoying this wonderful sunny day, and realizing there is nothing good on TV tonight, I'll get back on writing. Can they defeat Bart? Will Blair and Chuck get their happy end? Will Nate be able to convince Jenny to forgive him for punching her brother? Has Dan really lost all of his friends? The story continues here...so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, as I have my parents over for the weekend, I won't have time to write on the next chapter yet. But therfore comes here the current one, which is so far the longest chapter I've ever written. Mix between show and my imagination ;) Hope you'll like it - get ready to read!**

* * *

Nate was spinning and turning in his bed. He tried to fall asleep since two hours, but his mind had a different agenda. He was still thinking about the dinner and how it ended. Jenny was definitely angry, and he needed to sort it out.

_First Chuck humiliates me in front of her, and then I act like a maniac by punching her brother. Even if I had a good reason, I should have said something instead of punching him._

He got up from his bed and walked into the living room. Maybe some liquid would help to find some sleep if the sandman wouldn't bring him sweet dreams of his girl. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see Chuck sitting there.

"What are you doing here?", Nate asked curious.

Chuck looked up at him. "I live here", he replied dryly.

Nate rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, why are you sitting here at 2am?"

"Couldn't sleep, and as you're here too, I guess you have the same problem", Chuck retorted. "Please tell me that it's not Humphrey who's keeping you up."

Nate sighed and plopped down on the couch. "She was mad as hell. I have to set things right. It just went so well between us."

"I didn't mean Jenny, to be concrete. But if she is all you want to talk about … go ahead", Chuck said sarcastic.

"Whatever … why are you up?"

"Trying to find a plan. Lily called earlier, she believes us now. She left town for awhile but is willing to help me fight my father", he informed Nate over the latest news.

"That's great, Chuck. Do you have something in mind to bring him down? You know that you can count on me. But you should also know that he called me – he wants to meet this morning", Nate confessed his upcoming meeting with Bart.

"Looks like you'll be a double spy then. Blair and I already thought that he wouldn't let you of the hook that easy. You'll give him only the info we allow you to hand them over. We do have a plan. We'll let all of you know later this day", Chuck explained.

"All of us? Who else?", Nate asked confused.

"Serena, Ivy and your girlfriend, of course", Chuck replied.

Nate gazed at him annoyed. "You know that she's not my girlfriend."

"Just a question of consideration and interpretation. And that problem can easily be solved."

"She is still engaged. And after today, I doubt that she even wants to speak with me", Nate let out frustrated.

"Then swoop her of her feet and make love to her. After a night with you, she clearly will forget that British lad", Chuck said smugly.

"Is that your answer to everything? Sex? It's not like that between us. I really love her, and I'm not going to take her like that. I mean, yes, I want her – badly to be exact. But if ever it will happen between us, than..."

"We all will be old and gray. Stop waiting around and go for it! That guy is out of town. She is still into you, and you love her. What the hell are you waiting for? I would be with Blair every day if I could. And you're not even trying to be with her", Chuck stated annoyed.

"Sometimes it's not that easy, Chuck. She doesn't trust me anymore. And yes, probably she still feels something for me, but she is too scared to allow her to live these feelings. Before I can be with her, I need to convince her that she can rely on me. That she can trust me", Nate told him. "Do you really think I enjoy being apart from her? Damn, every single inch of my body is longing for her. The second I saw her today – all I could think off was to get that damn hot dress of her body and take her right there and then. But that's not how it works. At least not now."

"Do whatever you think you have to do. But do yourself a favor, when you see her later today, grab her and talk to her. Your issues are getting massively on my nerves. The tension is radiating around both of you, so trust me, the faster you two screw each other – the better!"

Chuck got up and walked over to his bedroom. "Sweet dreams, Nathaniel."

Nate remained on the couch, thinking about his friends words. His body and mind totally agreed with Chuck's thesis, but a silent little voice in his innermost heart told him it would be smarter to win her back in a softer and more romantic way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A couple of hours later Nate was walking down New York's streets with Bart Bass on his side. He'd rather take a walk through Central Park with Jenny, but at this moment he had no other choice than to obey to everything that this man wanted from him. He truly hated him.

"I followed your instructions and grabbed Chuck's phone", Nate said while pulling out the smart phone and looking at it.

"Nice work, grasshopper", he retorted dryly.

"He had breakfast with Blair, later is a hotel management meeting. Doesn't this get a little bit dull for you?", Nate asked the older man.

"My ways of defeating my son are no concerns to you. Just keep doing as I say. I don't want to be caught off guard by Chuck's antics at tonight's event. It's my special night, and I'd like to make sure of that", Bart replied.

"Yeah, whatever. The only thing I noticed is he tried to reach Ivy Dickens a couple of times. Seemed to be important to him", Nate handed the info over that Chuck told him too.

Bart shortly stopped walking and only looked at Nate, before he kept on walking. "Hold yourself to my disposal", he said before entering his car.

Nate remained at his spot. _Good, he took it. Surely he'll call Ivy up next, just as planned._

He turned around and informed Chuck via text before making his way to their meeting place at the Oak Room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nate entered the Oak Room only twenty minutes later. Chuck, Blair and Serena were already there and waiting for him. To his pleasure Jenny was there as well, just as Chuck had said. But compared to his friends, she didn't pay any attention to him. _As I knew, she's pissed._

"So, Chuck already informed us that everything went as planned. Good work, Archibald", Blair said when he got himself seated next to Chuck.

"Yeah, thanks. I just hope it all really works out as we want", he replied distracted as his eyes were fixed on the young blonde next to Serena.

"Don't worry, dear, it will. After all, Chuck and I are masters when it comes to scheming. You forgot about that?"

Serena rolled her eyes, while Nate only shook his head. "How could I?", he asked teasingly.

Before Blair could reply to his tease Ivy walked in and over to the counter, where they all were seated.

"So, anyone mind to tell me why we are friends again?", she asked while sitting down.

"We ain't", Blair immediately replied.

"I called you here under false presences, as we need your help for a mission we have against Bart Bass", Serena informed her right away.

Ivy looked at her surprised and swallowed. "Are you kidding?", she asked incredulous. "I was looked in a room with Bart Bass. He is dangerous, if not the devil himself."

"Yes, he is", Chuck confirmed her statement. "And you aggravated him with your attempt to play him with the microfilms. So if you ever want to be save here in New York, you'd better take care off it."

"Well, if I knew how, I would have done it already", Ivy stated.

"We need you to be the goat", Blair explained to her, causing Ivy to be even more irritated. "Ah, please you surely heard of that before. When people tried to catch a dragon, they took a goat to attract him."

"Wait a second, you want to tie me up and leave me somewhere?", she questioned unbelievable.

Jenny spoke up for the first time since Nate and Ivy had arrived. "Not like that. We just need your help to get Bart's attention. You'll be the decoy. Ivy, it all could be over already, if you wouldn't have taken the microfilms in the first place. Bart could sit behind bars by now. You owe it to Chuck."

Never in his dreams did Chuck believe in he would be thankful for Jenny Humphrey's return, but now he was.

"Right", he said, "we gonna use you and the copies of the microfilms, you've made."

"But I didn't make any copies of them", Ivy corrected him.

Nate chuckled slightly. "As far as it concerns Bart, you did. By the way, here is your phone back." He grabbed in his jacket pocket and handed Chuck his phone over.

"Bart should call you...", Blair tried to inform Ivy, but got interrupted when Ivy's phone started to ring, "...soon. There he is."

Ivy got it out of her bag and gazed at the screen. "Start talking", Serena said while pushing the loudspeaker button.

"I heard you're back in town", they heard Bart's voice coming through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Uhm, the Oak Room", Ivy replied insecure and afraid.

"Aah, nice coincidence. I'm right around the corner. And I think we should chat", he stated short before hanging up.

Ivy's eyes widened. She sighed. "Perfect, he is on his way."

"The microfilms contained the records of Bart's illegal oil trades. That's why he as well as me wanted them so badly", Chuck informed her.

"As long as you get him talking about something that links him to his crimes, it's all good", Blair said.

"And make sure to record everything he says with your phone", Serena added.

Ivy shook her head. "You guys really think it will be this easy? After all, we're talking about Bart Bass. He is not dumb."

"Of course he's not, neither are you", Jenny replied. "You figured out that there must have been something with the painting when you say how determined Chuck was to get it. And you were right. Ivy, you can do this", she assured the girl in front of her. Even though she still was mad at her for playing her father that way.

"Jenny is right, again", Blair retorted. "Just pretend you have copies of the films and that you know about his deals. Get him to talk about them, and it's done. We'll stay close, promise."

A young man, followed by two police officers, came in and stopped in front of the group.

"Wow, they are fast. We didn't even call for them", Serena said irritated.

"Mr. Nathaniel Archibald", the man said directed at Nate. "You're under arrest for fraud."

"Wait, what?", Nate replied confused.

The two officers stepped forward and grabbed Nate's hands to place the handcuffs. Serena, Blair and Jenny looked at the scene in pure shock. They couldn't believe that their friend just got arrested, neither could Chuck. But he had a clue who would be behind this.

The officers led Nate out of the Oak Room to the waiting police car. Paparazzo filled the walkway to get the best picture. The gang had followed the police men out. Jenny still tried to comprehend the recent actions. _Nate under arrest? For fraud? That's beyond crazy. He would never do that._

The car took off with Nate to the police station. Jenny and Blair had sat down on a near by bench.

"This is just insane", Jenny said indignant. "Nate would never do something like that."

Blair gazed at her former enemy and couldn't help but smile a bit. Apparently it didn't go unnoticed by Jenny who got a totally wrong impression of her reaction.

"Do you think this is funny, Blair? He just got arrested and you sit here and smile. He's your friend!", she nearly yelled out.

"Of course not, Little J", she immediately said to lower the tension that had built. "It's actually your reaction that amused me a little."

Jenny looked at her baffled. "My reaction?", she asked bewildered. "Why would my reaction amuse you?"

"Are you sure that you want to marry Jasper?", Blair asked right out.

"WHAT? What in hell has Jasper to do with this?", Jenny questioned even more confused. She didn't understand in the slightest where the brunette was coming from or going to.

"Look", Blair started to explain, "you react quite... to say the least... quite heavy to this situation. Yes, Nate got arrested. But Chuck and Serena are already on their phones with the family lawyers. So nothing to worry about. He'll soon be out again. But still here you are, going all... crazy. Are you really sure that you didn't return for him? I would understand – he is a great guy. I used to date him, remember?

I fought for Chuck for so long, and I still do. So trust me, I do understand what it means to be somehow obsessed. This whole engagement thing – if this is your way to make him jealous, it's not necessary. He loves you. Probably way more than you can imagine. But dare you to tell him that I told you."

Jenny was totally caught off guard by Blair's words. They barely talked like this, but here they were. And to make it even worse – this was the second close friend of Nate to tell her that he loves her.

"Blair, I didn't get engaged to make Nate jealous. Why is everyone thinking this? Do you all believe in that it's just a joke? Jasper is a really great guy, which non of you even know yet. I do love him, and I do want to spent my life with him. I would appreciate if you all could respect that and stop making jokes about it. And the only reason why I react this heavy is, that a friend just got arrested. Probably only because Bart is playing games again. Obviously he thinks it's funny."

"My lawyers are doing everything in their power to get him released as soon as possible", Chuck said when walking up to the two girls.

"Nevertheless, Bart must have found out that Nate was playing him", Serena replied joining the group.

"So he ended up using Nate as his goat", Blair finished her thought.

Chuck sighed. "Which means that I have to go and find my father to make a deal."

"Oh no, you won't give in", Blair immediately claimed out.

"I won't let Nate rod in jail. I'm gonna go to the apartment and see what he suggests", Chuck answered.

Blair didn't feel comfortable by that thought. "Would you go with him?", she asked her best friend. "Bart won't try anything if someone is close to witness it."

"Of course. Chuck, shall we go?", Serena addressed to her stepbrother.

"Yeah, let's go and get it done."

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave too", Ivy let out, ready to turn and go.

"Aah, no, not so fast", Blair grabbed her arm. "We still could need you as leverage. You're coming with me. Jenny, you need a ride?"

"No, thanks. I have business to attend at the atelier. Give me a call if you need me", she replied to her. _There is someone I need to find._

* * *

Jenny nearly burst into the atelier, causing Joanna to slightly jump from her stool.

"Damn, Jenny! You scared me. What's going on?", she asked still shocked and with a racing heart.

"I need your help, Jo. Could you find someone for me? Like now and immediately", she only replied to the older woman, who became also her assistant within the past days.

"Uhm, sure, I can try. Who do you want me to find for you?", she questioned curiously, wondering why this was so important to her new boss.

"Here is the name on", Jenny handed her a piece of paper, where she had scribbled the name on. "I have to go again, just message me the number or address if you found him. Thanks Jo. It's really important that we find him fast."

"I'm on it, you can count on me J. Are you sure that you don't want to tell me what this is all about? Maybe I can help even more than only trying to find him?", Joanna offered her.

Jenny smiled at her assistant and shook shortly her head. "I appreciate your offer, but finding him will be already a huge help for me. You can reach me via phone. Oh, and tell Marc we have to postpone our meeting to tomorrow, this is an urgent matter I immediately have to take care off. I hope he understands."

Fifteen minutes later, Jenny dialed the number that Joanna recently had sent her to her phone. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but somehow she thought it would be for the best.

"Archibald", she heard a man's voice answer the call.

"Mr. Archibald? Hello, here is Jennifer Humphrey, a friend of your son Nathaniel. Do you have a few minutes for me?", she answered him.

"Uhm, sure. Is Nathaniel alright?", he asked worried, wondering why one of his son's friends would call him up.

"Actually that's the reason why I'm calling. Don't worry he wasn't in an accident or so, he is doing physically just fine. But he … he is in trouble. Serious trouble", Jenny dropped the bomb on Nate's father.

The other side of the line remained silent for awhile. "When you say serious trouble, what kind of serious trouble are we talking about?", he finally replied.

"Damn serious trouble. He got arrested earlier this day. They arrested him for fraud", she explained to the Captain.

"For fraud?", he replied silent and disbelieving. "That's pathetic. My son would never do that. He is the most honest person I know. He was the one who forced me to stand to my faults when I did it. He wouldn't walk that road down, never in his life. That must be a huge mistake."

"That's what I believe too. I think he was set up by Bart Bass. Chuck is currently on a … I think you can call it vendetta against his father. Nate helped him, and I believe he got caught in the crossfire. Chuck already called his lawyers, but I think Nate could also need his family at his side", Jenny described the current situation.

"Look, Mr. Archibald, I know that your relationship to your son wasn't always the best. But he always loved you, no matter what. And now he needs his father more than any other time before. Nate learned early how to care for himself, but in certain situations kids need their parents. This is one of those situations. How fast can you come to town?"

"I'm already on my way. Give me two hours. And Jennifer, thank you for being there for my son. It's good to know that he has such a caring girlfriend at his side."

Before Jenny could reply, the Captain already hung up. _Why is everyone believing in that we're dating? Can't a friend be worried about a friend?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan was sitting at the same time in the van der Woodsen/Bass penthouse. It was weird to be here after Serena had broken up with him. But to his own displeasure he needed the help of Bart Bass.

"So, what can I do for you, Daniel?", Bart asked when sitting down next to Dan.

"Well, uhm, I found a great apartment that I'm interested in buying", he informed Bart about his latest plan.

Before he was able to continue Bart cut him off. "Recently I had some trouble lending money to my son's friends."

Dan started laughing lightly. "Oh no, no, I'm not here to ask for a loan", he explained. "In fact, for the first time ever, I have plenty of money. I need a sponsor to voucher me for the condominium board and I know that your name carries a lot of weight in the real estate."

"Well, I like it when someone recognizes my status in this town", Bart replied slightly flattered. "You definitely can't find a better sponsor than New York's real estate's Man of the Year."

"That's right, and congratulations on your honor", Dan complimented him a little more. This was going quite easy.

"Thank you, Daniel. You know, I've been assigned to a reporter doing a profile on me for an introduction on the event. Maybe you would like to get the opportunity instead?", Bart retorted.

Dan was quite baffled by that offer and thought shortly about it. "Well, you know, profiles are my specialty", he answered.

"Good, then it's settled. You write some nice things about me, and I write you a good recommendation", Bart said and held his hand out to Dan for shaking it.

Dan took it and agreed to the deal. Things were going just as planned. Just then the elevator announced new visitors. When Dan gazed over, he saw Chuck and Serena entering the penthouse. _Perfect, she will definitely love to see me doing business with Bart._

"Now, would you excuse me", Bart addressed towards Dan, "I have some family business to attend to. But I'm looking forward to work with you."

Chuck and Serena both looked confused and quite suspicious at the scene in front of them. Bart stood up to walk up to his office room followed by Chuck, while Serena walked towards her room. Dan stepped in her way.

"I'm glad to see you. I've been trying to reach you since thanksgiving", he said.

"Oh yeah, and I've been ignoring your calls, texts and emails since then", she replied annoyed, trying to walk past him only to be stopped by Dan holding on to her arm.

"Serena, please. Just let me explain", he pleaded.

"Explain what? That your new best friend is called Bart Bass", she answered pissed. "Congratulations, you officially joined the dark side."

With no further words, she walked past him and left Dan behind – again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck stood in the office, looking at his father's back. He couldn't even describe how much he hated the man in front of him. The worst was the fact that he was his father. How was it even possible that father and son would end up in a place and situation like this? He thought about Humphrey. As much as he couldn't stand him either (most of the times), he couldn't deny that he also admired his relationship to his father.

"Ok, I'm here", he started to speak up, wanting to get this behind him. "I know that's why you got Nate arrested. So tell me what's it gonna take to drop the charges."

Bart smiled shortly, before turning around to face his son. "It's quite simple. Stop your fight against me, and leave New York for Moscow tonight – alone."

Chuck couldn't believe his ears. "Moscow? As in Russia?", he asked incredulous.

"It's a lovely place", Bart stated dryly. "Real estate market is booming over there. Lot's of opportunities for a young business man like yourself. You can built up an empire there."

"And for how long do you expect me to live in exile?", Chuck questioned in return.

"Forever", Bart answered dry and without any emotion showing. "You can never come back to New York."

"That's insane. That's not a deal! I will find another way to get Nate out of jail", Chuck exclaimed.

"There is no other way", Bart clarified right away. "Don't you get it? I'm very close with the police commissioner. I can make sure that Nate remains where he is for the next ten years, to say the least. I doubt that he will find his happy ending with his true love then. The only person, who can get him out of jail, is me!"

Chuck's insides started to burn. He truly hated this man in front of him. "We'll see how powerful you are, when you're locked inside with him."

He looked him a few more moments straight into the eyes, before leaving the room. He quickly had to find another way to get Nate out of jail.

* * *

Jenny entered the visiting room where Nate was already seated. He looked way more miserable than ever. But giving the current circumstances, it was quite understandable. She walked over to the table and sat down opposites him. Laying her hand on his.

Nate looked up at her. She looked as beautiful as always. He was only for three hours in here, but it already seemed like three years to him. This was a pure nightmare. He never wanted her to see him like this.

"What are you doing here?", he asked her.

Jenny looked at him surprised. "What do you mean? Why shouldn't I be here?"

"I mean, after the entire Dan thing, I thought you wouldn't talk to me anymore. At least it looked like it at the Oak Room", he brought out, whisking his hands out of hers. Only to end up rubbing his fingers nervously.

"I know, I'm sorry", she sighed. "Look, I'm still not happy about it, but I get where you were coming from. But that's not important now... I can't believe they arrested you. This is so crazy. How are you doing?"

"Well, way better, now that you're here", he admitted and grabbed for her hand to intertwine their fingers.

Jenny blushed, but didn't pull away from his movement. "Yeah, well, you've been there for me in so many bad situations, I can't let you hang on your own now. We'll get you out of here."

"Chuck's lawyers didn't make any progress to get me out, so I doubt it will happen any time soon", Nate replied frustrated.

"Nate, they can't hold you in here forever. You're not guilty. They have nothing against you", Jenny tried to convince him to think positive.

Nate sighed heavily. _She always believes the best about me. Even now. I hate to ruin this view, but she needs to know the truth. Especially if I want to start over with her again. She needs to know everything about me. That includes my mistakes. _

"Apparently, they might have something in hands against me", he confessed to her, while looking at their intertwined fingers. He couldn't bare to look her straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean? I can't follow", Jenny replied.

"The Spectator was in trouble, and I needed a loan to keep it running. And to get that loan, I … I faked the accounting numbers. Bart knows about. I guess he told them", Nate still didn't look up at her while explaining his biggest mistake ever. Next to the one of letting her go.

Jenny thought about his confession. She never thought that he would do something like this, but he did it to save his magazine and all the people working for it. Could she really blame him for trying to save everything he had worked for? _He looks so desperate and broken. He tried to do the right thing. Isn't that what should count?_

She placed her finger under his chin, and forced him to look up and into her eyes. "Whatever you did, you did it to save your magazine and everything you worked for. People may would have lost their jobs. Don't feel sorry or ashamed about it. You fought for your dream. Not a lot of people out there have that passion", Jenny remarked while smiling gently at him.

Nate gazed in amazement at her. She wasn't judging him, in fact she even supported his decision. _Why the hell did I ever let her slip away? Why did it take me so long to see that she always has been the one for me? God, how I wished I could kiss her now. _

"Jenny...", he started, but didn't know what to say to her.

"It's ok, I know. I called someone earlier, as I thought that you could need some more support", she explained, causing Nate to look at her confused. "Actually I didn't expected that he would suit this situation so well. But now... he might be able to help you cope with it all, as he has some experience with all of this", Jenny finished.

"I don't understand", Nate brought out, when the door was opened again and Howard Archibald stepped inside the room.

"Dad", Nate only was able to say in his surprise to see his father. Jenny smiled at both men, who only starred at each other for awhile.

"Well, I think I'll leave the two of you alone, so you can talk", she said and got up, when Nate immediately got up too.

"Jenny, wait", he stopped her before walking out. He pulled her in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. To know that you're at my side", he whispered in her ear.

He placed a sweet, innocent kiss on her cheek and released her from his embrace. Jenny gazed up at him, with red flushed cheeks.

"You're welcome. As I said, you helped me so many times. Now it was my time", she replied with a bright smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How are you doing, son?", Howard Archibald asked, while sitting down.

"Been better", Nate replied dryly.

"Well, I spoke with your lawyers. The judge refuses a bail to release you", he informed his son about the latest situation.

"This can't be happening", Nate let out frustrated.

"They clearly judge you for the mistakes I did in the past. I'm so sorry that you have to suffer because of me. But don't worry it will all get sorted out", Howard said convincing.

Nate gazed to the floor, preparing to admit to his father that he actually was guilty. "No, it won't dad", he sighed. "I did it. I'm guilty."

Howard Archibald looked in disbelieve and shock at his son. He had always been the honorable member of the family. "Nate, what are you talking of? You have always done the right thing. I can't believe you do something like this. But on the other hand – with a father like me, and the things I've done. I guess I only have myself to blame."

Nate sighed once more. Feeling quite miserable that his father felt guilty for something that he had done. "Dad, it was all me. I changed the numbers to save the Spectator. I knew what I did there, and that it could bring me in massive trouble."

"So you slipped", Howard replied simply, "but you'll get back up again. You always stood by me, now it's my time to stand by you. We go to the lender, explain everything and pay whatever amount you owe them. They'll drop the charges."

"No", Nate shook slightly his head, "the only person who can drop the charges is Bart Bass, and he won't do so. There is nothing we can do."

"Don't give up that easy, my son. There is always a way out. And we'll find it. That beautiful girlfriend of yours is definitely not willing to give up the fight", Howard remarked.

"She is not my girlfriend, at least not yet. I hope soon... it's complicated", Nate replied crestfallen.

Howard gazed at his son bemused. "Show me one relationship that isn't complicated. You both will figure it out."

"Yeah, I don't know. She is engaged to this British guy, and I hurt her to many times in the past. She doesn't trust me anymore, and now this. I don't think there is a chance for me left."

"My dear son, she is here to support you. She searched for me, called me, so I could come to help you. Do you really think a girl that gave up on you would do such things? Trust me son, she still cares a lot about you. Maybe her trust in you has shattered, but that doesn't mean you can't built it up again. Don't give up on her. From what I can see, she would be good for you. Some fights may last long and are heavy, but they are worth it in the end."

He stood up from the chair and took two steps over to Nate. Giving him a short hug. "Keep your head up, son. We have you out here in no time, so you can be with that magnificent girl."

Nate looked after his father as he was leaving. Thinking about his last words, and hoping for that he was right and they would come true.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jenny was pacing around in the foyer of the police station. Not sure if she shall leave or wait for the Captain to come out again. She was thinking about Nate's confession and his last words to her. As much as she had tried to deny it at first, but it did move her massively. In fact a zillion butterflies had started to fly around her stomach the second he had whispered them into her ear.

Jenny felt so bad to see him in such misery. Even though she was glad that now his father was on his side. Still it was a huge mess that he got himself into. And Bart Bass wouldn't let him get off that easy, that was for sure. She tried to think about if there was anything she could do for him, but no idea would pop up into her mind.

"Jenny, you're still here? There was no need to wait or would you like to see Nate once more?", she was pulled out of her thoughts by the Captain's question.

She turned around and faced him, smiling slightly. "Uhm, no…I mean, I don't know. This all seems so unreal. I just wish I could do more for him, and all I can do is to pace around here. That's so pathetic", she answered him.

Howard Archibald's eyes widened on her comment. "You can't be serious about that?", he let out astonished.

"Uhm, yes I am. There is nothing I can do for him, except telling him that everything is going to be alright. Which is something I don't even know", Jenny replied frustrated.

"You're doing so much for him, way more than you're even aware of", Howard said sincere.

He walked over to Jenny, placed a hand in her back and led her over to a nearby bench. They sat down.

"I know, I haven't been the best father to Nate. And during the last years, I haven't been there for him at all. But I'll try to be there for him from now on. And the only reason why I'm here now – is you. Honestly, I don't think that Nate would have called me. If you wouldn't have searched for me, and called me up – I wouldn't be here now. That's the first thing you did for my son. And the second – and most important – thing you're doing for him, is very simple – you're there for him! It means a lot to Nate that you stand by him, and it also means a lot to me.

To see that my son is not alone is very helpful. I couldn't wish for a more magnificent woman to stand at his side. And yes, I know… you're not dating. But I do see when two people are destined to be together, and my son and you are. You mean the world to him. It can be scary to be loved that much, or love someone that much. But trust me Jenny, it's worth it to open up for love. Even if it might hurt us at certain times."

Jenny had listened to his words in silence and amazement. She never would have thought that she would end up having such a conversation with Nate's dad.

"He was there for me so many times when I had messed up, or was at my lowest point. It's only normal that I'm there for him now. He needs all of his friends now, it's no question for me to stand at his side. I know that he is not a criminal, he never was. From all the people I got to know from the UES, Nate is the only one where I can say that he is honest and not manipulative. He never wanted to play any games. All he ever wanted was to be accepted for who he is", Jenny remarked, while remembering some of the reasons she liked Nate in the first place.

"Well, I shall call my wife and tell her Nate is doing good so far. You might want to go in again. I'm sure he would like to see you again before visiting hours are over", the Captain said kindly while getting up to leave the precinct. "I'll see what my lawyers achieved so far. There must be a way to bail him out. It was a pleasure to meet you Jenny. I hope it wasn't the last time."

"It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Archibald", Jenny replied, still a little baffled by the comments of Nate's father.

* * *

Blair was on her way to the atelier, when her town car stopped all the sudden. _What the hell? I didn't give him order to stop._

"Why are we stopping?", she asked angry and annoyed.

Before the driver was able to reply the passenger's door in the front was opened. To Blair's dislike no other than Bart Bass entered the car.

"What the hell are you doing?", she exclaimed confused.

"I'm taking you for a little ride", was his only response before the driver looked the doors and directed the car back into New York's traffic.

"Are you totally out of your mind?", she screamed out furious. "You can't just kidnap me. They are awaiting me at the atelier. If I don't get there in time, they'll know that something is not right."

"Don't worry, Miss Waldorf. We only chat shortly and you're free to go your ways again", Bart replied calm.

Not even ten minutes later Chuck was running up the street to the Waldorf atelier, passing his father's town car. When realizing he stopped his run and turned to his father, who stepped out of the car.

"Where is Blair? She messaged me that she would be here, if you done anything to her...", he started to threaten his father.

"Don't worry, Blair is fine. She is inside the building, upstairs I assume", Bart replied. "She is unharmed, because I decided she could be so. Maybe next time, I change my mind and try something different. So with this in mind, you might like to reconsider my offer from earlier today."

"You're threatening Blair with physical harm?", Chuck answered in disbelieve.

"Me? No, I would never do anything to her. I wouldn't hurt a fly. But as you know, I'm not god. Accidents can happen, and some end in tragedy", Bart remarked coldly.

"This fight is between us, leave everyone else out of this", Chuck countered enraged.

"If you want this to be over, it's simple. Just accept my offer and leave for Moscow tonight. It's your only option, that nobody gets hurt. Your best friend gets out of jail, and can continue his magazine and be with the girl he loves. Your stepmother will continue her happy marriage, and your girl will be able to make her pretty dresses. It's your choice how their life's will look like in future."

Bart stepped closer to the car and opened the door. He held it open for Chuck to get in. "The Bass jet is waiting for you at the airport. Go to Moscow, and everyone you love and care about will be safe. You have my word."

Chuck gazed at his father with hatred eyes. Thinking about options that he might have, but to his own disappointment – he had none.

* * *

The event was in full swing. A lot of New York's high society had come by to celebrate the man of the year, and pay him some respect. On the other hand, it was a perfect way to be seen again and get free drinks and food. Who would say no to that? The bigger part of the crowd were people from thirty-five upwards. Barely some people within their twenties, not to think of teens, have made their way to this glamorous party. But five stunning ladies decided to join the party, or better – ruin it for the man to honor. Blair, Serena, Jenny, Georgina and Ivy were making their way up the stairs and into the festivity room. They shortly stopped at the entrance area.

"Well, here we are. Time for the show to begin. And ladies remember to stick to my plan. If we play our cards right, we'll see Bart at the end of this night behind bars. So give your best", Blair ordered from her companions.

"Keep it cool, B. It's not our first time that we scheme against someone", Georgina replied petulant.

"Sure not, G. But this one is damn important. We can't fail here. First because Chuck won't be able to return, and second we need to get Nate out of jail. So messing up is no option", she informed stern.

Georgina just rolled her eyes and walked off. Being followed by Serena and Ivy, who went in different directions. Jenny was about to leave either, when Blair held her back.

"No matter what this night will bring, I know for sure that we'll soon be with the men we love. No need to worry", she stated simply.

"You know it's not like that, B. I'm here to help a good friend. That's it", Jenny retorted to her assumption.

"Stop fooling yourself girl. I know you better than you know yourself. Since you stepped into our world, Nate has been the one you wanted to be with. Trust me, it hasn't changed. So stop being so afraid and go for it. I was scared too over my feelings for Chuck. Didn't want to admit them first, which made me nearly loose him. To admit it was my best choice ever. And it will be yours too."

"B, can we not talk about this, like now? I think there are more urgent matters we shall direct our brains on", Jenny only gave back. "I see you later. Keeping my fingers crossed that everything will work out."

"Fine, but you won't be able to deny it forever, Little J. Good luck on the mission. Keep me posted", Blair replied and gazed over the room to start her part of the plan. Jenny had walked away, getting ready to put her assigned task to motion.

XoXoXo

Serena had found the person she was looking for. "Bart, hey. My mom wanted me to tell you, she is so sorry that she can't be here tonight to celebrate this honor with you", she said politely.

"Well, it does seem very impressive, doesn't it?", Bart replied, while gazing around on the event.

Serena smiled friendly, looking at one of the screens where a slide show with Bart's projects and victories were shown. "You know, maybe you could show her the slide show when she gets back to town. Cause I'm sure she would like to see your travels", Serena pointed towards the screen.

Just in time, when Bart addressed his attention to the screen, one picture that Blair had managed to integrate to the slide show popped up. Bart was quite irritated and slightly taken aback to see that picture on the screen.

"Is everything ok?" Serena played the concerned stepdaughter, when she saw how much this picture affected him. _Perfect, the plan works._

"Uhm, I don't remember approving this photo", he said still bewildered.

Serena still kept smiling. "Well, obviously someone likes it", she remarked, looking friendly at him.

"Obviously this is just a mistake in the system. Would you excuse me?", Bart excused himself before leaving Serena on her own.

She remained in her spot, gazing at the screen where the slide show continued showing Bart's success over the years. She still smiled and grabbed for her phone. Typing a message to four recipients.

_**Phase one has started perfectly. Plan is in motion. Start phase two!**_

She slipped her phone back into her purse and took a drink from one of the waiters, who walked by. Now it was on Georgina to play Bart right.

XoXoXo

Bart had made his way over to the screen. Watching the slide show and thinking about who could have planted the picture in between. The only person he had in mind was on his way to Moscow, so that couldn't be.

Georgina walked up to him. Trying to be as confident as always. "Have you already gotten this evening's program? You look even more dashing and handsome on this than you already do in person", she complimented him.

Bart took the program from her, looking at his own picture. "Well, at least they followed my instructions for this part of the presentation."

"Tell me the truth", Georgina kept going on charming him, "do you trade on your good looks for all your adoring donors?"

She smiled brightly when she continued the scheme by opening the program to reveal it's inside. "How did you get Lady Alexander to donate so much? And twice on Sunday's, I bet she really put you through your paces."

Bart looked at the program in alarm. "Did you give this to anyone else?", he questioned her.

"No", Georgina answered right away, "oh, unless you count everybody here."

"Whatever it is you're trying to pull, I'm putting a stop to it", Bart informed her harsh. He turned and stormed off, while taking programs out of the hands of party guests.

Georgina smiled devilishly. _It went just as planned._

_**Phase two was a full success. Someone is really mad. Let's get him raged. Phase three can start!**_

XoXoXo

Bart walked into the main ballroom again when his phone went off. He took his phone and gazed at the screen. A pure shock went through his body. _This __i__sn't possible, he can't call me._ The ringing went on, and the screen didn't change – announcing a call from no other than Bruce Kaplan.

Not far away, out of sight from Bart, Blair and Jenny stood, watching him. Both with smiles on their faces.

"Great job on stealing the dead guy's phone. Now just keep calling Bart until he cracks. I'm gonna start phase four", Blair complimented Jenny. She only nodded, before Blair took off.

In the meantime Serena had continued to play the good stepdaughter by chatting with the guests of the event. She was standing at the bar when a familiar voice spoke up behind her.

"Serena, there you are", Dan let out when he finally approached her.

"Dan", she only replied surprised, as well as annoyed. "What are you doing here? Oh, wait I forgot. You're honoring your new mentor – Bart Bass."

She turned around to her previous conversational partner. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be anywhere but here."

Without a further word she left both men behind and stormed off. Only to be followed by Dan.

"Just tell me if you are really leaving town", Dan pleaded her.

"What do you care? You can just as easily write despicable things about me from afar", she shot back in anger.

Dan sighed. "I know you're mad, but that chapter is not the only thing I've written about you. The the most flattering things I've written about anyone have been about you, too", he explained to her, in hope she would forgive him.

"Oh, okay, that was five years ago. Since then, I've been the empty-headed blonde in "Inside," and the golden girl with daddy issues in "Inside Out". Your writing changed, and so did you", she remarked disappointed.

"That's no reason to leave your entire world behind", he tried to convince her to stay.

"My world turned you from a person with integrity into a cruel satirist. I mean, you're worse than gossip girl. At least she has a conscience", Serena described her point of view.

Dan shortly gazed down to the floor, before looking up at her again. "No matter what it looks like, I'm still on your side, Serena. I always have been."

"Yeah, well, excuse me if I don't wait around to be disappointed again. I'm moving to L.A. Just as soon as I'm done helping Blair with Bart, which you should be doing too, but you're on his side now. So I assume you don't care at all about your friends anymore."

She went past him and left him behind. Not keen to hear any further lies of his.

XoXoXo

Bart talked to one of the security chiefs, trying to get the upper hand over his event again. He wouldn't let it happen that someone would ruin his night. He was the Man of the Year, he was the one who set up the rules.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like a cocktail? We have a lovely Sudanese vodka", Ivy quipped when she approached him.

"What the hell are you doing here?", he asked dangerously. Obviously he just found the person responsible for all this crap.

"Just a waitress trying to serve you a drink, which you look like you could use", Ivy replied while handing Bart a short drink with a napkin which had the logo of the Dubai bank on it.

He shortly gazed at the logo. "Lily destroyed what was inside of this already. So whatever is going on in your crazy mind, it won't work."

"Hmm. Maybe I did make copies? You never know which one of these has what you're looking for", Ivy remarked brave when she handed him a couple of napkins, all with the same style and printed logo on it.

Bart took them, swallowed his drink and slammed it back on the tablet Ivy was holding. He left her behind in rage. This evening was becoming more and more a nightmare, and it was supposed to be his victory celebration.

He marched through the room, when his phone went off again. Announcing once more a call from Bruce Kaplan. He was close on answering it, when Blair spoke up from behind.

"Bart? There you are. Perhaps you remember my very special guest Iman Hassan? You did some oil dealings with her father", Blair said sweetly while introducing the young woman next to her.

"It's lovely to see you, Iman. Although I never did any business with your father. We were simply good friends", Bart corrected Blair's word, knowing now exactly who was behind this entire charade all night.

"Who shared a love of horses", Iman replied simply.

"Yes, that's right", Blair interrupted her. "How is her dear Lady Alexander living out her days at your horse farm?"

Bart was taken aback, once more this night. But he still kept his face. "Grazing away happily, I should think."

"I know what you did to my horse. Did you murder my father, too?", Iman questioned him harsh.

Bart gazed at Iman, and than at Blair before turning to Iman again. "I loved your father like a brother."

Another phone call from Bruce Kaplan interrupted his explanation. "If you'll excuse us, Iman, we need a moment to talk."

"Oh. Tell security where I am. I wouldn't want to go mysteriously missing", Blair said to her, before she was led by Bart into the backing area, where guests had no access to.

"I know what you're trying to do with the envelopes and the phony phone calls. I've seen "a Christmas Carol" ", Bart tried to make her confess her stupid plan.

"The classic tale of misdeeds haunting a man who didn't remedy them", Blair summed the content up.

"You know, I've always felt that scrooge was unfairly maligned. He simply expected people to act like adults. There is no Santa Claus, Ms. Waldorf", he replied.

**...o****wned and operated by Bass Industries. The G2 was reported missing off the coast of Maine.**

"Wait. Turn that up", Blair said, when she got distracted by a news report on a screen behind Bart.

"Sure", responded the man who was responsible for the electronics. He raised the volume a little.

**The coast guard is investigating the area where the plane went off the radar after sending a mayday signal.**

"Oh, no. I hope that wasn't the one Chuck was on", Bart said dryly, without any emotion showing that he truly was worried about his son.

**At present, there was no communication from the plane. A search and rescue operation is currently underway to identify victims. **

Blair was shocked. She was barely able to breathe or think. She looked at the man in front of her, who looked straight back her. But no sadness, shock or regret was shown on his face.

She heard from the main hall a man speaking up, introducing Bart to the crowd. But for her it was all like a blur. This couldn't happen, this couldn't be true.

_Chuck is not dead. He can't be dead. We wanted to spent our life's together. After so many years of fighting we finally pull on one string. We do have a future! It can't be over now. Bart can't win._

**The exact number of passengers aboard the plane is still uncertain. We'll bring you more information as it becomes available.**

"I guess this is my cue", Bart only said. Looking at her once more, before leaving her behind to accept his honor.

Blair remained alone. Trying to comprehend everything what was going on around her. It felt like the world had started to spin unbelievable fast, while at the same time it had stopped.

She was close on crying, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Serena had approached her from behind, followed by Jenny. Both women looked in shock on the screen where the report over the missing Bass yet continued.

At the same time went the honorary gala in the main hall on. "To truly introduce him properly, it's my honor to present the number one chronicler of Manhattan's elite, Mr.  
Daniel Humphrey."

All three woman were snatched out of their state, when Dan's name was called out loud. They walked back into the room and gazed over to the tiny stage which was set up to see Dan walk over to the microphone.

"I would like to introduce an icon of New York real estate and a pillar of our community. He is the center of the Bass family and he's a personal inspiration to me", Dan said to the crowd while looking over to Bart, who was watching his every move.

He then gazed in the other direction, and pointed out his arm. "Please welcome Charles Bass", Dan announced his friend, and walked of the stage to make him room.

Bart couldn't believe his ears, and looked at the entire scene in skepticism and anger. Chuck brushed passed Georgina and Ivy, and got straight up on the stage while people were applauding him. Blair, Serena and Jenny couldn't believe their eyes, but were relieved to see him still alive.

"Thank you. Thank you. My father is being honored here as a humanitarian, but the last time I checked, humanitarians value human life and he just tried to have his own son killed", Chuck informed everyone on the event over the latest incidents.

"Isn't that why you look so surprised? You put me on that plane to die?", he asked. Looking straight at his father, who seemed to feel very uncomfortable in his skin.

Before Chuck could say anything more, three security guards escorted him from the stage and brought him backstage. Brushing past the three girls, who still were shocked by everything what just had happened. Dan looked in concern over to Blair. The entire crowd had started to whisper and chatter about Chuck's accusation.

Bart entered the stage. Trying his best to clear the recent damage. "I would like to apologize for my son's outburst. As many of you here know, he has long struggled with substance abuse. I have already contacted the Pedowitz Institute, and I can only hope that he will accept the help that he so desperately needs. Please, let's not let him ruin this otherwise festive evening. Thank you, everybody."

The crowd started to clap their hands, and continued to party. Drug abuse was such an easy explanation for everything. Bart went down, and directly over to Dan.

"I overestimated you. You're just lucky that security is getting Chuck home to his suite before he can do any more damage", he pointed at him. "Don't cross my way this way again."

Dan followed with his gaze Bart leaving, before he directed his attention to Blair. She still looked close on crying. Serena had left her side, when realizing that Dan was looking at them.

He approached her. "At least you know Chuck's okay", he said kindly.

"I still despise you, but thank you for doing the right thing for once", she replied, wanting to leave him and Jenny alone.

"Wait a second. Do you know where Serena went?", he asked curiously.

"Why would I tell you, even if I did? So you can con her into falling in love with you and humiliate her again?", she answered angry.

Dan sighed. "No, I was hoping after my speech that maybe she would change her mind about me and about leaving town", he admitted to Blair.

"I really hope that you're referring to a vacation spot too elite for the likes of you", she responded snotty.

"No, I'm talking about L.A., for good", Dan informed her about Serena's plan on moving to Los Angeles.

"I retract everything civil I just said. This is all your fault. If Serena moves away, I will never forgive you, Humphrey", Blair clarified even more angry than before. She brushed right past him and left the two siblings on their own.

"Serena wants to move?", Jenny asked him immediately. "Looks like your plan hasn't worked the way you wanted."

"She is not gone yet. I still have a chance, I just need to talk to her once more", he replied to his sister. "What are you doing here? And with Blair and Serena? I thought this wasn't the world you want to live in."

"Long story. To make it short, we wanted to get a confession from Bart. Try to help Nate and Chuck. Guess it blew", she explained shortly.

Dan only nodded in comprehension. He took two steps closer to her, and laid his arm around her shoulder. "Guess both plans didn't work as hoped for."

XoXoXo

Bart was chatting with a few guests, when he noticed two new guests have recently made their way in.

"Let me guess. Prison overcrowding, or did they let the both of you out on good behavior?", he mocked when the two Archibald men approached him.

"My son never should have been behind bars in the first place", Howard gave back angrily.

"Wow, look at how the two of you have bonded over it, so you're welcome", Bart joked again. This was too hilarious.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now what will it take for you to get your name off my loan document so I can own my paper again?", Nate replied annoyed. He clearly wouldn't forget what this man made him walk through.

"See, that's the problem with this generation. They're so entitled. They don't even say "please" anymore. No manners left", Bart turned to Howard.

He only got aggravated. "Nate worked his ass off to build that paper. He never asked you to cosign for him and he's not asking for charity now. We'll pay whatever it's worth."

"A million dollars", Bart said dryly.

"Done." Howard and Nate felt relief washing over them, as it finally seemed that soon everything would be over.

Bart instead only chuckled. "I'm kidding. It's not for sale. The amount of enjoyment I plan on getting watching Nate squirm? Priceless."

Nate felt the urge to kill him – right now, right here. Never had he hated someone as much as he hated Bart Bass in this very moment.

"Come on, Bart. Don't do this to my kid", Howard begged him. There was a time when they used to be friends. He saw Nate grow up, partly. He couldn't be such a monster.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight, Archibalds. Drinks are on me", Bart only replied, and left the two of them behind to enjoy his evening a bit more. But mainly to attend business for the last time with his son.

* * *

Chuck gazed at his phone, missed call by Blair. His father approached him.

"Thank you for waiting", he said.

"I had no choice. Your guards locked me out", Chuck gave back. Gazing around the roof top.

"I wanted for us to have a chance to talk privately. If you don't mind", Bart informed him.

Chuck only snorted at his comment. "You know, I knew you were cold and ruthless, but I never thought you'd try to kill your own son. Guess I was wrong."

"We had a deal. Your friend is out of jail. You were supposed to be on a plane to Russia", Bart clarified his expectations of their closed deal.

"Are you serious? You never intended for me to make it to Moscow. You arranged for the pilot to parachute to safety while I was left to die on the plane", Chuck accused him on the attempted try to murder him.

"You always had a wonderful vivid imagination. But I warned you earlier, accidents can happen", Bart said while snatching Chuck's phone out of his hand, which was recording their conversation.

"Just tell me did you try to have me killed because you hate me so much or because I know too much?", he asked his father right away.

"You know, no matter how hard I have tried to turn you into a man, it still remains the one big failure of my life", Bart answered him nonchalantly.

"You're not a man. A man accepts responsibility for his actions. A man takes care of his family. A man doesn't pay a mother to abandon her child and then tell that child his mother is dead. A man doesn't try to have his own son killed!", Chuck spat out all of Bart's mistakes. "But you can tell the police what kind of a man you are."

Bart approached Chuck further, pushing him against the breast. Forcing Chuck to walk backwards towards the roof edge. "Your naivete is adorable. Even if I didn't have the police commissioner in my pocket, who do you think they're gonna believe?"

Bart forced Chuck even more to the edge of the roof. "The man of the year (push) or some sad, (push) pathetic,(push) little boy like you?!"

Before Bart could push Chuck once more, he punched his father straight in the face. He stumbled back a little, holding his nose. He looked up at Chuck in anger and rage. Within seconds he attacked Chuck, who managed to step aside before Bart could reach him.

Instead of colliding with his son, Bart fell over the balustrade of the roof top. He barely managed to hold on to it.

"Aaaah", Chuck heard Blair scream out, who recently made her way up to the roof.

Chuck gazed at him in shock, Blair held on to his arm. Both didn't know what to do. Should they help the man who tried to kill his own son and ruin their life's? Or should they just watch him die?

"Chuck, give me your hand! You know I'm all talk! I would never really hurt you!", Bart barely brought out, while trying hard to hold on to the balustrade.

"Everything you say is a lie!", he screamed out. Not moving a single inch closer to his father.

"Charles, this isn't who you are", Bart said barely, while looking at his son. "Please, son!"

Chuck was torn. His heart was racing as hell, and his mind couldn't think straight anymore. This was his father, fighting for his life right in front of their eyes. But this was also the man who tried to get him killed. Before he could make up his mind, Bart strength vanished. He wasn't able to hold on to the balustrade any longer. His left hand slipped, before his right followed.

Bart Bass, who had built up an empire out of nothing, was taken by the dark when he fell down the building.

"Aah!", Blair screamed out. She could barely breathe, but she knew they couldn't stay here any longer. Sooner or later security or police would come. "Come on. We have to get out of here", she said to Chuck, while dragging him towards the exit door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the same time Serena had picked up her stuff to leave New York for good. She was on her way to the airport when she stumbled into Dan in the foyer. _Of course he has to show up here again._

"What are you doing here? And with a suitcase?", she asked annoyed and curious at the same time.

"I got an apartment in the building", he informed her about his new living situation.

"What?", she cried out incredulous.

"I finally realized where I wanna be, and it's here, where you are", Dan said soothingly.

"Where I used to be. I have no interest in being anywhere around here anymore", Serena explained to him

"I don't believe that. You ran away to Spain, upstate, boarding school, Santorini. And you always came back", Dan summed up all the times she left and returned.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Well, that was then. That was before I knew what this place could do to people, before I saw it turn you into Bart Bass", she replied sad.

"I'm not Bart. But what's wrong with wanting power? You have it", he answered. "Maybe if you stopped hating it, you'd stop hating yourself. Then you can finally be happy where you belong."

"Okay, you know what? I have no interest in being psychoanalyzed by my evil biographer", she remarked upset.

"Serena, I know I've hurt you, but I still love you. I've lost track of it at times. I've made mistakes. I've made massive, heartbreaking mistakes but I've never stopped loving you", he admitted to her by pouring his heart out.

"Well, excuse me if I don't fall for that, or you, ever again", she replied untouched.

Dan sighed. "Please, just if you come upstairs for a second, I have something I can show you that will prove it", he tried to convince her to give him another chance.

"I've seen all I need to see. I have a plane waiting", Serena said, before passing by and leaving the building to enter her waiting car.

Dan followed her every move. Before her luggage was taken out to the car, he placed the proof of his love to her in one of her bags. Hoping she would find it and not leave New York.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"All I've been trying to do for the past two years is just build something that I can be proud of. Instead, I lost it, and my reputation and most of my trust fund", Nate said frustrated. He was sitting on the couch of the penthouse at the Empire. His father and he had returned from the event just a few minutes ago.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you sooner, son. I never wanted you to end up like me", Howard replied sad. He felt so guilty that his son had been in such a mess without his knowledge.

"Hey. You didn't end up so bad", Nate remarked to cheer up his father, patting his hand on his knee.

Howard looked Nate straight in the eyes. "Whatever you decide to set your mind to next, I know you can achieve it."

"Thanks, dad."

Jenny walked into the penthouse where Nate and Chuck were staying.

"Miss Humphrey, what a pleasure to see you again", Howard greeted her, when she came in. "Well, I'll leave now. Son, I'm glad you're fine. We keep in touch and mom will join me next time when I come. Jenny, thank you for looking out for him. Remember my words."

He hugged his son goodbye, nodded shortly towards Jenny and left the penthouse.

"What was that?", Nate asked her confused. "Which words shall you remember?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe something he said when we were at the police station or so. I really don't know", she lied to him, while remembering all to well what Howard Archibald had told her at the precinct. "You know, I only came by to see how you're doing. Ivy told me that she saw you at the party earlier. I'm glad that they released you. So Bart gave in?"

"Not really. Chuck saved my ass by boarding the plane to Moscow. Have you seen him lately? I wanted to talk to him, but they told me that he was walked out by the security. And Blair called to ask if he is here", Nate told her.

"Not since he blew the party with his speech. Guess Bart wasn't amused that he called him an attempted murderer. I still can't believe he tried to kill his own son", she replied shivering. Rufus could never be that mad or angry at her, that he would try to kill her. That was just insane.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, that is quite an insane situation. Hope he is alright now. I wouldn't be to surprised if Bart would try it again."

Jenny sat down on the couch. She didn't feel comfortable with this topic. "He would be crazy if he does. After Chuck's speech. Even if he managed to convince people that Chuck has a drug problem, still the accusation hangs above it. People would remember when something happens to Chuck. He will be fine", she assured Nate.

"But what about you? After all this... craziness", she asked concerned.

He shook slightly his head. "I don't know. I'm glad that dad came. It really gave us time to catch up. Thank you again for calling him", he answered her. Gazing into her wonderful blue eyes. He remembered the last time they both sat in this exact same spot. It didn't end so well. So he brushed that thought immediately away.

"It's alright Nate. As I said, it was my time to help you out", she spoke kindly, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it was. Any idea for the Spectator as well? I guess with Bart still on the radar, it's better to give in and let it go", he sighed out defeated and leaned back into the cushions.

It broke Jenny's heart to see him so broken. He had worked so hard for the paper, it shouldn't have been for nothing. "Is there really no story left that you could publish?", she questioned him.

"No, not a big one that could save me. I mean, there was one, but that didn't work out", he explained.

"Which one was it?"

He sat straight up again, looking directly at her. She was so damn beautiful. Just being with her erased all the pain he felt since he got arrested earlier that day. "I tried to expose Gossip Girl. I was pretty close to it, when Serena went missing. To find her, I made a deal with Gossip Girl to stop looking for her. Turned out Serena was doing just fine, and of course Gossip Girl knew it. She played me all along."

Jenny felt a little unease, but he needed to fight for his dream. Just like she did for her own fashion line. "Whatever. They say that payback is a bitch, so be one. What do you have to lose to look through your material once more? You're already at the bottom, right? The only way goes back up again, and why not by exposing Gossip Girl?"

Nate gazed again in amazement at the girl in front of him. During the last weeks she had surprised him more than once. And once more he asked himself the question why he did let her slip away.

"You're right. I have nothing to lose. Thank you for your support. It really means a lot", he replied pleasantly.

"No problem. I should go now, check on Dan. He left me a message, rambling over a new apartment or so", she got up from the couch. "I see you around, Nate."

* * *

**So, I hope you can still keep your eyes open ;) and enjoyed reading this chapter. The next will be the last to stay close to the show, from then on it's all my imagination and fantasy. So much is said, I have already a bit for Chapter 11 done and that one scene is so far my favorite - you'll see then. As said, I doubt I get some writing done within the next days as my parents will come to town. So I can't promise to be able to upload the next chapter next weekend. Sorry in advance. Would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, and if you have any wishes for future chapters - just let me know**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! As I said previously I hadn't had that much time to write on the last weekend, so this chapter comes with a bit of delay. Gladly the weather sucked during the past two days, so I had enought time to write ;) This will be the last chapter related on the events of the show (what a surprise, as seeing this is Chapter 10 :-D ). From the next chapter on, it's all my head and I already started on some scenes for CH 11. One is in my eyes really good, sure you gonna love that one - at least I hope so. But for now, here comes the end of Gossip Girl. Have fun while reading and drop me your thoughts.**

**PS: Thanks to bassempire for your recent comments. I'm glad you like the story that much. Same goes out to all you other commenters (Donna, Basileya, Dr. Holland...). You're great and I always love to read your thoughts and views, so keep them coming ;) **

* * *

It was quite early in the morning when Jenny made her way over to the Empire. She had barely slept last night and wasn't even sure why she was heading there. But if she listened to her inner voice deep down inside, she knew it. She wanted to see him, wanted to make sure he was doing alright after all this mess. She just wanted to be near him.

She stood with two coffee cups in the elevator. The higher it rose, the more nervous she got. _What the hell am I doing here? I'm engaged, I love Jasper. Why am I on my way to Nate then?_ The answer was quite clear. She was always drawn to Nate. He was always her drug. The one person she couldn't stay away from.

The elevator binged and announced that she had reached her destination. The doors opened up, and she walked out into the fancy penthouse. She made her way into the living room to find Nate hovering over documents which he had spread over the pool table.

"Good morning, thought you could need some caffeine to get the day started, but as I see you already did", she tried to say as calm as she could. Seeing him in his suit, made her butterflies fly heavily in her stomach.

Nate turned surprised around. He didn't expect Jenny to come by, but he was more than pleased to see her. "Morning. Yeah, I couldn't sleep with everything going on. Tried to reach Chuck and Blair all night. Seems as they vanished from earth. I really hope they are doing well. Now after Bart's death...", he let his words hang.

Jenny only nodded and walked over to give him one of the coffee cups. "I can't believe he is dead. And this time for real, you know."

Nate smiled slightly, and took a sip of his cup. "Thank you. Yeah, I still remember how we buried him the first time. But honestly, I really hope he's not returning once more. That would be creepy."

Jenny couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Only to be joined by Nate a bit after, who was looking amused straight at her. "You're really mean, Archibald", she said in a playful tone. "But I get it. Do you think Chuck and Blair have something to do with it?", she turned serious again, as she was wondering about it all night since she heard of Bart's sudden death.

"I hope not, but honestly... I think yes. Both don't respond to my calls or texts. Both are nowhere to be found. Cyrus called me last night. The police was looking for Blair. They were also here to question Chuck. So yes, I think they have something to do with it", he replied sad and totally worried.

Not to know where his friends were and if they were doing fine literally killed him inside. He badly wanted to help them, but he didn't know how. Jenny had taken two steps closer to him. She reached out her hand and stroke over his right arm to comfort him a little. Just the touch of her hand through the fabric send his body on fire. He so longed for her touch.

"They are both doing good", she answered sweetly. "After all they are Chuck and Blair. They always found a way out of every mess they were in. And they definitely will do so too with this situation. Don't worry, they'll be just fine."

She gazed up at him. The sadness in his eyes broke her heart. He was always thinking more about others than himself. She totally adored it about him. Nate returned her gaze, and with one simple move he embraced her. Held her as close as he could.

Only to feel her body against his, was already a pure sensation. It was like a huge shock wave washed over him, but in a very positive way. Even if he would have tried to express all his feelings right now, he wouldn't have been able too. As no words in the world could describe how good it felt to have her in his arms.

"Thanks Jenny", he whispered in her ear, and with regret he let her go again. He couldn't stand to leave her out of his arms, but it would have been very weird and awkward to hold on to her. Even though he recently got the feeling that she was his savior, his anchor that held him on the ground no matter how heavy the storm was blowing right into his face.

Jenny blushed slightly. "I haven't done anything", she replied humbled. She still held his gaze. _These eyes will be my death someday. _As much as she tried to deny it, she had loved the short contact of their bodies and hated it when Nate parted them again. Holding him so close, smelling his scent – she knew she had longed for this. But still, she couldn't allow herself to give in to him. It was wrong, so wrong. Or not?

"Don't be so modest. You've been a great friend to me in the past days. You called my dad when I was in jail. You stood the entire time by my side. And now you're here, comforting me while I worry about two of my best friends", Nate summed up the recent actions she took for him. "When you returned, I wasn't even sure if we were still friends at all. I mean, we hadn't talked in over two years, and it was mainly my fault. I never tried to contact you. I guess, I was too angry that you left without saying goodbye, and that you... I just couldn't forgive you then. And the more time passed, the more inappropriate it seemed to me to contact you. I'm sorry."

Nate still looked her in her marvelous blue eyes. The ones that he had missed since he saw them last. The once that he had dreamed about for the past two years, even if he would never admit it to someone and it took himself quite a few weeks to figure out who they belonged to, as he first only saw them in his dreams – without a matching face. After realizing that it were her eyes he was dreaming of, she became the center of most of his dreams. Making it even harder to forget about her.

Jenny smiled brightly at him. "It's alright. I had messed up massively. It took me quite some time to forgive myself for what I've done, so I didn't expect that anyone of you would do it right away. It also took some time to patch things with Dan and Rufus, and they are my family. But anyways... what is that all about?", she changed the subject to all the documents and papers on the pool table.

Nate followed her gaze to all the papers he had spread over the table. "Well, that is all my research on the identity of Gossip Girl. Now that Bart's dead, my name's the only one on the loan for the Spectator. If I can pay off what I owe, it'll be all mine", he explained to Jenny.

"Wow, that's great Nate", she responded happily and proud to his announcement.

Nate slightly shrugged. "Yes it is. I just wished I could feel a bit like celebrating, but with Chuck and Blair..."

Jenny laid her hand on top of his hand, which he had put on the table side to prop himself while gazing over the papers. Another electric shock wave washed through Nate's body, how he wanted her. Jenny pulled her hand back again. Surprised that the slightest contact with Nate's skin would heat her insides up as she was a volcano close before erupting.

"I already told you. They will be fine. Sure we don't need to worry as long as they are together. They know how to protect themselves", she assured him once more.

XoXoXo

Dan was standing at the same time in his new apartment, which was located in the same building where Serena used to live. Now she was on her way to LA while he was watching out on New York. He had tried everything to win her back, to become a part of her world. But as it seemed, he had lost her for good.

He only had a few furniture there yet. Just a table and stool so he could write, and a coffee machine to keep him company. He had hoped that if they would get back together, that she may would consider to move in with him. On the other hand, it probably would be too fast, too soon.

He walked over to his future kitchen and took his only cup to get a coffee, when he heard the elevator ring. Announcing a visitor, which was strange as he wasn't expecting anyone.

Dan looked over to the entrance area, only to see Serena enter his empty apartment.

"Hi", he greeted her confused and relieved at the same time. _She didn't take her flight out of town. "_you're... you're still in Manhattan, and you're here."_  
_

Serena walked up to him. She had spent the entire night reading his other chapter about her, trying to understand what was the truth. Only to come to the conclusion Dan was the only one to tell her.

"I spent all night reading and rereading the other chapter, and then I realized I can't leave until I know if what you wrote is true. If you really mean all those things you said in there", she explained her sudden appearance in his place.

"It is, every single word of it is true. I mean all of it", Dan immediately answered her. He was so happy to see her again. To know that his words somehow affected her not to leave. So there was a tiny chance left for them._ "_Do you understand how I feel now?"

Serena shook lightly her head. " , actually, I'm more confused than one is the real you? The one that wrote this chapter or the one in "Vanity Fair"? And "both" is not an acceptable answer", she demanded a clear answer and explanation for the two chapters.

Dan gazed down to the floor, and back up to her. "Alright, I guess it's best to start with the beginning. Well, I'd been going to school with you guys for a while, but that night was the first night that I'd been to one of your parties. Of course, I soon realized that I'd been invited by accident, due to the fact that Nate took me for some guy called Matt or Mark. But I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to be there. Once I got inside, I wasn't leaving because that's when I saw you. I'd seen you before at school, on the steps of the Met, but I'd never seen you like this. Not that beautiful and stunning. You literally took my breath away. I couldn't leave, even if I wanted too."

Dan stopped shortly, remembering the night he first talked to Serena like it was yesterday. Serena tried to recall that night either, but she couldn't.

"That's amazing. I wish I remembered any of that, but I don't, probably because I had too much champagne that night", she said while giggling over their first encounter and conversation.

"Or because you thought I was some lacrosse player named Matt", Dan joked, loving it to see her smile so brightly.

"Now let me see where to continue. Oh, right. So we had this short talk, and afterward... well I couldn't get you out of my mind for days... weeks even. You were all I could think about. But I knew I wouldn't have a chance... So, have you ever wanted something so badly, but you just know you're not gonna get it? Oh, that's right. I forgot who I'm talking to.  
Of course you haven't... But that was my whole life. And the moment you walked away from me on that party, I knew there was no way I could ever pull you out of your world and into mine. But I couldn't give up", he explained to her.

"Wait. The school trip to the "Intrepid" museum?", Serena questioned astonished. Finally it dawned her when everything started.

Dan nodded. "Yeah. I overheard two girls talking about you in your white dress, getting wet, and, uhm... one girl thought that you would be laughingstock. You know, and that everyone would be talking about you the next day. But then her friend said,´that's the point. You're no one until you're talked about´. So I got an idea."

"So you came home, and you told all of this to Jenny, and that was the beginning of Gossip Girl? So you've had the power to reveal her identity this entire time?", she asked unbelieving.

Dan nodded again, gazing straight into her eyes. "Look, I didn't start it to hurt anyone. I never thought it would become this huge and get an own dynamic. I thought if I could put somehow myself into the picture... that you would finally see me. See who I am, and maybe even like me", he confessed to her.

Serena remained silent. She had to process everything she had heard and read in his chapter about her. This was all a bit too much right now.

"I don't know what to say", she honestly replied. "I mean, I'm somehow flattered that you did all of this just to get to know me. But I'm also mad as hell. Do you have any clue what Gossip Girl did to me all those years? Dan, this page hurt me more than anything else, and you were behind it! How could you do this to me? Especially after you got to know me?", Serena questioned him with all the hurt and pain she felt for so many years.

It truly was sweet what he did to get to know her, but it also caused a lot of damage. Matter of fact. She was thinking about how their lives would have been without Gossip Girl in it, but they would never know.

"All I can do is to beg for your forgiveness. As I said, I never meant to hurt anyone, let alone you. I just wanted to be with you. And I got so caught up in that thought, that I did lose my way by doing so. I'm truly sorry for what I did. But answer me one question, do you really believe in that you guys wouldn't have hurt each other all those times if Gossip Girl didn't exist?", Dan requested an answer from her.

Serena looked at him for a long time. Thinking about his question. And to her own disappointment she knew the answer all to clearly. Yes, they would have hurt each other anyways. She would have slept with Nate, Chuck with Blair. It wasn't the page that made them act, it was only the page who told it to the world for everyone to see.

"Well, true. It were our decisions, but you published them which hurt a lot of us. But nevertheless no one of us was an angel. We all did awful things to each other, I can't deny that", she replied somehow defeated.

* * *

Chuck was sitting on the bed. His hand was resting on Blair's body, who laid asleep next to him. His mind was racing. He hadn't slept the entire night. How could he? His father died, and he didn't do anything to prevent it. The police was definitely looking for them, and if they found out what happened both of them were doomed. He wouldn't drag Blair into this. He had to find a way out of this mess. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it would end like this. His father trying to kill him, and then falling of a roof. That was beyond crazy.

A sudden knock on the door got him out of his thoughts. This wasn't good. Did they find them? He gazed worried over Blair's body. She couldn't go to jail for him. Before he moved a muscle, he decided to just ask who was standing outside the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room service", a male's voice gave back.

He didn't order anything, neither did Blair. She woke up from the noise, and immediately vanished into the bathroom to hide. Just in case. Chuck got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Not opening it until he was sure that Blair was hidden.

When he opened the door, he was more than surprised to see his uncle Jack standing outside his room holding a tablet with breakfast on it. Both men looked at each other for a while, before Jack finally spoke up and walked in.

"I have terrible news, Bart is dead – again. And this time, for real", he let out without any emotion, not the slightest grieving over his brother's passing.

Chuck was still shocked over Jack's show up. "What are you doing here?"

Jack only looked at him. "Well, I don't know if you heard, but a lot of people are looking for you", he explained his presence and started to walk over to the table. "Blair, you can come out. Uncle Jack is here to help!", he called out to her.

Blair emerged the bathroom shyly. Prying if really everything was alright. When seeing that really only Jack was with them in the room, she got out fast to get dressed.

They sat down on the couch in their hotel room. Starting to eat and drink some of the provided breakfast, even though neither Chuck nor Blair were really hungry. The events of the evening before still lingered above their heads and inside their bones.

"How did you find us?", Chuck asked his uncle bluntly.

"You know, yeah, I still had a tracking device on your limo from back in the day when I hated you, and I thought it was a little odd when your limo driver made a midnight trip to a romantic inn in Windham", Jack informed his nephew how he found him. "Anyway... you kill him or not? 'Cause if you didn't, running sure makes it look like you did", he pointed out.

Blair immediately came to Chuck's defense. "Chuck did nothing wrong."

"That's not entirely true", Chuck sighed, "I didn't help him. Who shoved who first? Who got hit? I... I don't even know." He tried to remember the exact details of the evening.

Blair laid her hand on his. "It was self-defense. Bart tried to kill you on that plane."

"I saved myself, then I fought back. I... I don't feel guilty, but... but that doesn't mean I'm not", Chuck responded. "Anyways, Bart made it clear that he owns captain Donnelley."

Jack had listened to their words. No only waving the last comment of Chuck off, as it doesn't mean a thing.

Blair on the other hand was still worried about their current situation. She didn't want to see Chuck getting arrested. He didn't do anything wrong. "Can you help us get out of here? A … a nice deserted island with no extradition treaties? We don't need money. We can live off the land."

Chuck took her hand and squeezed it slightly. This woman was beyond amazing. He knew why he never wanted to give up on her, and why he never would. He would spent the rest of his life with her, no matter what it would cost them. Cos fact was, she was way more than worse the fight.

Jack was quite amused by the thought of them on a desert island. Working and planting to live. "As much as I'd love to see you spearfishing in a coconut bikini, I, uh, had another thought. Were there security cameras on that roof?"

"Bart turned them off", Chuck informed him.

"Yeah, because he was going to kill you", Blair shoot in.

"Who saw you up there?", Jack kept on interviewing them. Trying to get as much details of the evening as possible.

"Just him and Blair", Chuck gave back.

"And I won't say a word. Even if they torture me, I won't speak", Blair immediately stated, while intertwining her fingers with Chucks, who was gazing her right in the eyes.

"I, uh, had a different kind of torture in mind. Marriage!", Jack dropped the bomb of his idea on the young couple. "Spousal privilege means that a wife cannot be forced to testify against her husband."

Blair listened to Jack in silence, but his idea had a good point. Chuck's eyes instead widened, he let himself fall back into the cushions. Thinking about that plan.

"Not like this, Blair", he instantly replied, when he realized that she would go with it.

"Why not?", she asked right away. "We're in love, and one way or another, we both achieved our goals. And every trembling bone in my tired and scared body wants to marry you."

Chuck gazed at her in disbelief. This wasn't the way they should get married. Out of a situation that they both couldn't control. He always thought if ever they would get married, it would be romantic, and not somehow... forced.

"It's twisted but it's, uh, very you", Jack backed Blair up. He decided it was time to let the two of them alone and discuss the matter. He got up from the couch and left the hotel room with no further words.

"Jack is right", Blair said, never did she think she would. "Look, Chuck and Blair hold hands? Chuck and Blair go to the movies? You said you never wanted us to be boring.  
Well, we definitely aren't that now. We can finally be together, Chuck. And it doesn't matter to me how we achieve this. All I want is to share my life with you. So why not getting married now?"

"I was a stupid child when I said those things", Chuck replied to his old agenda. He stood up, and forced Blair to stand with him. Gazing down in her wonderful brown eyes.

"Life with you could never be boring", he remarked while pulling her engagement ring out under her shirt. He looked at it closely, smiling while doing so.

Before Blair could even reply to his words, he got down on one knee.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?", Chuck asked her while holding up the ring to her.

She had waited for this day for so long, and finally he had come. She was never happier in her life. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Yes. Yes, I will!", she exclaimed and threw her arms around Chuck's neck to pull him into a long passionate kiss, which forced Chuck to chuckle.

XoXoXo

Not even thirty minutes later they were sitting in a court house waiting for Jack to return with their license.

"Of course we have to get married in a courthouse", Blair muttered when a uniformed officer was walking past them. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Relax. We're just two crazy kids dying to tie the knot", Chuck replied soothingly.

"If anyone recognizes you, then that knot will become a noose around your neck", Blair gave back unconvinced. But before she could continue, Chuck's attention was taken by Jack who entered the room again. They both stood up from the bench they were seated on.

"I got the license", he said and handed it over to Blair, "backdated, of course, lest someone suspects your union was motivated by something other than your tender feelings. The justice of the peace is waiting for you."

"Okay. Let's go. Let's do this", Blair stated and turned to Chuck.

He only sighed. Not feeling comfortable with the way they would get married now. "Blair, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to", she answered him a little confused, not understanding why he was trying to hold her back from marrying him.

"I know this isn't your dream wedding. Last night's dress, no flowers, the cake from the doughnut shop down the street", he summed up the reasons, why they shouldn't get married now.

Blair only shook her head. _He is too cute._ "I already had my princess wedding. There were enough peonies to last a lifetime."

Chuck still believed it was a bad idea, or at least not the right time. "Maybe you don't need flowers, but your mother, Cyrus, Serena. You should be surrounded by the people you love", he tried once more to change her mind.

"You love me. And that is all that matters, Chuck. I really don't need a dream wedding", she tried to wash away his doubts in exchange.

"And if it helps to quicken your decision: I love the both of you", Jack let out with an impatient tone.

Blair sighed annoyed by his comment. "It's just not worth the risk of bringing everyone here", she said.

"Look, you might be okay with it, but I'm not sure I want to start the rest of our lives this way", Chuck informed her. And without a further word, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him out of the courthouse. Followed by Jack, who was confused what his nephew was up to.

* * *

Georgina was walking up the streets of the UES, while talking on the phone to Daphne. Dan's editor at Vanity Fair. This woman was beyond annoying. She never gave it a rest.

"Don't worry, Daphne. I'm heading over to Dan's right now. I know you need the final chapter today", she said, probably for the fifth time by now. _When will this woman finally understand that I am on to it?_

Without any further word she just hung up and placed her phone back into her purse. Hopefully Dan had finally finished the chapter.

"Hey. You Georgina Sparks?", a man asked her out of his limo, which was driving slowly next to her.

She gazed at him suspiciously. "That totally depends on who's asking. You KGB?"

Jack slightly chuckled. "Try JXB. Jack Xavier Bass."

"Chuck's Uncle Jack", she addressed, "don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Blair says when it comes to a scheme, your skills are second to none", he responded.

"Well, she doesn't exaggerate", Georgina gave back.

"Then what are you waitin' on, Sparks? Let's see if the woman lives up to the name", Jack smirked at her and waited for her to enter his limo.

XoXoXo

Jenny stood next to Nate, looking at all the info's he had brought together to expose Gossip Girl. As much as she enjoyed being with him, as much she feared he could find out the truth. _What if he finds out? He will definitely be mad at Dan and me. I don't think he will forgive us. _

"So obviously, Gossip Girl's known you all since ninth grade", Jenny mused while studying the papers, "but it's doubtful that someone older would've cared about a bunch of freshmen, so she's the same age. Or younger."

Nate looked up at her. "That's what we always figured. It must be someone that knows us and has access to our world."

"But you went to different colleges after graduation. She couldn't have followed all of you", she remarked a fact that was probably quite confusing for the others.

"By that time, it didn't matter any more. She'd already built up her network of sources.  
I mean, she could have been anywhere in the world. People all over New York and outside were and still are her spys. They send in the tips and she only needs to post them. There was no necessary for her anymore to be in the same city like us", Nate explained frustrated that she really could be anywhere in the world.

Jenny gazed at him. He was beyond smart, when he wanted to be. People always underestimated him. His determination to find Gossip Girl was somehow adorable, but also very risky. At least for her. But she knew he wouldn't give up until he found her.

"So, not only that she could be anywhere out there. It could also be someone we may know?", she asked carefully, not trying to expose to much about the fact that she knew who they were searching for.

Nate returned her gaze. "I thought of that. Actually I think it's the only explanation there is." He looked back on his research. Trying to find the one piece that he was missing.

"Is there anyone Gossip Girl ever went easy on? Someone she cared about? That could be a clue", Jenny tried to lead him in a different direction.

Nate shook his head. "I don't know. The only selfless thing she ever did was shut down the page after Chuck and Blair's accident... Although, she did lead Dan and Blair to Juliet after Serena was drugged. That was the right thing to do."

Jenny remembered that incident all to clearly. She had a major part in it. She shivered slightly by the thought of it. A memory she didn't like to recall.

"Are you alright?", Nate asked concerned when he saw her shiver.

"Yeah, it's just that... I still feel terrible that I did join Juliet with her plot back then. I hated Serena so much then, that I turned totally blind. I was so oblivious to what Juliet was up to. It was partly my fault what happened to Serena then", Jenny admitted to him.

"Well, if it does make you feel any better, I was blind too by trusting Juliet. I was mad too, that Serena played me. Or let me hang, however you want to call it. When that picture of her popped up, I didn't even questioned it. Dan on the other hand, didn't believed it a single second. Guess he knew her better than I did", Nate recalled the situation back then.

"Anyways... wasn't there a lot of stuff that she knew but didn't post until Serena went to war with her at graduation?", Jenny changed the topic, as she didn't want to talk about her mistakes of the past any longer.

"Maybe Gossip Girl really was our guardian angel", Nate joked. Causing Jenny to laugh out. Both of their phones buzzed. They pulled them out to read the latest Gossip Girl blast.

**Spotted Chuck Bass back in Manhattan. We hear he's on his way to turn himself in. Who's up for a little stakeout at the big house? **

"Well, so much for that theory", Jenny remarked.

"Yeah, not a surprise at all", Nate answered bugged out.

The elevator binged and announced a visitor. They both turned around to find no other than Jack Bass march in.

"Jack?", Nate asked in astonishment.

"Come on. Let's go", the older man said impatiently and ordered them to follow him.

Nate and Jenny shared a confused look, not sure what they shall do. Both remained in their spots.

"Take your time. I mean, whatever. Come on, let's go!", Jack called out. He turned around and stormed out the penthouse again. Nate and Jenny in tow, even though neither one of them knew why.

XoXoXo

Serena leaned against the kitchen counter. She had listened to Dan's explanations of all the past events. To his motives which drove him to do all this. She still wasn't sure what to think about all of it, and whether she should forgive him.

"Look Dan, I somehow do understand now where you came from, why you all started it in the beginning. But I still don't get why you didn't stop it when you realized how much damage that page caused, and how much you hurt all of us", she said still disappointed.

Dan sighed again. "I know. I know, I... I sometimes don't know it myself. As I said, I never meant to hurt anyone. But it all got his own dynamic and at a certain point... I wasn't able to stop it anymore."

"And what about Jenny? She got massively hurt through the page. I can't believe she did it to herself", Serena let out unbelieving.

"Trust me, I tried more than once to hold her back from doing it. But just like me, she thought the only way Nate would see her, would be to be spoken about. Would be to be more like Blair and you. I never wanted her to walk that path down, I really tried to stop her. But I somehow got distracted by my own stuff, and she... she just slipped through my hands", Dan sighed even heavier, while remembering that he lost contact to his baby sister.

"I was a terrible big brother then. Instead of supporting her, I wasn't there at all. Barely listened to what she had to say, and mostly disappointed by her actions. In truth... I wasn't any better. When she left town I realized how much I let her down. It took us some time to patch things up. Somehow we still do", he confessed to Serena.

She only nodded. "Guess I wasn't helpful either when I went on war with her. I hated the thought that Nate could like her more than me. And truth to be told, I envied their connection. They were always close, could talk about everything. She truly loved him, maybe still does. But I... I never really opened up to him. That relationship was doomed from the beginning. I was never able to forget about you. Cos we had, what Nate and Jenny shared and I always wanted that", she admitted her mistakes.

"And where does that leave us now?", Dan asked hopeful.

Serena gazed over at him, and shook slightly her head. "I don't know", she replied truthful.

Before Dan could reply to her latest statement, Georgina walked into the room.

"Come. We have a mission", she ordered right away. Letting no sign show that it was discussable.

"'We', we who?", asked Dan totally surprised by her appearance.

"What mission?", questioned Serena, just as much confused as Dan was.

"Do you two seriously not have any idea why I'm here? What have you been doing for the last 12 hours?", Georgina asked incredulous and annoyed at the same time.

* * *

Not even twenty minutes later Serena, Dan, Nate, Jenny, Georgina and Jack were running up the steps of the MET. Being watched while doing so by prying eyes of Constance's juniors.

"Did you just see what I saw? What are the chances that Serena, Dan, Nate, Jenny and Georgina Sparks all decided to check out the Warhol exhibit together?", one girl let out in disbelief.

"Zero", her friend answered right away.

"Come on, Ally. We got to see what's going on there", the first girl spoke up again, dragging her friend towards the entrance of the MET.

In the meantime the group made their way into the building, and walked into one of the big exhibition halls. Still not exactly knowing why they were there at all. Serena was the first to spot familiar faces.

"Hey, mom! Chuck!", she called out when approaching them. Quite confused why they were even there.

"Sorry I couldn't call", Chuck excused himself that he didn't call any of his friends after the latest incidents.

"You really scared us, man", Nate replied, letting his friend know how he felt the past couple of hours.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're safe", Serena said relieved.

Dan slightly nodded. "You know, just a little confused as to why we're all here."

"Are you saying good-bye before you turn yourself in?", Jenny asked concerned.

"Why does everyone look like they're here for a funeral?", Eleanor stated, while marching up to the group with Cyrus in tow.

"When you're here for a wedding", Blair announced, holding up her left hand where her engagement ring was finally sitting on the spot where he belonged.

The groups eyes widened first in shock, then in joy and happiness. Serena gasped, Nate only chuckled and Jenny couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly.

"A woman like Blair deserves to be married with style, surrounded by friends and family", Chuck explained to his closest friends.

"No Bass man would let himself be stopped by a little thing like a tristate", Jack informed nonchalantly.

"Hey, enough with the small talk. We all have a job to do. Blair and Chuck, stay out of sight. Then we meet at the Bethesda Fountain and get married", Cyrus ordered everyone to go to motion so the wedding could take place, before Chuck and Blair get seen.

Dorota immediately got in action, but nervously as hell. She informed everyone over their upcoming tasks, a NO wouldn't be accepted.

"Miss Jenny, go get a dress! And... and the rings! The rings! You! You!", she pointed out at Jack and Dan, "Rings, now hurry!"

Nate had walked over to Chuck in the meantime, taking him in a friendly embrace to congratulate him. So did Serena with Blair, eying her engagement ring. Everybody was giving their congrats to the young couple, no one paid attention to the people around. Only their happiness counted now.

Not far from the group stood the two eavesdroppers from Constance.

"Chuck and Blair are getting married?!", one of the girls exclaimed out in surprise.

"This is the biggest Gossip Girl story ever", her friend replied while already typing a message to Gossip Girl on her phone.

XoXoXo

Twenty minutes later Jenny rushed into the ladies restroom with the dress she had brought for Blair. Her assistant Joanna in tow with all the accessory necessary. After entering the ladies restroom, Jenny turned and took the shoes and jewelery from Joanna.

"Make sure that nobody gets in here", she ordered harsh, but still friendly.

Joanna only nodded and stepped out again, standing in front of the door to let no one in except for Jenny's friends.

"Wow, I'm impressed Little J. Your order is followed", Blair said after witnessing the previous scene.

Jenny only rolled her eyes, and marched over to her waiting friend. "Can we skip the Queen thing? This is not high school. She is my assistant, so of course she does as I say. She gets paid for it", Jenny remarked.

She handed the dress over to Blair. "So, time to strip for you", she mocked with a bright smirk on her face.

"Very funny. I never thought I would change clothes in a public restroom", Blair muttered.

Jenny laughed out loud. "There is always a first time, Blair."

Blair unzipped her skirt and took it off. She did the same with her blouse. Jenny had opened in the meantime the suit bag of the dress. She took the dress out, to hand it to Blair so she could get dressed.

Blair's eyes widened. She was in awe over what she saw in Jenny's hands.

"Gosh Jenny, that dress is unbelievable. Where did you get it that fast?", she exclaimed, still fascinated by the bright blue dress Jenny was holding.

Jenny blushed slightly. "Actually... uhm, this was supposed to be your Christmas present from me. But it definitely also suits as a wedding gift and dress", she smiled even brighter than before.

"You can't be serious? I don't know what to say", Blair was on a loss of words. She still admired that blue dress, which was shimmering in Jenny's hands.

"It is outstanding. You're an amazing designer, Jenny. It's by far one of the best presents I've ever gotten. Thank you so much!"

Blair moved forward and pulled the young blonde in a tight embrace. Jenny was gobsmacked by Blair's words and action. She didn't believe the dress would have such an effect on her.

"Well", she slightly chuckled, "as much as I appreciate your words, Blair. I think you really should get dressed now. Not only that you want to get married, it's also a bit odd to get hugged by you in a ladies restroom while you only wear your underwear", she teased once more.

Blair started laughing. "Don't get any ideas, Jenny. My heart belongs to Chuck!", she stated right away, still giggling over Jenny's comment. "And I'm pretty sure Nate wouldn't like us to hook up."

Jenny was laughing too. This was way better than battling with Blair. She turned serious. "Look Blair, I know I already said it after my return, but with the current situation I'd like to say it once more", she started to apologize again.

Blair only looked at her in confusion, not knowing where Jenny was going too. "I'm truly sorry about what I did back when", Jenny said. "I was a lost, troubled and misguided kid. And that's no excuse for how I acted. I know I hurt you when... anyways, I'd like to thank you for giving me a second chance. Being your friend now, means a lot to me."

Blair nodded slightly, and smiled at the girl in front of her. "I appreciate once more your apology. You know, it wasn't easy to find out about the two of you. I had just decided that I want to be with Chuck, and then...", she started to explain her behavior a few years ago.

"You know, I never thought I would say this to you, but... but truth is I was jealous of you, Jenny. Not for being with Chuck that night, I truly hated you therefore. No, ever since you came into our lives. When I saw and heard how Chuck reacted on you at the Kiss on the lips-party, I got jealous. I saw you as a thread, not as a potential friend. I'm sorry too, cause truth is – I never really gave you a chance to be my friend. And I... I do regret it now. Cause I think we could have been good friends", Blair confessed to Jenny.

Both girls just stared at each other, not saying a word 'til Jenny spoke up. "Well, I think we still can. It's never too late to start new, and a wedding is surely a good way to do so. So bride to be, hop in this dress now and become a decent woman!", she teased again, while laughing all over again.

"Ay, ay, ma'am! How could I deny the order of my personal designer?", Blair replied laughing while taking the dress out of Jenny's hands. "Oh, and I love to start over new", she said more silent and serious.

XoXoXo

Blair and Jenny made their way over in the direction of the fountain in Central Park, to meet up with Serena and the rest of their families and friends.

"Oh, my gosh! You look amazing! B., the dress is perfection!", Serena exclaimed when her friend got in view. She was totally amazed by it.

Blair shortly twirled around, smiling brightly. "Well, a close friendship with Lady J Humphrey Designs definitely has it charm", she answered, gazing at the girl next to her.

"That is from you? Jenny, that dress is just wonderful. You have my order when I walk down the aisle", Serena said still in awe over Blair's wedding dress.

Jenny blushed again. "Well, you guys are too kind. I'll see if I can help the others to get ready. Guess you'd like to talk a little alone. Blair, if you need anything, just holler."

Blair smiled and nodded shortly. Serena looked after Jenny, and then back at her friend. "Ok, I must have missed quite a lot. You guys are good?", she asked bluntly.

"More than good", Blair smiled. "We talked once more, and decided to start new. I start my new life now with Chuck on my side. Why not starting it also with a new good friend?"

"That's great, Blair! I guess, I'll do the same. Jenny was never a bad person, she only lost her way in between. I did so too, but I had you guys on my side to catch me, or bring me back. She had no one to do that for her", Serena replied regretfully.

"Hey, have you seen Dan? I'm a little nervous. The last time he was in charge of flowers, we ended up with Damien Dalgaard's purple tulips", she changed the topic.

"Well, speaking of, is Dan here as your date? I mean, after he published his hate piece, I'm surprised you're even talking to him at all", Blair remarked, not understanding why Serena would waste any more time on that douche.

Serena shifted a little. "Yeah, he had his reasons. I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out... And come on, it's not like Chuck didn't do his fair share of terrible things to you", she pointed out, trying to defend Dan and his reasons.

"Ancient history!", Blair called out. "And besides, Chuck is one of us, whereas Dan, despite his years of trying, never will be."

Serena sighed. "What does "one of us" even mean after all this time? He's friends with our friends. We both dated him. His father married my mother. And now his new apartment is in my building. And believe it or not, he cares about us. Come on, he tried to help Chuck defeat his father."

"S., we all hoped that Humble Humphrey would overcome his Brooklyn roots to join a higher social strata", Blair tried to explain her point of view, "I mean, after all, it's the American dream. But let's face it. In his case, the dream has died long ago. If it even ever started."

"Just give him one more chance, like you did with Jenny", Serena begged her friend, "you don't know the whole story. Please make up your mind after you heard him explain."

Blair snorted sharp. "I know what I need to know, and that is, Serena Van der Woodsen will never end up with a powerless striver like Dan Humphrey."

Serena didn't respond to her friends words. She thought about it, if there was any truth in them. Neither did one of the girls noticed that Dan had heard the last few parts of their conversation as he was bringing Blair's flower bouquet.

He wasn't hurt by them. In fact he was quite hopeful when Serena asked Blair to give him a second chance. But obviously Blair still didn't see him as equal.

Dan walked a few meters outside the park, towards the MET. Thinking about what he could do to show Blair that he was good enough for Serena and their world.

"You alright?", Jenny snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry? What did you ask?", he answered after realizing she was standing next to him. He gazed over to his sister.

Jenny looked worried at him. "I asked if you are alright. You seem... I don't know, somehow worried or so."

"It's just something that Blair said to Serena", he gave back silently.

"And that was?", she pressed on. "Come on, Dan. I'm your little sister, you can tell me. Just like you will always watch out for me, I'll do the same for you", she said smiling at him.

He sighed, but gave in. "She said that Serena would never end up with a powerless striver like me."

Jenny stood still, only gazing at her brother who was obviously hurt by those words. Even if he wouldn't admit it. "Well, than I guess you have to prove her wrong. Show her how powerful you are", she tried to convince him to keep up the fight.

"And how exactly should I do that?", he asked bugged out.

Jenny let out a laugh, and walked a little closer. She placed her hand on his upper right arm, and leaned into her brother. "You're Gossip Girl, the most powerful person of all in New York. Time to come out of the closet. And when you do so, do it with the Spectator. You'll show Blair how powerful you were all along, and you'll help Nate to save his magazine", she whispered in his ear. Giving him a short kiss on the cheek, she moved backwards again and smiled at him knowingly. "You know that it's time to end it all. If you really want Serena in your life, stop being Gossip Girl and tell the world that it was you."

Dan looked at his sister as if she had grown a second head. But thinking about her words, they totally made sense. This was his only option. Not only he could proof how powerful his written words could be, he could also do amends with one of his best friends. Before he could thank her for her advice, Georgina walked up to them.

"Ah, there you are. I was already looking for everyone. Got the cake", she said happily.

Jenny just cocked an eyebrow. "Since when are you so happy about Blair and Chuck getting married? I think you hate them", she asked suspiciously, wondering if the older girl was up to something.

"Believe it or not, I have my nice moments. And now is one of them... and it's nice to be a part of this bunch again. Even if it may only be for today", Georgina admitted.

Dan had made up his mind during their little banter. He knew what he had to do and would put it in motion. He started to walk towards the entrance of the MET.

"Where are you going? The fountain is that way", Georgina informed him when she realized he was walking in the wrong direction.

"Yeah, I might be a little late for that. There's something I gotta take care of first", he replied and kept on walking, sharing a short glance with Jenny when he passed her.

"Something? Like what? If this is about the final chapter, you better not be giving it to "Vanity Fair" before I've read it", Georgina exclaimed and stepped in his way to block him from walking any further.

"I'm not giving it to "Vanity Fair"", he only stated, placing the bouquet on top of the cake box and marching on towards his destination.

"What? Wait! Where are you going?! Stop it!", she yelled out in disbelief over his action, following him inside together with Jenny.

XoXoXo

"Should I even ask what happened on that rooftop?", Nate asked his best friend while walking around in the museum.

"The less you know, the better", Chuck only remarked.

"Ah. Then for once, I guess it's a good thing that I'm out of the loop", Nate replied dryly.

"Chuck! Hey! Sorry to interrupt your last fling, but I got the rings. The choice was between Byzantine cross and Egyptian snake", Jack interrupted them, when placing one hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"I assume, like attracts like, and you went with the snake?", Chuck stated matter of fact.

"You know me well, nephew", Jack remarked, and shoved Chuck in the opposite direction he was walking with Nate. Leaving him alone.

"Nate", Dan called out when he approached him, "this is for you. It's my final chapter."

"You mean my final chapter", Georgina spat out while trying to snatch the envelope out of Dan's hand. "And it's not for you", she added, glaring at Nate who took it from Dan.

Jenny only shook her head in amusement over Georgina's behavior. Feeling proud of her brother, seeing him doing the right thing.

Nate gazed over the paper, and was totally dumbfounded. "Wait. This is about Gossip Girl", he clarified.

Dan nodded. "That's yours to publish in the Spectator. I know you gave up your search to help Serena a few weeks ago. Now you have all your answers", he explained to his friend.

Nate still couldn't believe what he was holding in his hands. "Dan, this is incredible", he said overwhelmed. "I have to find someone to get it to my office."

"Well, maybe I can help", Jenny stepped a little forward. She had watched the entire scene from the side. "My assistant Joanna is still here. She could take it to your office."

Nate gazed at her with shining eyes. Once more she was his life savior. Well, her brother this time too. It seemed as if the Humphrey's became his guardian angels in the worst times of his life.

"Thanks, man", he stepped forward and hugged his best friend, "I mean, this could change my life."

"Mine, too. Hopefully", Dan mumbled when Nate had already pulled back to step over to Jenny.

"I should've known better than to back a horse from Dumbo", Georgina muttered.

"So, you think you could call your assistant?", Nate asked while looking down at Jenny. Realizing once more how stunning she looked even when she was only wearing casual clothes.

"Sure, I'll text her to meet us outside right away", she smiled up at him. Happy that not only Blair and Chuck would get a happy end today, but also Nate for his magazine. And hopefully Dan and Serena too.

Not even ten minutes later Nate handed the envelope over to Jenny's assistant Joanna.

"All right, you know where to go. Don't let anyone of my team stop you or ask any questions. Just go straight to my computer and start typing. You've my password. Post paragraph by paragraph if you need to. I'll let my assistant Carol know that you're on the way", Nate instructed her.

"Got it", was all she answered, before twirling around and heading to the street to hail a cab.

Nate and Jenny remained in their spots, just watching after her. Nate still couldn't believe that he would soon announce to the entire world who Gossip Girl really was.

"This is totally crazy. Blair and Chuck are getting married. I will expose Gossip Girl to the entire world, which turned out to be your brother", Nate summed the craziness up which was actually their lives.

"Yeah, quite a weird and insane day", Jenny replied, smiling shyly.

Nate turned over to her, facing her directly. "So, you knew all along?", he questioned her.

Jenny gazed up at him, not able to speak. She only nodded. She felt ashamed for not telling him sooner. But she had promised to keep her brother's secret.

"Hmm", he only let out. Still holding her gaze. He wasn't sure what to think about all of this. But mostly he couldn't understand why she did this to herself. "We should talk later", he said kindly, "there is a wedding waiting for us."

He held out his arm, and Jenny thankfully took it. At least a few more moments to think about how to explain everything to him. They started to walk towards the fountain, when overhearing a conversation of two young girls.

"What is taking Gossip Girl so long?"

"I don't know. But if Gossip Girl doesn't care about our tip, I bet the police will."

"Thea! The police? What? You can't do that", the one girl called out.

"Chuck's a fugitive from the law. If it's not on GG, at least it'll be on the news", her friend remarked while already dialing the number.

"Hi, I have information on the location of Chuck Bass", she informed as soon as the line stood.

Nate and Jenny only gazed at each other concerned. Instead of walking towards the fountain they stopped in their tracks and turned around to find their friends and rearrange the ceremony.

XoXoXo

Fifteen minutes later they all stood together to witness Blair and Chuck getting married. Cyrus was holding the ceremony.

"To quote Siddhartha, we are not going in circles. We are going upward. The path is a spiral", he was explaining.

In the far they could hear police sirens coming closer. Leading to everyone feeling quite on the edge. Gazing up towards the street.

"Perhaps we could skip to the "I do" part", Chuck suggested.

"Where are the rings?", Cyrus asked in the round, causing Jack to step forward and handing them over.

"Do you, Chuck, take Blair to be your lawfully wedded wife?", he questioned as fast as he could, as they heard the first cars approaching.

"Three words. Eight letters", Chuck only said.

"Blair, do you take Chuck to be your lawfully wedded husband?", Cyrus turned to her.

"One word. Three letters. Yes!", she called out, when the first police officers made their way down to them.

"Then by the power invested in me by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!", Cyrus nearly stumbled over his own words by trying to speak them as fast as possible.

Chuck pulled Blair close and kissed her passionately. They finally managed to get married. Their friends and family started to clap their hands, and smiled happily. Serena took a picture with her phone to capture this beautiful moment forever.

Nate gazed shortly over to Jenny, who stood right next to him. She was smiling all over the face. He knew what he wanted, and he knew in that moment that it didn't matter if she knew all along who Gossip Girl was.

"Chuck Bass! Chuck Bass? You need to come with us. You, too, Ms. Waldorf", one of the police officers spoke up, when they finally reached the group. He grabbed Chuck by the arm and led him towards the waiting police cars.

"I'm with you", Cyrus immediately said, and followed his stepdaughter and her newly husband.

"Me, too", Lily stated. She followed with Eleanor, Dorota and Jack in tow. They wouldn't leave their kids alone.

Serena, Dan, Nate, Jenny and Georgina watched after them. Worried over what could happen to their friends, when their phones went off.

"Right on cue, Gossip Girl", Serena scoffed.

"It's not Gossip Girl. It's the Spectator", Nate informed them, looking at Dan and Jenny.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were sitting at Blair's, waiting for her and Chuck to return from the precinct. Everyone was reading Dan's latest chapter, except for Dan and Serena, who already knew it. Dan was quite nervous, as he didn't know how his friends would react to it.

"This is a hell of a thing you pulled off, kid. I'm in awe", Jack finally spoke up when he was done reading the article.

"I hacked it and stole it from him. That makes me way more awesome", Georgina let out hurt, that she didn't get any acknowledgment.

"No, you stole it after I shut it down. And when you started it back up, I just stole it again", Dan corrected her right away.

"I should have known it was you on the surveillance tape Diana sent me. You were the only one who wasn't there with us that night", Nate mused frustrated. He still couldn't believe it was Dan with help from Jenny.

"And you're the only one who owns a hoodie", Georgina muttered.

"The one I felt stupid about was graduation, when I asked Gossip Girl to meet me, and then Dan showed up", Serena said simply.

"Son", Rufus walked in the room. Not looking amused at all.

"Dad", he replied a little unease.

"I figured you'd be here waiting for Chuck and Blair. We need to talk", he remarked strict and walked straight forward for the dinning room. Dan followed him straight away.

"Hmm, I guess, I'd better back him up before dad kills him", Jenny informed and stood up from where she was seated to follow her family members.

"Dan, I can't believe you are the one responsible for all of this poison. The damage you've done to your friends, to your family, to your own sister!", Rufus immediately attacked Dan as they made their way into the next room.

"Jenny wanted to get on Gossip Girl. She's known it was me for years. If there's ever anything she really didn't want posted, all she had to do was ask", he defended his actions.

"You told the whole world about her losing her virginity!", Rufus called frustrated out.

"No, no, no. No, she sent that tip in herself. She wanted to get out of New York, but she didn't feel like she had the strength to leave on her own. So she knew if Blair found out the truth, she wouldn't have a choice", Dan explained Jenny's reasons a few years ago.

"Her leaving town was the best thing that ever happened to Jenny", Rufus admitted.

"It definitely was, dad", she said when entering the room. "Don't blame it on Dan. I wanted to be on the page, and I decided what was written about me. It was my own choice."

Rufus looked at his both kids with a disbelieving gaze. He tried to understand their motives, but he just couldn't.

"Look, dad, I know I've screwed up, and plenty of times. But I've always tried to do the right thing, like you taught me", Dan tried to sooth his father. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you two. Tell me everything", he said and sat down for their big talk.

XoXoXo

"Dan was as hard on himself as he was on any of us. And he wouldn't have had anything to post if everyone hadn't been sending in tips", Serena tried to defend his actions.

"I never sent in one tip", Nate informed her.

Georgina scoffed. "Saint Nate!"

"Come on, what was the worst thing Gossip Girl ever wrote about you? If anyone should be mad, it should be me, or me and Blair", Serena pictures the obvious facts.

"We're here!", Blair exclaimed from the hallway.

"You're free! So everything's okay?", Serena immediately asked when they walked into the living room.

"Well, Cyrus is finishing up at the police station. But we refused to talk", Chuck informed their friends.

"And since there's no actual evidence that Chuck was even on that roof, no witness. Except his wife. They had no choice but to let us go", Blair quipped happily that everything was finally over.

"Bart's death will be ruled as an accident. It is over and we can start our new life by celebrating our wedding", Chuck grinned at his wife.

"Right, my mother and Lily are at Citarella right now getting food. We're gonna have a wedding reception", she said while sitting down on the couch. "And don't even think that you will be invited, Humphrey. We read while we were waiting. You have a lot of explaining to do", she added when Dan came back into the room followed by Rufus and Jenny.

"What do you wanna know, Blair?", he asked her directly.

"What do you look so amused for?", Blair inquired Serena when she smiled brightly.

"Uh, it's just that I felt the same way until I recently realized that I'm pretty much fine with it", she explained to her friends.

"Fine?", Blair asked astonished.

"He stopped posting after our accident. He shut down the site", Chuck stated dryly. "I mean, we always knew it was one of us, right?"

"I always thought it was Dorota!", Blair called out, causing Dorota to choke her vodka and look at her in shook.

"You know, I actually thought it was Eric for a little bit, and then I thought it was you, Rufus", Serena let out a laugh.

"My dad?", Dan exclaimed unbelieving, "come on!"

"Hey! It could have been me", Rufus defended his pride. "But I always thought it was Nate." Nate gazed up at Rufus in astonishment.

"Did anyone think it could be me?", Georgina asked annoyed that obviously nobody had her on their note.

"My money was on the hot blonde that just came back from London", Jack pointed towards Jenny, causing Nate to chuckle. She slightly shifted as he wasn't wrong with his assumption.

"Why do you all think that this is funny? Gossip Girl ruined our lives!", Blair yelled frustrated out.

"Is your life really ruined, Blair?", Chuck asked her, circling little circles with his thumb on her shoulder.

"If you think about it, we're all on track to do exactly what we wanted to do", Nate confirmed that Gossip Girl hasn't ruined their lives.

Blair wasn't willing to let Dan get away with it that easy. "But he schemed and lied and spread horrible stories about us!"

Serena smiled at her friend, knowing what really bothered her. "Blair, I think you're just mad because Dan was the one who was pulling the strings all along."

"This whole time, I had more power than you", he teased her.

"But what he did with that power was write a love letter not just to me, but to all of us. It made me realize I don't want to run away, that you guys are my family, and I belong here. And so does Dan", Serena explained and held her hand out to Dan to take it.

"Well, I guess that means it's all over now, that... that we can all grow up and move on", Blair questioned disbelieving.

"Yeah", Dan assured her, "Gossip Girl's dead."

XoXoXo

Jenny was standing at the sidewalk, saying goodbye to her father. Nate watched a little from a far. He still wanted to talk to her. And now was the best time to do so. Now that the entire truth was on the table. Rufus walked towards the subway and left Jenny behind, who was about to hail a cab.

"Jenny!", Nate called out, causing her to turn to him. "Hey, if you want I can give you a ride. See it as the thank you for borrowing me your assistant today", he chuckled. "Where do you need to go?"

"Just home. I'll work from there for the rest of the day", she answered.

"Well, then let's go. Car is waiting over there", Nate informed her and pointed in the direction of his town car.

Jenny smiled brightly. "Thanks, much appreciated. And you're more than welcome for borrowing Joanna today. See, I told you that you would be able to expose Gossip Girl – at least somehow", she mocked him. She started to walk over to his car.

"Yeah, but only because you were one half of her", he teased with a played hurtful face back. "That wasn't really fair. You knew it all along."

Jenny turned her head shortly around and smirked at him, before she entered his town car. _God, she is beyond beautiful. I want her, so badly._

He followed her in the back of the car, and ordered his driver to drive down to Tribeca. Nate gazed over to her. Taking in the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked hesitantly, while returning his gaze.

Nate smirked slightly. "Just enjoying the view. Hadn't had that in quite a while."

Jenny blushed in an instant. Sometimes he still surprised her out of nowhere. "Thanks", she mumbled, causing him to chuckle.

"So, Dan and you were Gossip Girl. That's quite... quite unbelievable to say the least. I mean, I always thought it was someone from school, but you...", he looked her over once more. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

Jenny shook her head. "Guess to be noticed", she answered silently.

"To be noticed?", he repeated disbelieving. "Jenny, that's crazy."

She laughed hard-headed. "You serious? Nate, on the Kiss on the lips-party people barely talked to me. Except for Chuck, and he only wanted to get me laid. But fact is, I was a no one. Just like Dan. No one at school really cared about us", she explained him.

"Look, even you didn't really care about me unless we accidentally kissed on the masquerade ball. And the only reason you spoke to me afterward was that you wanted to convince me to keep it a secret from Blair. Not because you wanted to get to know me, right?"

Nate looked at her. And he had to admit that it was somehow the truth. He probably wouldn't have talked to her ever, if he wouldn't have kissed her by accident. And Dan, well, they definitely wouldn't have become friends, if he didn't had a crush on Serena just like Nate had one back then too.

"Yeah, that might be true. But still, it wasn't a reason to hurt yourself like that. Jenny, you told the entire world who you lost your virginity to", Nate replied while remembering painfully that it wasn't him.

Jenny sighed and swallowed. "That was something that needed to be done. It was my only chance to get out of town. I already told you that I wouldn't have had the strength to walk all on my own. Even if I knew it would be the best for me."

"Because of me...", he stated the fact that already broke his heart hearing it the first time.

She gazed out of the window, taking the traffic in the streets in before turning back to him. "I could have never left you. Not on my own, not without a good reason", she confessed.

Nate looked her deep in her blue eyes. And in an instant he closed the space between them. His hands shoot up to her face, cupping it. And before Jenny could say something or even move back, he brought his lips on hers. He massaged her lips slowly, gently, sweetly. Not forcing the kiss. He moved them with hers. Whenever he had one of her lips between his, he slightly sucked at them, bit them.

Just to feel his lips on hers send a dozen electric shock waves to her body. She had missed these lips, she had longed for them – for so long. And finally they were back on hers. She could feel her heart racing, any faster and it would jump out of her breast.

Nate stroke with his thumb slightly over her cheek, while his other hand slit down from her neck to her back. To feel her like this was a pure sensation. He started to lick with his tongue softly over her lips. He so badly needed her.

But before he could deepen the kiss, she suddenly pulled back. He gazed at her bewildered.

"Did I hurt you?", he asked right away, as he thought he might could have bit her to hard.

"No, no, that's not it", she said while moving a little more away from him. "I can't... I can't do this", she stammered, close on crying.

"Of course we can. Why shouldn't we, Jenny? We both love each other. It's the most normal thing", he replied, trying to convince her to stand to her feelings. "Don't be afraid about how you feel."

"I can't do this, Nate. I'm engaged! And I'm going to marry Jasper. I will spend my life with him", she answered a little stronger than before.

"Why are you saying this? You can't deny...", but Nate couldn't even finish his sentence, as the car came to stop outside Jenny's house and she immediately jumped out of the car and ran straight into the building. Leaving a more than confused and crestfallen Nate behind.


End file.
